A Work of Art
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: All Bella Swan wants is to graduate her final year of college and become a film director. Nothing more, nothing less. That is, until her best friend and art major Angela Weber drags her to the Gala of famous celebrity artist, Paul Lahote. Bella isn't the kind of girl who gets star struck easily, but sooner than she expects, Paul weaves his way into her stubborn heart.
1. Starstruck

A Work of Art

Chapter 1: Starstruck

**Author Note:** Hey guys! OMG it's been forever since I've posted here and I have missed you all like crazy! This is my new story (obviously) and before I introduce it I would just like to say thank you to all who followed my last two stories on to other sites. It meant a lot to me. Let's hope this one doesn't' get taken down, shall we? If any of those idiots come lurking again, maybe I should just take it as flattery that they like my stories so much. Lol.

Moving on! So this is a Paul/Bella story called "A Work of Art." I've been on break for awhile and I would love to tell you I've spent all that time outlining but the truth is I've had a crazy and busy summer. I only have a few chapters outlined right now, but I do know the general direction I want the story to go in. So for the first few chapters there won't be any spoilers leading to the next. Not until I get my shit organized completely. I just didn't want to delay writing this anymore. So here it is.

Synopsis again: **All Bella Swan wants is to graduate her final year of college and become an film director. Nothing more, nothing less. That is, until her best friend and art major Angela Weber drags her to the Gala of famous celebrity artist, Paul Lahote. Bella isn't the kind of girl who gets star struck easily, but sooner than she expects, Paul weaves his way into her stubborn heart. **

**But can Bella handle the pressures of dating a celebrity, the gossip, the false popularity, Paul's constant trips away and the jealousy of a school rival who wants her as well? Or will this be yet another failed relationship she can add to her growing list? **

So that's the best way I know how to describe what's going to go on in this story. And don't worry Jacob lovers! He shows up here, too. :) Gotta give some jake love! Hehe. If you were wondering, YES, I am totally playing off the fact that Alex Meraz himself is an artist with this story.

Like my story's page on facebook please please bacon and cheese! aworkofartTF?fref=ts

For my fanfiction dot net readers, you can find the link on my bio page!

On with the first chapter! The song for this chapter is "Star Struck" by Lady Gaga.

Oh yes, and my beta Mist is awesome. I LOVE HER!

Now READ!

**Angela's POV**

I stared out the window into the blinding sunlight and drummed my fingers impatiently on the wooden desk in my hot, stuffy classroom. Being a senior and a very serious one, I was normally a very engaged student, but not today.

Today, everything was going to change. It was not only the first week of my senior year at California Institute of the Arts, but the first day of the rest of my life.

I smiled to myself, thinking of hat it was going to be like when I actually heard the announcement, when my name came from my favorite teacher Mrs. Ryan's lips.

God I hoped I wouldn't scream like a crazy fanantic fangirl. How insane would that be?

Geez. Okay. Now would be a good time to calm myself. I sat up straight, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans and eyed the clock for the ten millionth time. Four fifteen. Just a few more minutes of torture before the teacher finally made the damn announcement.

"Chill out!" came a familiar voice, along with a pencil poke in my shoulder blade.

I whirled around, preparing to curse him out.

It was Jared King, a handsome, tan-skinned obnoxious jerk who I'd known since I was a freshman. The truth was, he wasn't actually that bad of a guy. He could just be really annoying sometimes. The only thing he and I bonded over, was our love of drawing.

He was six feet two inches of dark-haired, dark-eyed, well built gorgeous man candy who unfortunately wasn't my type. He'd been trying to convince me for a long time that he was, but I just wasn't buying what he was trying to sell.

A lot of girls in my art classes hated that he was so attracted to me. Jared was a known player who loved to flaunt himself around, but only really focused on the girls who said no to him. Which included me and probably like, five other girls in this school.

"I am chilled out," I argued, lying.

"You're twitchy as shit, Weber," he said, leaning back in his chair and laughing. "I know you're waiting on that big announcement, hoping it's going to be you who gets to meet-

"Shhhhhh!" I pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't jinx it."

I turned back around and picked at the corner of my notebook, knowing he was right. Jared knew how much I wanted this.

At the beginning of every school year the art teachers in some of the major classes gave out a prize based on the work put together in the first week of the semester. Sometimes it was tickets to an art gallery, sometimes it was having a bunch extra credit in the first week, sometimes it was getting out of the first exam…etcetera etcetera…

I'd never been lucky enough to win before. The teachers always motivated us by sending out an email about two weeks before class started letting us know what the prize would be so we'd have something to work toward.

This year, my senior year, I worked extra hard to make sure all my assignments were perfect, my drawings flawless and my paintings awe-inspiring, because one would be selected by my teacher and submitted for evaluation by my favorite celebrity artist, Paul Lahote.

Not only that…but the lucky winner would-

"Attention class!" Mrs. Ryan called, smiling around at all of us and cutting off my thoughts. "I can see some of you are getting a bit twitchy and chatty so I will go ahead and announce the winner of the welcome back contest."

I braced my hands on the edges of my desk, pressing my lips together and praying hard. My knees began to bounce up and down and I focused on my teacher like I never had before.

Mrs. Ryan came around to the front of her desk. "As you all know, the winner will get two tickets to CalArts' own alumni Paul Lahote's art gala in Los Angeles as well as a fancy dinner beforehand. He's made quite a name for himself since he left here and he told me to tell you all he was very impressed with your submissions."

"He was?" shouted a pretty girl with red hair in the front row. "Did he say anything in particular about my lioness painting? I know that's the one you picked! It's been my best piece all week!"

Mrs. Ryan laughed. "Calm down Ms. Bartlett, calm down. I don't divulge comments he made in particular. But I will tell you all who will be heading to his gala."

The classroom immediately went so quiet you could only hear breathing and the distant footsteps of people moving through the hallways.

I squeezed my eyes shut…hoping and praying like I never had before.

"Congratulations to Ms. Angela Weber. You will be joining Paul, in L.A. tonight!"

I nearly fell out of my chair. My heart began to pound, my blood began to race and my knees froze in my mid bounce.

I couldn't have heard her right. There was no way. I didn't win things like this…I didn't…

"Ms. Weber?" said Mrs. Ryan. "I assume you want to come up and get your prize, correct?"

I opened my eyes and sure enough, everyone was staring at me. I felt numb…I didn't even know if I'd be able to move.

"If she doesn't want her tickets, I'll take them!" Jared teased, poking me with the pencil again.

"No!" I chocked out. "No…I, I want them."

Slowly I got to my feet, feeling like I was floating. When I came up and took the white envelope from her, my hands shook so badly I didn't know if I'd be able to hold the thing.

The class applauded politely, Mrs. Ryan gave me a congratulatory hug and then everyone began to pack up and leave for the day, some of them grumbling about how they wish they'd won.

"I can't believe this," I breathed, leaning against my teacher's desk. "I really can't."

"Why not dear?" Mrs. Ryan asked. "You are very talented. You've earned this, and whoever you take will be very lucky to accompany you."

I was about to thank her when Jared walked up and handed me my bag. There was a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Speaking of whoever you take," he said slowly. "I was hoping it would be me. I'd like a celebrity bash. Plus Paul's artwork kicks total ass and my fridge is empty, so I could use a nice, hot meal."

I folded my arms across my chest and looked him up and down. "Sorry Jared, but no can do. I've got someone else in mind for this ticket."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna leave a brother hanging like that? Who else would you have a better time with than me?"

"Oh I can think of someone," I said excitedly, taking my bag. "I'll let you know how it goes on Monday. See you later!"

I half-ran from the room before he could say anything else and by the time I reached the hallway, I was skipping.

Nevermind the stares I was getting from people walking by, some carrying large drawings and notebooks and others chatting with friends, I was going to meet Paul Lahote tonight.

Letting that happy little thought sink in, I made my way out to my green Miata convertible and dumped my bag, carefully sliding the little envelope into the outside pocket.

I skipped around the car and got in, adjusting my mirror and staring at myself, feeling elated.

I was average looking with small prominent features. Dark brown eyes hidden behind stylish square framed prescription glasses, small nose, thin lips and straight teeth from two years of braces. My skin was pale and my hair dark brown. I was five six and my weight was just average.

Today though, I felt like a six-foot, blonde, one hundred and twelve pound super model.

Best of all, I couldn't wait to share the news with my best friend that she would be accompanying me on what would surely be the most exciting night of my life.

**Bella's POV**

"Run Forest, Run!" called out my friend Mike from my computer monitor screen.

I watched the monitor eagerly as my other friend, Jessica stopped running around the track and turned to face him, looking annoyed.

She held up a middle finger and said, "Why don't you get out of here, Newton! You have no business being here. This place is for track runners only."

Mike tossed his blond hair and laughed. "Actually it's after hours, so its open to the normal folks. What you always running for anyway? Don't you get enough of that during the school year?"

"Practice makes perfect," Jessica said, tilting her head from side to side to crack her neck. "Either get lost or start jogging. This track is open to the public to run, not to annoy the rest of the public."

Mike approached her slowly, with a mischevious look on his handsome face. "I was hoping if I dropped by you'd let me take you out. You work too hard, and you could use a good man to take you out for a nice time."

I read Mike's lines right along with him to myself in the thick southern accent I made him use. I knew this script like the back of my hand, and I'd better, since I'd written it. My millionth romcom ever made.

"Why does that man have to be you?" Jessica asked stubbornly.

"Because I'd show you a nice time," he drawled, smiling a cheesy grin. "I only ride ya about runnin' cause I think you're cute."

Jessica half-smirked a little, but then shook her head. "Thanks for the compliment. I better get going though. I've got two more miles."

"Mind if I watch?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

Jesssica groaned in frustration. "Fine! But no more quotes from that tired movie."

Jessica took off running again, and the screen faded to black. I applauded a little, feeling proud of myself for getting this scene so perfect, and for being so demanding when it came time for hunting down actors.

As a film major, it was my job to make small films like this, not only because of college at CalArts, but because I felt it was what I should be doing. The same way a writer would sit in front of her writing desk for hours, putting together a masterpiece, even though she wasn't paid for that part in particular.

It wasn't about the money, it was about the craft. The time and attention that lead up to it was the best part. The finished product was just icing on the cake. It was your chance to sit back and enjoy what you made, along with other people of course.

I never set out to do something with a full outline. Well…okay I did. But it was usually scattered and unfinished. Only when I began to piece together the ideas I had first did the rest of it begin to fall into place. It didn't take long before I had a full script with the help of some of my script writing buddies and several different scenes.

My favorite things to shoot were parodies of just about anything, romcoms (my catchy little nick names for romantic comedies), action films or horror. I didn't like anything that was too sappy or too heavy, so no films about a child dying of cancer or on opposite ends of the spectrum, a lovey dovey couple too full of angst.

Example? I hated those stupid Nicohlas Sparks films. No thank you.

I picked at my lime green nail polish and faced the screen again, minimizing final cut pro and pulling up Facebook. Glancing at the clock in the bottom right corner of my Mac, I knew it would be time for my best friend Angela Weber to be gushing if she'd won the tickets to that art gala.

The two of us were about as different as two best friends can be. She loved the things I didn't, like sappy romantic movies, artsy museums, volunteering for the fun of it, and any kind of vegetarian recipe.

I was a much rougher around the edges. A twenty three year old, average-looking, tomboyish, non-artsy film major who enjoyed getting her hands dirty. I would eat just about anything that wasn't healthy and my wardrobe was what Angela called, comfortable and not chic. But I was comfortable in my outfits that consisted mainly of various t-shirts, tanks, shorts and yoga pants.

Angela always wore what was in season and fashionable. Sometimes on my birthdays, she spoiled me with some of the same stuff she wore. Then it got to hang in my closet and be neglected unless the two of us went out and she argued me into it so she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me.

I pulled up Angela's Facebook and frowned. No announcement yet. So she either didn't get it and was crying in a corner somewhere, or she did get it was waiting to tell me in person.

Strange that it didn't go on to her FB if she did win though. The two of us were alike in that we enjoyed social networking. But I was more of a Twitter person and she loved Facebook because she got to show off all her work and post her philosophical musings about it.

I knew better than to post my work online however. It was much easier for someone to take a film I made and take credit for it than it would be for someone to mimic one of Angela's brilliant paintings. I had to admit, the girl was talented.

I filmed a biography about her and her art once, promising it would only go viral and be shown if she was made a big star, which she was likely to.

I thought of her obsession with that Paul Lahote guy and snorted.

See, here was my thing: I'm a film major, so people would think I'd love celebrities and the star life style and be a hardcore fangirl and all of that. But the truth is, my favorite hobby was going to movies not because of the actors, but to see how they were directed and how the plot was executed. I was one of those overly critical geeks who stuck around after the movie was over to read all the credits.

I figured if the crew worked that hard to give us a film, their work should be acknowledged. The credits were always the most underrated and most ignored parts of a film, which annoyed me as a film major. I also loved watching hours of behind the scenes footage on DVDs and directors cuts of movies. That's right. I was your classic nerd.

I heard a door slam in the living room of the apartment I shared with my best friend. Spinning around in the cair on my desk, I faced the doorway I knew she'd be opening any second. I heard her keys drop on the table and her footsteps head this way.

I fixed a smile onto my face, preparing for the good news based a gut feeling in my stomach.

The doorknob turned, the door swung open and there stood my best friend, pink in the face and grinning from ear to ear.

I stood up and extended my arms. "Are congratulations in order?"

She nodded like a bobble head and started bouncing in place. "Bella! Oh my god Bella, I won! Mrs. Ryan announced it! I'M GOING TO PAUL LAHOTE'S GALA!"

She rushed forward and threw her arms around me. I smiled supportively and patted her back, feeling her own excitement drain into me.

I truly was happy for her. This was a big deal. Her art friends were probably at home hating her this very moment.

"Bella I can't believe it!" She squealed. It's tonight! And there's a dinner first. A dinner!"

"Yay dinner!" I mimicked teasingly. "Bet you've never gone to one of those before!"

She stepped back and shoved my shoulder. "Shut up you! it's going to be a blast! I can't wait to ask Paul what he thinks of my art work and to look at some of us! You know he went to our school right? But he didn't graduate sophomore year because he got famous early by that one agency!"

"I think you mentioned it," I said, knowing she'd mentioned it ten thousand times since the Welcome Back contest had been announced. "You don't plan on having a full out romance with this guy do you?"

Angela laughed. "Of course not silly! I'm just happy and I admire his work! Yes he's like…gorgeous and everything…but I'm more interested in seeing his work. And Bella you have to come with me."

I felt the grin slide off my face like excess paint dripping down a canvas. "Do what now?"

"Come with me!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I have two tickets and there is no one I would rather take than my best friend."

"Uh…" I said stupidly. "I kind of…I mean…Ang…you know I don't do well at fancy stuff like that."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Seriosuly? Yes you do! You'll be fine! And besides, when you become a big director you're going to have to go to all kinds of Hollywood parties and red carpet events! We live in California, Bella you know this."

"But this is an art gala," I complained, staring down at my converse. "I'm going to be so out of place. I know nothing about art. Why don't you take Jared or something? He'd love to meet Paul and the three of you could have fun talking about…paintings and inspiration and whatever else artsy people talk about."

"For one, Jared asked, and no. I don't want to go with him. He's my rival. And two, I dunno…if one of your films won one of those film festival award showings you've always wanted to go to, would you take me, or would you take your rival, Jacob?"

I shuddered quickly and shook my head. "Ugh. Could you not bring him up? Of course I would take you!"

"And I would go to support my best friend!" Angela said, beaming.

"But you love movies!" I countered. "So really I'd be putting you in the setting of something you love."

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm also sure I wouldn't be able to talk to any of the other directors there about what it's like to make a movie and how much I enjoy it since I'm not a film major but I would still go. Can't you do the same for me? please?"

I groaned and stared up at the black ceiling of my room.

"Pleeeeease?" she begged, and I head a small thump that meant she'd dropped to her knees. "Pleaseeee go with me to meet Paul. It'll be fun and it's free food and you love free food! I bet it's not even anything healthy like I eat, I bet it's yummy!"

I laughed. "To enter the contest didn't you have to let them know if there would be any dietary restrictions? They do ask things like that you know. So I'll probably be eating rabit food tonight."

Angela poked out her bottom lip and gave me sad eyes through her square-framed glasses. "Pleeeeeease?"

I sighed and pouted. "Oh, fine! Whatever! I will go! But I probably won't like Paul!"

She stood up and grinned. "YAY! And I'm sure you'll like him! He seems great! And I want you to wear a dress, okay? Something nice. This is semi formal."

I almost argued, but then I didn't. I closed my mouth and nodded. This was her day and her special moment. I didn't want to ruin it by being a negative Nancy. I wouldn't want her to do that to me if it was my day.

"Okay," I told her. "I'm sure I can find something suitable."

She let out a loud squeak and pulled me into one of her bouncy excited hugs that nearly knocked me down. "I love you! I love you so much Bella! and I can't wait!"

"Me either," I said, only kind of meaning it.

"I have to go get ready!" she said, stepping back. "Starting now! I need to look perfect for Paul!"

She bolted from my room and ran down the hall to her own. I shook my head and turned to look at myself in the mirror.

I was an attractive girl with chocolate brown eyes and matching brown hair and a nice face, but a little too skinny to look feminine and curvy, which was why I wore the clothes I did. They hid the tiny bit of size eight shape I had. I wasn't much into showing off my body, but my legs were nice.

And because of Angela, I'd be showing them off in some dress tonight.

Yay.

I fell down onto my bed and checked my iPhone, noticing that while I'd been editing my romcom I had two missed calls from Mom.

I didn't have much to say to her ever since I moved out to be closer to college and her husband Phil moved in. My dad Charlie died when I was twelve and for the longest time it was me, her and my younger sister Natalie. Then mom started dating when I was sixteen, met Phil and started dating him. At first, I thought she just had a crush on him that wouldn't last long, but after two years I realized he was going to be a keeper.

It wasn't that Phil was bad with me or my sister, he just wasn't my dad. Sometimes he tried a little too hard to get us to like him. It had worked with Natalie, but no luck with me so far. Seven years had passed since I met the guy and you'd think I'd be used to him by now, but nope, not a chance.

I was glad I now lived in an apartment here in Venice with Angela. It was my excuse not to have to look at him and my mom and be reminded of the dad I lost.

Groaning again, I hit redial and called my mom.

"Hi sweetie!" mom said excitedly. "It's good to hear from you! How is school?"

"Fine so far," I said, rolling over onto my back. "Just editing a project as usual. It's only the end of the first week."

"Mmmmhmm," she said, sounding disinterested.

I pursed my lips. "It's another romcom. I had two of my friends from UCLA do a couple of the scenes, although I need a few more people."

"Good, good…" she said. "How is Angela doing? Are you two up to anything tonight? I made chili and you should drop by for dinner."

_And see you and Prince Charming drooling all over each other?_ I thought grudgingly. _No thanks._

"It's a new recipe you'll get to sample before the public does!" Mom gushed. "It's going to be part of the new menu!"

I rolled my eyes. My mom was in the restaurant business with Phil. Once they'd gotten serious, she decided to make his carreer her career. She'd always been a good cook and used to own a catering business, but that fell off a little and now it was gone completely.

"Sounds great mom," I lied, knowing I loved chili but was annoyed for how she dismissed me discussing my romcom. "But Ang and I are going out tonight. She won tickets to dinner and a celebrity art gala."

"Doesn't sound like your style," mom said, laughing a little. "But tell her I said congratulations. She must be thrilled."

"Yep," I said, raising my knee up and propping my left ankle on it. "She's beyond excited. I'm not as pumped. I hate stuck up celebrities. I like the more laid back chill ones, and I have a feeling Paul Lahote is going to be all artsy and full of himself especially since he got as far as he did with no college degree."

" You never know!" mom said. "You could have a blast and he could turn out to be different than you think. I bet he's a very nice young man who is the same as you and Angela."

I snorted. "Nice one, mom. You should be a comedian."

"No attitude from you missy!" Mom lectured sternly. "You go out tonight, support your best friend and enjoy yourself. You could be on the road to a fame career, too if you'd majored in dance. Remember how I used to always try to get you in those classes?"

I wrinked my nose. Ah yes. What fond memories those were. My mom had always tried pushing me into dance. Especially when Natalie was born and sure enough, at the age of two, decided she wanted to be a dancer. She'd actually stuck with it and was pretty good. She'd been on dance team all through elementary, middle and still was in high school as a freshman.

I, however, had always been the nerdy kid, writing scenes and following people around with a camera. My dad encouraged it and even took part in some of my earlier movies, which hadn't been very good since I was just a kid. But mom never liked it. never saw the point in wanting to stay out of the spotlight and behind the camera. Natalie was a big supporter though, always wanting to know what I would make next and asking if I needed an actor her age. It was because of her that mom agreed to watch some of my films during family movie nights.

She'd been in a few of my films, too. Hardly anyone I knew or was friends with wasn't unless they were extremely camera shy.

"You would have been a wonderful dancer," mom went on. "And you have the perfect body for it. So thin and lean."

"I hate dancing," I reminded her. And I did. The few times I'd danced had been to mimic Natalie, or because I was drunk at a club or party. "Anyway, I guess I'd better start getting ready for tonight. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Perfect!" mom said. "Phil sends his love and so does Nattie. Have fun sweetie."

"I will, thanks mom," I said, hanging up the phone.

_Was I going to have fun tonight?_ I wondered_. Or would I just want to shoot myself by the end of the evening? _

**Paul's POV**

As I walked down the hallway of the facility I'd be using for tonight's gala, I was once again in awe of the work my assistant could get people to do when she was bossy enough.

Everything was perfect, at least so far. She'd had the decorators at this since yesterday evening and I couldn't wait to see the final product.

The area I was in now was the place where my guests would come in, a long, extravagant hallway with a few of my paintings hung up and multicolored lightbulbs in the ceiling. I put my hand on the doorknob at the end of the hall and turned, knowing I was going to get yelled at for looking before the main room was done.

The large, open room was even better than I could have dreamed. More of my paintings and a few of my rarely made clay sculptures were placed at a semi circle in the back of the room. A few feet stood between each one, and they were draped on either side with neon purple curtains and a blank sign that would soon read what each one was, as well as the story behind each piece.

The rest of the room was decorated with one large silk banner that said "An Evening with Paul Lahote", a self portrait of me on one wall, and on the left side was the makings of bar/finger food area, which I'd insisted on for my guests.

My assistant Sue came rushing up to me, her long dark hair flying behind her. She looked panicked, and I knew a lecture was heading my way.

I grinned and held up my hands. "I'm sorry. But I had to see what was going on. You know how much of a control freak I am."

"But you're not supposed to be in here yet!" she said hysterically, rolling up a copy of tonight's itinerary and smacking my arm with it. "Out! Out! Out! Out! We aren't finished yet!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Oh alright. But since I'm technically the boss I don't have to go anywhere."

She put her hands on her hips. "That isn't going to work. You know I only kick you out because I love you and want to see your face during the final review."

I smiled at her. "I love you, too, Sue. And thanks."

She shooed me away with her hands. "Out! I promise I will show you when everything is done. As long as you're here though…how is everything."

"Incredible as always," I said, glancing around again. "The self portrait makes me look a bit conceited though. I would have rather had a small photo of me at the front entrance. They know who they're coming to see without blowing up my face and making such a huge deal."

"This is a huge deal!" Sue said excitedly. "The biggest. Especially since it's your first, personal one-on-one meet and greet with a fan. You've done a group one before, but never have you done something like this!"

"She is right you know," came a deep voice from behind me.

I turned to see Harry Smith, my body guard and limo driver coming into the room. He was never too far behind me and panicked if I wasn't in his sight.

He was a good looking SOB, with jet black hair, dark eyes, dark skin and could be a little intimidating if you didn't know him well; nearly seven feet of pure muscle and power. I didn't need him so much for my own protection as far as defense; that I was sure I could handle. His primary job was to keep the fangirls at bay and make sure none of my precious artwork was meddled with during galas like these.

"Outside of yearly donations, this is the biggest thing you've done with your old school by allowing an art student to bring a friend and meet with you one on one," Harry said.

"True," I agreed. "And she's talented. When I saw her work, I knew she was the one I wanted to meet, although I saw so much talent in what was submitted to me I wish I could have invited them all."

Sue had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking a little impatient.

"Okay, I'm leaving," I told her with a smile. "Geez, kick me out of my own gala."

"Just for a few hours," she said, looking delighted now that Harry and I were going to leave.

She practically shoved us out the door and once we were in the hall I said to Harry, "Do the chefs in the kitchen have anything ready yet? Hate to be so demanding but I'm starved and on the way here there was traffic so I don't wanna put you through taking me to get anything."

Harry put his hand on my shoulder. "No problem boss. I'll take you wherever you want to go if nothing in the kitchen is ready. Let me go check."

We made our way to the kitchen and I stood right outside, leaning against the wall and feeling excited about tonight. I truly loved meeting my fans and this was a bigger deal than I was making it out to be, I just didn't want my assistant knowing I was a little nervous.

Even being a famous "professional" artist, I still felt slightly worried whenver people were coming to view my pieces. I was open to criticism, but that didn't mean I liked it.

My bodyguard Harry leaned out of the kitchen doorway. "The chef said he can whip you up any kind of sandwich you want, boss. If you want something better he'll do that too, but he'd rather you save the fancy stuff for your dinner tonight."

I smiled. "Tell him I'll take a chicken salad Panini on rye with mushrooms and a tomato basil sauce."

Harry chuckled. "You had that order ready, huh?"

I shrugged. "It's what I've been craving all day. If there was a Panera nearby I'd just go there and get one."

"No need," Harry said. "We've got you taken care of."

I nodded. "I know that, man. That's why I love you guys."

**Bella's POV**

Even I, who hated wearing anything fancy unless I was forced to, had to admit I looked amazing tonight.

The dress I wore was black with white trim, strapless and gave the illusion that I actually had a shape. I'd pulled my hair back into a half ponytail so I looked a little more sophisticated and went very light on the make up. Shadow, mascara and gloss only. The shoes on my feet were black strappy three-inch heels given to me by my mother last Christmas. They still had the tag before I'd put them on, which shows just how often I wore things like this.

Still, I felt good about how I looked. Maybe if I was lucky there would be some eye candy at the party I could flirt with to distract me from the fancy, stuck-up, rich types.

Not that I was much of a flirt. But I could be when I was in the right mood or had the right amount of booze.

I did a twirl and looked at myself in the full length mirror. Two seconds later the door opened and there stood my best friend, looking like a goddess.

Her hair was down around her shoulders in heavy waves. The ensemble she wore was a pink lacy tank dress with a very low neckline and a high waist right below it. The knee length-skirt was see-through material over soft pink silk. On her feet were light brown sandal heels an inch or two higher than my own and in her hand was a matching pink handbag.

"So what do you think?" she asked, noticing my assessment of her. "Do you think I look sophisticated enough? I don't want Paul Lahote to think I'm some geeky college kid."

I laughed. "You definitely don't look like a geeky college kid. You look amazing. I love that dress! And I don't even like dresses."

Angela beamed, making her look even more gorgeous. "I found it on sale at the mall and have been saving it for a special occasion. This is about as special as it gets!"

"I'll remember that when I invite you to my wedding," I teased, picking up my own black handbag and checking to make sure everything I needed was inside.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah," I teased. "So how do I look?"

She looked me up and down, then circled me. "Beautiful, as always. Although I do wish you'd painted your nails. Hands and feet."

I groaned, thinking I'd spent ten whole minutes taking the chipped lime green polish off my nails earlier.

"I didn't want to," I told her. "It would have taken too long. Besides, plain is nice."

"Uh huh," she said. "Anyway if you're ready let's go. I can't wait to meet Paul!"

I wanted to make a smart retort, but instead I put a smile on my face and followed her out of our apartment and out to her Miata.

Sooner than I had anticipated, we were on the freeway, and for some reason even I felt nervous. And a little annoyed.

"Why do I let you do these things to me?" I asked Angela.

She smiled even wider. "Because you know it will be better for you in the long run and you want to support your best friend."

"Right," I said, staring out at the passing lights of the highway.

Angela started bouncing in her seat. "In less than fifteen minutes I am going to be meeting Paul Lahote. This…this is going to be the best night ever."

I clapped my hands together in mock excitement and stared at her. "Maybe, if you're lucky, when your eyes meet Paul's, he will sigh dramatically and pull you into his arms declaring his mad, lustful, undying love for you."

I reached out to nowhere with my arm, staring into an imaginary spotlight. "It will be as though two souls intertwined. Like destiny! He will say, "Angela, my love, who shares the same passion I do for the arts! We will be wed this night! And we shall ride off into the sunset together on magicalcanvases of love!"

I gave a long, fake swoon and pretended to faint, putting my forearm across my forehead.

I could feel Angela's burning glare, but then she started laughing. "Wow Bella, that was way over dramatic. Even for you. I'm going to have to ask that you _not_ turn that little scene into a movie."

"It'll be brilliant though!" I insisted, sitting up and looking at her. "Oh can't you see it? We can call the film 'A Work of Art' and it will win an Oscar for best love story, then I'll approach the microphone and say 'Thank you all for watching this film. It's based on my best friend's love for a celebrity artist and the fantastic life they have together now! If it wasn't for them and their ten kids, I wouldn't have had the inspiration to direct the most-'"

"Ten kids?" Angela interrupted loudly as we exited the highway. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," I said, as if I was taking a mental note for the film. "Ten kids. Five boys, five girls. You and Paul. Own it."

She made a face. "No thanks. Besides, yes I love Paul's artwork and yes he's gorgeous, but I don't want to ride off into the sunset with him. No way I could handle actually dating a celebrity. He probably already has a girlfriend knowing him. It wouldn't surprise me since it's been four years he left CalArts and his career took off. Lucky S.O.B."

"Yours will, too, someday," I said reassuringly. "Just wait."

She smiled again and turned onto one of the streets in West Hollywood and looking around for something.

"Shoot," she said. "I forgot to ask about how parking works. We'll have to go up to the building and ask where we can park. It should be somewhere around here."

As we rounded another corner, her inquiry was answered for us. This street was packed with cars moving toward a large fancy looking building at the end of it.

Angela started bouncing again. "Holy shit…holy shit we're almost here!"

I smiled a little, feeling happy for my friend. We kept moving through traffic until we came through a circle drive, pausing in front of the building where a valet stand was parked.

Glancing behind me, I noticed there was a roped off area with a red carpet and camera men and news reporters were set up for work.

"Holy shit," I whispered, echoing Angela.

The valet came down to us and said something I didn't catch to Angela.

"We're guests of Paul's this evening," she said, and I heard her unzip her purse to take out the tickets.

"Ah you're the one who won the contest! I see they have your name printed on them!" said the valet. "Very good. You two are VIP's. I will take your car and park it at no charge."

"Really?" Angela said excitedly, knowing how expensive it was to park almost anywhere in West Hollywood.

"Of course," he said, smiling kindly. "As you said, you are guests of Mr. Lahote. Please, remove your belongings and let me park your car. I will give you a ticket and you will hold on to that. At the end of the evening you bring it back to me, and I will go get your vehicle Ms. Weber."

Angela grabbed her purse, took her tickets from the man and practically jumped out of the car. I followed her clutching my handbag nervously.

God. Why was I so jumpy? I had to be feeding off her energy.

"Look over there," I said to Angela, nodding toward the red carpet. "Camera crews and stuff set up. I think when the actual gala is open his famous friends and stuff are going to show up."

Angela let out a squeal of excitement. "I really can't believe we're doing this or that we're actually here. This is incredible Bella."

I looped my arm through hers. "Let's get inside then. Don't want to keep Paul waiting."

I saw her eyes begin to tear up a we walked up the dark carpeted stars and into a dark open foyer. I couldn't see much of anything, but when I looked across the room there was an open door with a security guard standing in front of it, talking into a mic on his shoulder.

Angela took the lead and walked over, practically dragging me a long with her. when we got there, the guard smiled kindly at us, even though he was a big scary looking black man who looked like he could kill if he was in the mood for it.

"Good evening ladies," he said, waving his clipboard. "Names please."

Angela showed him her tickets and said "Angela Weber and guest, Bella Swan. We won the Welcome Back contest for CalArts University and are going to be having the dinner with Paul tonight."

"You did that all yourself," I said, giving her the credit she deserved. "It was your art he loved so much."

"Ah, that's exciting," said the guard. "So your Angela. Paul is very excited to meet you. I'll punch your tickets, then you step right over there and I'll bring him out to meet you. He and his assistant will escort you inside."

Angela gasped and handed over her tickets. "He's going to come out here, like…here in this room?"

The guard laughed. "Yes. And if the two of you have any trouble you let me know. After everyone is in I'll be in charge of security. I'm his bodyguard. The name's Harry."

At this point, Angela looked ready to pass out, so I supported her as we moved to wait by the door.

"Don't faint on me," I said, waving air at her with my hand. "You won't get to meet Paul if you do. Or maybe he'll just give you CPR."

She said nothing, just held her handbag tightly against her chest. I knew instinctively she was trying to keep herself calm.

A few minutes later we heard footsteps, and Harry grinned again at both of us. We turned toward the doorway and there he was; out walked Paul.

My stomach leaped as though I'd missed a step going down a set of stairs. I'd pictures of him before because there were a few in the art school and of course on Angela's facebook when she tweeted him painting one of his pieces…but in person was so different.

He was tall, almost six feet with short black hair and a pointed but handsome face. His eyes were black, his lips were full and his smile was brilliant. The color of his skin was a deep russet brown and he was dressed to kill in a black suit and black loafers.

Suddenly a smile was fixed on to my face, and I had no idea why.

"Good evening," He said, stepping forward and extending his hand. "I'm Paul. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies."

Angela's lower lip was trembling, but not as if she were going to cry. It's like the excitement was coming off her in waves. She reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm Angela," she said in a shaky voice. "How are you?"

His smile widened and I noticed his teeth were straight, white and perfect. "I'm fine, thanks. Ah , so you're the contest winner. I wasn't sure which one of you ladies it was. It's fantastic to meet you, finally."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I mean…it's amazing to be here. I can't believe I actually won."

He winked. "You're very talented. So I do believe it. I look forward to discussing your work with you at dinner. And who is this?"

He looked at me, and I jumped as though someone had touched me with freezing cold hands.

"I'm Bella," I said, trying to sound off putting even though my heart was starting to pump faster. "I'm Angela's best friend and I'm here for moral support."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said. "We could all use good friends. I'm glad you came tonight. You're both in for a treat."

Angela sqeaked again, and I tried not to laugh.

Paul nodded toward the doorway. "Shall we? I hope you two are as hungry as I am. It's a three course meal starting with an appetizer."

Duh, I wanted to say, but didn't.

Suddenly I felt a little annoyed. Was he going to point out blatantly obvious things all night?

We followed him into a long hallway set with neon purple lights in the celing, and along the walls were a few paintings.

"Oh," Angela said breathlessly, stopping to stare at one. "This one…I remember seeing it on your Twitter last year…"

Paul turned and beamed at her. "I see you're a social media junkie as well, with a very good memory."

I mimicked his words under my breath and glanced at my watch. Eye candy or not, this was going be a very long night.

End Author Note: And that's all she wrote! Lol for now. Sorry this has taken so long to post everyone but I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

I can't post any spoilers, but I will say we continue what happens at the gala in the next chapter. And Jacob makes an appearance!

Okay so those were spoilers. But not very specific ones. Lol. LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!

Xoxoxox

Cam


	2. The Rival

Chapter 2: The Rival

Author Note: Hi guys! Omg I have seriously been overwhelmed by the response to my new story. So glad you guys are loving it so far. This means the world to me. I'm excited to keep writing.

I had a lot of concern from you Jake/Bella lovers out there about me making a Bella/Paul story. I could go into that, but it would give shit away. So…um. It's a Bella/Paul story but Jake is in it! That's all I can say. Sorry.

Mist is the best beta ever. YAY.

EVERYONE LIKE "A WORK OF ART" ON FACEBOOK! LINK ON MY PROFILE! Don't make me come after you.

No song for this chapter. READ READ READ!

**Bella's POV**

I stabbed a few spinach leaves with my fork and stuffed them into my mouth, chewing slowly and glancing around the dining room.

Now this was probably one of the fanciest places I'd ever been. The walls were mahogany as well as the furniture, the carpet was blood red, the silverware on the tables was a little heavier than the cheap stuff I was used to using, and it seemed like every time anyone's water glass got halfway empty, someone would come along and refill it.

Even the food was fancy. I'd expected us to have maybe a salad for an appetizer like in a normal restaurant, but instead we'd had some sort of thick creamy soup with lobster in it. Angela, being a vegetarian, did get a salad with fresh vegetables.

Now I was munching on dinner, which happened to be honey glazed salmon, brown rice and roasted potatoes.

Next to me, Angela and Paul were chatting up a storm about their artwork and it was hard to tune them out. I probably would have joined in the conversation, except for the fact that I had nothing to say given that I wasn't an art geek.

Paul, I noticed, had perfect table manners. He didn't scarf down his food like the slobs I saw around campus. But then again, he was a celebrity and probably felt he needed to retain some sort of classy status.

I approved of how he responded to Angela. He seemed delighted to have her there, not rushed or annoyed, and he didn't act as if she were beneath him just because she wasn't famous.

As I stared at him, hating that I kind of admired his good looks, I wondered what his story was besides the whole celebrity artist thing. I was suspicious of people by nature, and I had to know if the nice guy thing was a façade for fans or if he was genuine.

"And Bella remind me what it is you do in school again?"

I quickly swallowed a mouthful of potato and nearly choked. Was he talking to me?

His hazel eyes were fixed in my direction, so clearly he was.

"Uh…" I said stupidly. "I'm a film major. I hope to go into directing."

God. Why hadn't he asked me that before? Oh right. He'd been busy chatting it up with Angela.

"She's amazing," Angela said, grinning at Paul. "She makes really good films and finds the best people to play certain parts."

I felt my face flood with color and I ducked my head. "Thanks, Ang…but I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about me."

"Why not?" Paul asked, smiling as he finished the food on his plate. "Sorry your friend and I have taken over chatting about art so much. I didn't mean to make you feel left out."

"I'm fine," I said stiffly. "Don't worry about it."

Our plates were then taken away, and a few moments later, a few choices of dessert were brought out on silver trays.

Paul smiled at the waitresses bringing out desserts. "This is always my favorite part of the meal."

"Mine too," Angela said, selecting a vanilla bean ice cream with chocolate sauce.

"You sure you don't have to watch your physique or any of that?" I asked, picking a slice of raspberry cheesecake.

Paul stared and Angela glared at me.

"Bella! Don't be rude!" she snapped.

"Just asking," I said, shrugging. "Usually celebrities are all weight conscious and everything. Not that he looks bad; I was just asking a question."

Angela folded her arms and shook her head at me.

Paul smirked. "I'm fine actually. I do workout, but I enjoy a treat once in a while."

I leaned on to my elbows and stared at him, feeling a little malicious now. "So tell me something else Mr. Lahote. Do you do these galas because you really enjoy meeting your fans, or because you like showing off your art work and throwing your money around?"

Angela said nothing, just put her face in her hands.

Paul seemed unaffected by the question. "I enjoy meeting people who are fans of my work, but it's not as if I am an actor or singer, so I don't get quite that type of following. Of course, I love showing off my work. I assume you as a director would love to show your films once they are completed. Making a painting or drawing is quite the same and has less to do with money and more to do with my love for what I do."

"Just curious," I said, taking a bite of cheesecake. "Especially since I've never talked to a celebrity before."

"Allow me to demonstrate more of my work," Paul said. "The gala will begin shortly so we should finish here. I think once you see more of my art and the effort that goes into it you'll understand."

_Not likely,_ I thought.

God I was being a bitch tonight and probably ruining Angela's moment. It was just that for some reason, this Paul guy irritated me.

Angela and Paul finished chatting and I concentrated on my dessert, telling myself not to make any more smart-ass remarks for the rest of the evening if I wanted my best friend to still love me once we left.

Once dessert was finished, Paul led us out of the room, back down the hallway and up to a wooden door on the left.

"Ladies," he said, turning to face us. "Welcome to my art show."

We stepped inside once the door opened and even my jaw dropped. Now this was some fancy shit.

The room was large and circular with a semi-circle of Paul's artwork set up at the back end. On the left side of the room was a bar and table with a selection of finger foods. On the right was a large portrait of Paul. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting if he'd painted it or if it was a photograph. Hanging from the ceiling was a deep purple banner that read, "An evening with Paul Lahote."

"How, cool, is, this?" Angela asked excitedly, pausing after each word. "Oh my god I can't believe we're here!"

Paul lead us further into the room and then other people began filing in, none of which I recognized but I knew instinctively they had to be his art friends from other parts of the country.

Angela gasped, as we got closer to one of Paul's paintings. It was a close up of a tiger, but instead of orange and white fur, it had black and white fur and stripes. Surrounding its face was not a mane, but several deep green leaves, as though it were peering through a bunch of bushes.

"Bella isn't it beautiful?" she breathed.

"It's nice," I said politely. I would have asked why the tiger wasn't its proper color, but then I remembered there were white Tigers in other countries like India.

Artists like Angela hardly ever stuck to the status quo when it came to paintings or drawings. This made me think she and Paul had this in common, which had to be why she loved him so much.

"I painted this after I got back from Africa last year," Paul said, walking over to us with two half-full wine glasses in his hand. "I've been saving it for this gala in particular."

"So you don't always put out your new pieces right away then?" Angela asked, her brown eyes widening.

Paul shook his head and handed us each a glass. "Only when I'm inspired to. Only my very favorite pieces are ever repeated during an art show. The last thing I want to be is predictable."

"This is incredible," Angela said happily. "Do you have any for sale?"

Paul nodded and grinned. "A few. Follow me."

We did and I noticed the room getting a little more crowded. People were already walking around and observing Paul's work. Apparently, the little private tour we were getting was for the two of us. I also noticed that Paul's bodyguard would periodically appear in the doorway, as though checking to make sure his precious boss was still alive.

I snorted. Why did all of this seem so ridiculous to me? Not the art show in itself, but observing the celebrity lifestyle?

Paul showed us a few of his for sale pieces, and these were more my style, even as a non-artsy person. I remember Ang, telling me paintings like these were called abstract art. You couldn't tell what the story was by looking at them and sometimes they had no story at all. Just a blend of colors, patterns and shapes. Kind of like a jigsaw puzzle that wasn't put together yet, but purposefully left that way.

"Chaos," I said, leaning close to one of his paintings. It was a circle, cut into slices like a pizza, with each slice a mix of different colors. Around the edges, where you'd seen numbers on a clock, were Japanese symbols.

"Is that what you call it?" Paul asked, smirking.

"That's what it looks like," I said. "No offense."

Angela giggled. "He's asking you that because that's what it's called."

I turned around to look at her, and she pointed to a sign right above it that read, "Chaos in Tokyo."

My stomach did another backflip.

"So you do know a little something about art," Paul said, sounding impressed.

"Not really," I said, and I felt my cheeks fill with color again. "It was just the first thing that came to mind when I saw the painting. It's really good, by the way."

He grinned, and I nearly stopped breathing. "Thank you, Bella. I appreciate the compliment."

Before I could say anything else, a woman with dark hair wearing a business suit and a headset rushed up to Paul.

"Excuse me," she said, touching Paul on the arm. "I've got a couple who wants to know if they can speak with you about the painting with the music notes."

Paul shook his head at her. "Did you tell them it's not for sale, Sue?"

"Yes I did boss and they want to hear it from you themselves."

Paul chuckled. "Alright."

"You can go ahead," Angela said to Paul. "Bella and I will hang out here and wait for you."

"Thanks ladies," he said politely. "I'll be right back."

As he walked away, I tried to calm whatever the hell was going down with my body. I suddenly felt a little clammy all over.

"You okay, Bella?" Angela asked, looking me over.

"Actually I want to step outside for a bit," I said quickly. "It's a little hot in here."

She frowned. "Are you sure? I think Paul was going to talk to you more about that painting."

"He can when I get back," I said, trying to smile. "I'd just really like to go out for a bit. It's hot in here."

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked anxiously.

"No thanks," I said. "Really, I'll be fine. I'll be back in no more than five minutes."

She glanced away, and I instantly felt horrible for wanting to abandon my friend on her big night, however briefly. But I seriously needed a breather.

I gave her a quick hug. "I'll be right back Ang. Promise. See you in a bit."

**Angela's POV**

After Bella left through the exit door, I tried really hard not to feel abandoned. I thought she just felt a little flustered after she and Paul made a connection with that painting.

She tried to pretend she wasn't the star stuck type, but what she actually wasn't was the fan girl type. At least not around these people. Instead of making her excited and happy, they made her nervous and edgy, which was probably why she made that comment to Paul at dinner.

Frowning, I did hope she'd come back with a better attitude. I figured maybe she would after a few minutes.

To occupy myself, I walked over to the area with all the finger food, loading up a small plate with grapes, cantaloupe and sliced strawberries.

"How are you tonight?" asked a stranger next to me.

I jumped and looked over. He was a tall, slightly familiar, average looking man with green eyes hidden behind glasses, a receding hairline and a kind smile.

"I'm one of Paul's friends. My name is Cole. Are you enjoying the party?"

"I am," I told him happily. "Paul is very talented. I'm Angela by the way."

"Webber, right?" he asked, beaming.

My mouth fell open. I couldn't help it.

Cole chuckled. "Paul mentioned you to that nice couple he's talking to now. I overheard and thought I would come say hi to a fellow student. Well, sort of. I graduated CalArts last year so I'm alumni now."

I smacked a hand to my forehead. "Now I know why you look familiar! I remember seeing you around on occasion. I'm sorry I never introduced myself."

"No biggie," he said kindly. "I do hate to be forward, but would you mind showing me a few samples of your work out of curiosity?"

I nodded, feeling like a bobble head. Setting my plate down, I reached into my purse for my iPhone, pulled up the album that was dedicated to a few of my favorite pieces and handed him my phone.

"These are the ones I submitted to Paul," I said proudly. "I've done these just in the last week."

"Impressive," he said, studying each one before scrolling. There were only three, but he looked at them exactly how I would look at any painting, as though it was something to study rather than glance at.

A pretty girl with short, brown curly hair came over and gave Cole a slight nudge with her elbow. "Hey Cole. What are you up to?"

He must have known who she was without looking at her, because he didn't look up. "Hi Georgia, honey. Look at these. Aren't they amazing?"

I blushed and felt a huge stupid grin spread across my face. A CalArts alum and friend of Paul's was passing around my phone to show off _my _artwork at Paul Lahote's gala.

I seriously could have fainted right then and there.

"Are these yours?" the woman called Georgia asked, smiling at me.

All I could do was nod again.

"You've got some talent honey," she said. "I would know. I am an artist, too but I went to school in New York. I'm here with Cole tonight as his guest."

"And fiancée," Cole said, kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations," I finally said to them both. "It's nice to meet you Georgia, I'm Angela. I won tickets to the gala and I'm in my final year at CalArts."

Georgia winked. "Soon enough, you'll be hosting your own celebrity gala like this and some artsy college student will be on their way to come meet you."

I stopped breathing. "You really think so?"

"With work like this it's certainly possible," Cole said, handing back my phone.

Just then, Paul came back over with a smile on his face. "There you are. Thought I'd lost you for a minute."

"Nope!" I said. "I'm here. I was talking to two of your friends."

Paul looked at them and grinned. "Hi Cole. Georgia, how are you?"

"Fine," she said, blushing a little. "How did you know my name?"

"Cole told me about you," Paul said proudly. "He sent me an e-mail the other day telling me he proposed in Times Square and you said yes."

Georgia grinned and leaned on her fiancée's side. "That I did. I'm so happy he told you about us."

"I can't think of anyone I haven't told," Cole said happily.

Paul glanced around a little. "Hey Angela, where is your friend?"

I was so happy in this moment that him reminding me she'd briefly abandoned me didn't bring me down at all. "She stepped out for a bit. She'll be back though."

"On her own?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

I nodded. "She didn't want me to go with her. I think she just got a little embarrassed about guessing your picture. She's a little shy around celebrities."

He glanced toward the exit door. "Would you mind if I went to check on her? She really shouldn't be out there alone this late. Hollywood is nice but it's not the safest place for a young woman to be wandering around alone. I'll bring my bodyguard, Harry."

I swear, by the end of the night my cheeks would be sore from all the smiling. "That's so sweet, Paul. Of course I don't mind."

He nodded. "Alright then. I'll be right back. Excuse me."

"He's a good friend to have," Cole said, picking up his plate and starting on the food. "You should see if the two of you can stay connected after the gala. He has friendships with some of his fans."

I smiled and retrieved my own plate, wondering if that were even possible. Having a celebrity friend seemed like one of those, too good to be true things.

But then again…so had this gala. And look where I was.

**Bella's POV**

Once I was back outside, I did what I told Ang I was going to do and took a deep breath, trying to shake off my agitation.

Part of me knew I was ruining my best friend's big night and I hated myself for it. Why couldn't I just stop such a bitch?

I stared over at the red carpet on the right side of the building, where guests were still filing in. Good lord, how many friends did Paul have?

Just as I was about to go over and maybe get some footage of this on my camera, a voice said,"Watcha doing there, Swan?"

I closed my eyes, feeling annoyed. It couldn't be him. It really couldn't. Because he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. And surely he wouldn't have followed me because that would be completely creepy.

"Are you going to go over and walk the red carpet?" he asked. "I thought you'd be inside chatting it up with your big celebrity friends."

I let out a deep breath and turned around.

There was Jacob Black, leaning against the valet stand and loudly smacking a piece of gum.

I groaned. Jacob Black was the most annoying person on the face of the Earth. Even more annoying sometimes than my stepdad Phil. When it comes to CalArts, Jacob and I had been rivals from the day we met, all because during freshman year, first I'd refused to work with him on a project, second, I'd gotten a better grade when doing an idea that was coincidentally close to his and finally, blew him off when he tried to ask me out.

That rejection and drama had been enough to follow me into two more years of college and now here we were, year four and the rivalry continued.

There was an inner competition between the two of us, only he was always the one to start it. We took all the same classes having the exact same major and he tried to outdo me in every single one. Not that I didn't try to do the same. I just wasn't quite so obvious about it.

He was a pretty attractive guy. Tall with dark eyes, black hair and russet brown skin. He was well built from a whole lifetime of martial arts training, which I only knew about because he enjoyed boasting about it amongst the girls he tried to sleep with.

His philosophy was that martial arts were good for the mind as well as the body, and having a calm mind made for a better director, which, in his opinion, made him better than me.

In Jacob Black's mind though, everything made him better than me.

Never had he gone so far as to stalk me though.

"I don't have celebrity friends," I told him stiffly, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm here for Angela."

Jacob glanced around me and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well where is she? Because I don't see her."

"She's inside with Paul you complete moron," I snapped. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway? Trying to crash a celebrity bash?"

"Nah," he said, doing that god-awful smirk I just hated. "I was actually over there talking to some of those camera people, seeing if they'd let me interview them for a documentary I'm working on. I want to get the inside life of someone who does what I want to do on a regular basis. So I got permission to shoot here."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't help it. Before I knew he was here, had I not just had the idea to go over and see what I could film on my own mini camera, which I always kept on me?

"Shocked I see," Jacob said, grinning. "I just thought I'd come over and greet you when I saw you stumbling out of the building. Have you been drinking, Swan?"

I gritted my teeth. He hadn't once called me by my first name since freshman year either. Always with the Swan thing. His annoying best friend Jared did the same thing with Angela. It was like the two of them had it out for us. Although Jared and Angela's rivalry was much more like friendly competition and whenever one of them bested the other, they were mature about it and shook hands.

I wouldn't touch Jacob's hand with a five foot wooden stick.

"I haven't been drinking tonight," I told him, lying. "But the kind of annoyance you bring could drive me to it."

He laughed, flashing his perfect teeth. "That's funny, Swan. Absolutely hilarious. So while you're here answer me this, do you plan on doing another lame ass rom com for your final project? Or a horror film with a killer who predictably…I dunno…kills people?"

"None of your business what I'm doing," I said, thinking of the rom com I'd been playing back earlier. "You'll have to find out during the film festival at the end of this semester won't you?"

He shrugged casually. "Better not to know what my enemy's plan is. You already know mine, but I'm so secure about it that there's no way I'm worried about you sneaking up on me or some shit."

"I just don't see how your topic is going to be of interest to anyone," I shot back. "We are all film majors, Jacob. We know how the directing business works. Why make a documentary about it?"

"Because we hear it from teachers," he said easily. "Not from actual producers or camera people. Only on rare days do we get those speakers who come talk to us and stuff. I like to hit the streets and get my hands dirty. Sometimes I think I should have been a news reporter."

"I think you should have been one, too," I said, honestly. "Because then you'd be in a journalism school somewhere and not here annoying the shit out of me."

"But alas," he said dramatically. "California Institute of the Arts was calling my name. I'd much rather work with actors and actresses than stuffy news reporters. I'd rather be in a studio editing films or calling action on a set than in an office all day."

I glanced at my watch. "Are you done talking now? I'm really getting bored."

He smirked again. Like a smirking motherfucker. "I suppose I am done. I have to get back to my documentary after all. Not all of us have the time to attend celebrity parties."

"You're just jealous," I said, loudly. "You wish you could have been in there, having the time of your life with-

"Bella?" said another familiar voice.

This time when I turned around I was surprised. Paul and bodyguard Harry were standing just in the doorway of the building.

"Uh…" I said slowly. "Hi."

"I thought I would come check on you," Paul said, coming down the stairs. "You've been out here awhile and I wanted to apologize if I said anything that might have offended you and made you leave."

"Of course you did!" Jacob said, shooting off his mouth again. "Bella is an extremely over-sensitive person. You always have to watch what you do or say around her no matter how famous you are."

I turned to look at Jacob, ready to take off my heel and throw it in his smug face when Paul spoke up.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "I've looked at the guest list and photos and you are not on it. Are you trespassing?"

"Nope," Jacob said confidently, popping the "p." "I am working with some of the producers here getting footage for a project. I go to school with Bella, saw her come out and thought I'd greet her."

"Really?" Paul asked, crossing his arms. "Because from the last bit I overheard, it sounded as if you were giving her a hard time. I don't take kindly to my guests being harassed."

Jacob burst out laughing. "Harassed? Let me tell you a little something about harassment. This girl and I have had an ongoing rivalry for years. Trust me when I say I get the same treatment I dish out. It's really none of your business either."

A stab of anger went through me. For some reason, I could be rude to Paul, even if I felt a little guilty about it. However, when Jacob was rude to him…I almost felt defensive.

Guilt mixed in with the anger. This must have been how Angela felt when I shot off my mouth during dinner and in the gala.

"It's my business if you choose to do it at my event," Paul said calmly but firmly. "If you are doing as you say you are then get back to it. There is no need to start a fight, which is what you were doing when you saw Bella and came over. You said that yourself. If you were any kind of mature person, you would have left her alone."

"Whatever you say," Jacob said, but I could tell he was taken aback by Paul's tone. "Are celebrities always this straightforward? Or are you talking tough because you've got a side of beef behind you and you don't want to look weak in front of him?"

All I could do was stare in disbelief.

Harry started to come forward, but Paul through a hand out to stop him.

"If you want to be thrown off the premises, which my bodyguard and I can arrange since I have no idea who you got permission from, keep talking smart. Consider this your warning. Either go over there and get back to your project, or get thrown out of here and embarrassed in front of your rival."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm going." His eyes swept over me before turning away. "It really is a shame she is my rival, though. If I didn't dislike her so much and she wasn't so stubborn and prideful, we would make a fantastic couple."

He walked away, heading back over to where the camera crew was still interviewing the few guests on the carpet.

I let out another deep breath I hadn't known I was holding.

Paul approached me slowly, looking concerned. "Are you alright? He didn't try to assault or anything, did he?"

I tilted my head to the side, trying to imagine a day when Jacob would dare assault me. He was an annoying bastard sure, but I was positive he would never put a hand on me. He learned martial arts purely for show off and self-defense purposes, not so he could attack a woman.

"No, he didn't," I said shortly, feeling suddenly annoyed. "Our conversation wasn't any of your business either. He was right about that."

Paul frowned. "Well he certainly seemed to be bothering you. I was only trying to help when I dismissed him."

I laughed bitterly. "Help? You want to help me? Why? Because I'm incapable of doing it myself? Or is it because you're a big time celebrity who gets off helping the little people?"

He was about to reply when I cut him off.

"Oh, big time celebrity artist Paul Lahote comes to my rescue from an annoying asshole who's been an annoying asshole to me for years! And I'm supposed to be all grateful just because you're famous. Who do you think you are?"

He just stared at me.

I pointed in Jacob's direction. "I can handle myself when it comes to him. I don't need a protector. Especially not you."

"What's so wrong with me?" he asked. "Is there a reason why you've been extremely intolerant since you got here? I'm sorry your best friend dragged you along but that's not my predicament to endure is it?"

I snorted. "Why do you talk like that? All fancy and shit? Dude speak English. No, me being here isn't your 'predicament' as you put it. But something about you just irks me. You should be inside with all your celebrity friends living it up and talking to them about whatever it is celebrities talk about, not out here trying to handle my three-year-old problems for me."

"I like to make sure my guests are taken care of," Paul said. "That's all. When you said you were coming out for a bit of fresh air-

"Then you should have sent Harry," I said, pointing at the guard. "He's in charge of security. Not you. It's also not your job to watch out for me. So ditch the baby sitter routine would you? We both know there are other things you'd rather be doing."

He shook his head slowly. "You assume too much, Bella Swan. Harry is never far from me, and he wouldn't have let me come out alone, nor could I have sent him out here on his own. His first priority was me. Mine at the moment was you. So naturally, he followed me. My assistant is holding things down at the moment inside. Do not assume you know about my life and my concerns. I was merely trying to be a polite person by checking in. Many celebrities wouldn't do that. When a guest goes missing at a social function it is no big deal to them as it is to me."

His polite candor was irritating me even more. This wasn't an interview with a magazine or on a talk show, nor was this a quote I needed for a newspaper article. So why was he using such composure? I wasn't dumb enough to think he was this uptight and professional all the time.

Moreover, why was I getting so damn annoyed with him? Part of me knew I wasn't being fair but couldn't help it.

I forced a tight smile onto my face. "Thank you for caring, but I am doing just fine. I only came out here for a breath of fresh air and I got one. So please go back inside and socialize with your big name friends. Forget that a blue-collar poor college student had an ongoing argument with a little punk. That's the least of your worries."

"Please come back in with us," Paul said, unaffected. "The valet is still helping people park and the news crew is busy. If someone comes lurking around Harry and I would feel better knowing you're inside and safe. Angela would also like it if you rejoined us for the evening."

I had to count in my head before I could respond, because if he went one more round with the formal words I was going to scream.

I decided it was best not to say anything and just nodded, went back up the stairs, through the door, across the foyer and into the gala again.

Angela was there waiting for me in the packed room, and as though she could sense my agitation she asked, "Hey are you okay? You were gone awhile."

"I ran into Jacob," I told her. "And you know how that goes. We just had to take the opportunity to make shots at each other. It's what we do."

She frowned. "You could have put that on hold to be in here with me. I want my best friend with me tonight not outside fighting with an idiot. He just wishes he were in here. I guarantee you and if he did he'd be bragging to high heaven about it at school on Monday."

"Sorry," I said quickly. "But he started it. I didn't know he was here and it wasn't my intention to fight with him."

Angela looked like she wanted to argue, but then shook it off. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever, just come look at more artwork with me. I want to get your opinion on something's."

Knowing I was going to have to compliment some of Paul's artwork to keep her happy and hating that realization, I let my best friend take my arm and guard me back toward the semi-circle of his displayed paintings and drawings.

Even I had to admit the new ones were fantastic, and there was suddenly a little part of me that felt guilty for how I'd acted outside.

When Paul came up to us, and greeted me as though there had never been a confrontation, I felt even worse.

How did he know how to stay composed in even the worst of circumstances? Why was he still treating me so kindly, smiling at me and answering questions about is artwork that I only asked to make myself seem interested for Angela's sake?

Some people would call what he was doing maturity, but I wondered if it was something else. An act maybe? Was that why was so defensive? I hated fake people with a passion, so I really hoped he wasn't putting up some sort of façade.

Okay seriously. For the rest of the evening I was going to grit my teeth and be the most polite person Angela had ever seen.

**Angela's POV**

Later that night, I still felt like I was walking on air as I grabbed two pints of Ben and Jerry's out of the fridge. One was my favorite: Cherry Garcia and the other was Bella's: chocolate chip cookie dough.

As I made my way toward her room with the ice cream and spoons, I hummed, wondering if tonight had really happened.

I was still a little annoyed that Bella had taken off and fought with Jacob, but given that her attitude was superb the rest of the evening, I was inclined to forgive her.

I'd purchased two of Paul's paintings and he signed them for me, having his bodyguard take them right out to my car. After that, Paul agreed to keep in touch, although I wasn't sure how often he'd replied to his emails. Especially ones from fans. He probably had much more important people to talk to.

I knocked on Bella's door, leaning close to hear a soft R&B song playing.

"Come in Ang," she called.

I shifted the pint to my arm and held it to my chest while I opened the door.

Bella was in her pajamas, lying across the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Given the way her arms were folded across her chest, she looked a little preoccupied.

"I have ice cream!" I announced happily. "Your favorite kind, too."

She rolled over onto her stomach and reached out a hand. "Give it."

I smiled and handed her the pint with the spoon. "Enjoy."

She took it, sat up and took off the lid with her teeth. "Thanks. You didn't have to bring me anything."

"And you didn't have to come with me to the art show tonight!" I said, pointing at her with my spoon. "But you did. I'm really grateful, Bella. Paul was beyond amazing."

Bella looked like she wanted to argue the point, but instead dug into her ice cream.

"Oh come on!" I said jokingly. "You know he wasn't that bad. He thinks you have an eye for artwork, too. He told me so after you left."

Her eyes widened. "He talked about me?"

I nodded eagerly. "Right after you left and he got back from those other people. He said he thought you had a keen eye for spotting an artist's depictions. That's why you could name that picture. He said he was really impressed and glad I brought you."

She blushed a little, but I couldn't tell if she was flattered or embarrassed. Bella was just the kind of person who blushed easily.

"I probably didn't deserve the compliment," she said quietly.

"Oh why not?" I asked. "you were awesome! Other than you being a little rude at dinnertime. Paul brushed it off though. So it's all good."

"Actually…it isn't," Bella said, crossing her legs. "It isn't all good. Paul might have been impressed with me before I left…but he probably wasn't after I got back."

I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. "What are you talking about? You said you fought with Jake outside."

Now she looked nervous. Biting her lip, she said, "I kind of…yelled at him."

"Well he deserved it," I said, taking a seat on Bella's desk chair. "Jacob has always been an ass to you. I hope you gave it to him good, too. I hope you cursed at him."

The corner of her mouth twitched and she refused to meet my eyes. "Not Jacob. I mean yes I yelled at Jacob…but I also yelled at Paul."

My body stiffened, and I almost dropped my spoon. "Excuse me?"

Bella groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "He was just being so damn annoying butting into something that wasn't his business. I mean…I can handle myself. He tried to step in on an argument between me and Jake and send Jake off. It's like Paul thought I was weak or something. But I will have him know I am pretty damn self sufficient. Geez!"

All I could do was blink at her. Like a freaking fish. "Come again?"

Bella sat her ice cream down on the nightstand and got to her feet. "He told Jacob he was being rude. And Jacob made his own smart ass comments back, but then finally took the damn hint and left. So then…once Jake was gone I rounded on Paul. I told him I could handle myself and didn't need his celebrity charity. I told him I wasn't going to be all impressed just because he'd come to my rescue when I didn't need it. I said he had no reason to come and check on me outside alone because I was fine. But he kept saying he was 'concerned about a guest.' And why? I wasn't one of the artsy people there to see him I was there for you!"

With my mouth still hanging wide open I said, "Bella, please tell me you didn't. Tell me this whole thing is some kind of joke and you got caught up talking to Paul outside because you think he's great."

Bella snorted. "I do not think he's great. I think he's a nosy, stuck up-"

Now it was my turn to stand up, and as I did, I felt the temperature in my body rise as I got severely pissed off.

"Isabella Marie Swan….are you…are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Bella finally looked at me, her eyes wide as saucers and I knew it was because I rarely cursed and she knew she had a big time telling off coming.

"How could you do that?" I demanded. "How? I bring you with me and you repay me by yelling at Paul for no good reason? Just because he decided to be _nice_?"

"Ang, I-"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped. "Just shut up, Bella! Now I could understand if he was being rude or something, but he wasn't! He tried to help you! He did something even you couldn't do and got Jacob off your back. Paul had just complimented you on how polite you were and then you turn around and tell him off?"

"I don't like the rescue the damsel complex, okay?" she argued back. "He didn't need to go out there. He could have stayed inside with his stuck up friends."

Okay. That remark really cut deep.

I frowned and folded my arms. "Is that what you think artists are? Stuck up snobs who are uncaring?"

"Not all of them," Bella said slowly, realizing her mistake. "Especially not you. But Paul…yes, okay? Maybe. And his friends are clearly like him or he wouldn't be friends with them."

"Really?" I demanded. "Tell me, Bella. Did you once speak to any of his friends? Did you acknowledge them once besides when they came over to greet Paul and I?"

She pressed her lips together and said nothing, because she had no defense.

"Because I did," I said. "I spoke to quite a few of them while you were outside fighting with Jake. A lot of them were impressed by the drawings I showed them on my phone, but you wouldn't know that because not only did you ditch me, but you made a cruel assumption that meant more to you than I did tonight."

Bella hung her head.

I kept going. "How dare you disrespect Paul like that Bella. I don't care if art isn't your thing. Theater art is! You do go to a university for the arts so I would have thought you would have known how to respect other people's work. If I'd gone with you to some sort of film festival, the last thing I would do is embarrass you in front of other movie makers, even if I did find them to be a little uptight. Also, if I found them uptight, I might mention it off hand to you after we got home to the safety of our own apartment. What you did tonight is a huge reflection of me. Paul is now going to judge my character based on the kind of rude friends I bring around him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bella said, putting up two hands. "Paul thinks you're amazing, Angela. He isn't going to have a problem with you. He likes you and I could tell. Even you said so yourself."

"So now you're saying he's a compassionate person?" I asked. "Just a second ago he was a stuck up snob. So which one is it?"

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "I was wrong, okay? I shouldn't have yelled."

"Did you tell that to him?" I demanded angrily.

Her silence was all the answer I needed.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's what I thought. You know what? Forget I brought you with me tonight. I won't do it again, I swear. The last thing I want you to do is be embarrassed or embarrass me because I'm hanging around a bunch of stuck up snobs."

She came forward, looking like she wanted to say something, but I didn't let her. I turned on my heel, grabbed my ice cream and stormed out of her room, but not before slamming the door behind me.

**End Author Note:** Well SOMEONE'S pissed!

Lol thank you guys so much for reading. I know Bella's a huge bitch in this chapter, but she will redeem herself soon enough.

As for those asking about Paul's POV on Bella? We will get there! Promise!

This story will post every two weeks so keep a look out. I need to keep enough time for school and real life.

I STILL don't have set in stone spoilers for the first few chapters yet, but I can say in the next chapter we meet Embry, find out Seth's interesting role in this story and meet Bella's little sister.

And! In chapter four…Bella hunts down Paul.

Now why on Earth would she do that? Find out…Soonish! Leave comments!

Xoxoxoxo

Cam


	3. Behind the Scenes

**Chapter 3: Behind the scenes**

**Author Note:** Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't replied to reviews as well as I normally do. I promise to get back on that and stop slacking. Glad to know you all are still with me. Sorry I am late posting this week I had quite a few hours and I've been tired. Forgive me!

Mist, I love you. That is all.

We get to know the characters a little more in this chapter so I'm excited for you to read this one. No song. Just enjoy!

**Bella's POV (Three weeks later)**

I hated Jacob Black with a passion. Absolutely loathed everything about him from something as superficial as the clothes he wore, to more serious things like his uppity, I'm better than everyone else attitude.

Today was one of the biggest days of my senior year: The quarterly review. I knew from talking to seniors when I was a junior last year that you were assigned to produce and direct two major films in your senior year directing classes; one in the fall semester and one in the spring semester. At the end of the fall semester, the films would be shown exclusively to those in the class and a panel of teachers/judges who would pick out the best. At the end of the spring semester the film would be shown at a school wide film festival outdoors near the venice beach boardwalk. My job was to present my film in a speech, show it, and then introduce my main actors.

That was why I so looked forward to this year. As a freshman, I learned how to shoot and edit, and learn about copyright laws along with taking my gen-eds. As a sophomore, I finished my gen eds and learned how to assign and work with actors, write screen plays and do more advanced editing and camera work. Also super fun projects like writing and directing my own television shows. In my junior year, I'd been assigned to make short films that were more about what you could do and seeing if you understood the theories from your previous years. Now everything was on a much larger scale.

The quarterly review during my senior year meant that I had to show my teachers the progress I'd been making with my film during the first month of school. I had too easily assumed that having all semester to make one movie would be easy, but it wouldn't be. That was the lesson I learned today as I watched some of my peers get evaluated.

And that was why I fucking hated Jacob Black.

So far, he had a lot of good information in his behind the scenes documentary of a director's life. Not only that, but a lot of good contacts. That was one of the things about living in California, more people loved being in front of a camera.

Mrs. Pierce had taught most of my directing classes since I was a junior. In fact, she was the one who found me a job as a freshman working on campus helping other people with their films, equipment and screenplays. That job had now progressed to my being a tutor for underclassman in the editing labs four days out of the week at random. It all depended on who needed help at what time and who was available.

Mrs. Pierce and I had a pretty decent relationship. She was tall and slim with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. Even though she was in her mid-forties, she'd been in the film business since she was a teenager, which of course made her the perfect teacher.

The only time my favorite teacher and I didn't get along is when she was hard on me. I tried not to take it too personally. She did that with the students she truly believed in.

I felt jealous today as I watched her observe the beginnings of Jacob's documentary. She looked as impressed as I felt, though I'd never admit it to anyone.

I knew my rom com was a bit cliché, but I hoped she would appreciate the message in the story as well as my actors.

Jacob looked smug, like he already knew he was going to have a good grade for his quarterly review. Aside from random pop quizzes, the grading system was based on how well you did during every four weeks until your final. By your midterm, if you were slipping, chances were you weren't going to pass.

I felt increasingly nervous and so did everyone else in the room. Making films and writing screenplays was like air to me. It was essential. I lived and breathed this kind of thing but I wasn't always sure that came out when it was show time.

Finally, Jacob's film ended with a spectacular and engaging interview with some of the producers at Paul's gala, and everyone clapped, including me.

Mrs. Pierce took her glasses off and stood up, extending her hand. "Mr. Black that was excellent. I am so proud of you for being so through. I will say some of your interviews were a bit extended though and you'll lose your audience. So increase the amount of people your talking to, and clip the interviews into shorter responses. Also, I would like it if you showed a little more of the facilities they work in and some of the work they do. It would help lengthen your film without having to keep the extended interviews as clutter."

Jacob beamed and shook her hand. "Noted, Mrs. Pierce. I will get right on that. I've got a few more appointments after school."

"Excellent," she said happily. "B plus for your quarterly review."

He seemed satisfied with that, took out his DVD and went to sit down at the table across from mine. He shot me a teasing glance, which I ignored.

"Ms. Swan?" My teacher read off the list. "You're up next."

I got up, took my DVD and inserted it, standing in front of the projector screen.

"Hi everyone. So this is my rom com I've been working on since the week before school started and it's called Track Star. Everything is still coming together, but right now it's about a girl who is on her college track team which has allowed her a full ride, and she's so consumed by having to run and work and study and train all the time that she doesn't make room for much else in her life. She's been deprived since she was a kid. Her parents always had her training so she never knew what it was like to have a social life outside of that. As the movie progresses she finds that there is at least a little more to life than running and training, so I hope you guys enjoy."

I stepped away and looked at Jacob, who mouthed the words 'How cliché!' at me. I rolled my eyes at him and said nothing.

Mrs. Pierce hit play.

Since I was still working on plot ideas, I decided to show the class what scenes were completed so far. It was a rough edit, but I was still proud of it .

There were five scenes. In one, Jessica was running across the field when Mike confronted her with the line from Forrest Gump and tried to ask her out. In another, Jessica's parents reminded her that they would only continue to help her with the things college wouldn't pay for if she continued doing track. In a third, Jessica was in a large stadium during a track competition and she fell in front of everyone due to lack of practice. This lead to her parents reprimanding her about getting distracted. In my fourth scene, Jessica and Mike went out on their date and by the time she got home, she was too tired to go out and practice. And in the final scene, it showed Jessica falling asleep in several classes and her friends trying to tell her she was working too hard.

When that scene ended, the class applauded politely, and I watched my professor to see what he was thinking.

She didn't look quite as impressed as she had with Jacob's, but I hoped that was all in my mind.

"Interesting concept, Bella," Mrs. Pierce said. "I do like the idea. I will point out that Jessica and Mike attend this school and are two of the finest in the acting department so very good choice. But if I were you, I would change their names so they can be a little more in character. I find it just a bit lazy that everyone in your movie has different names except your main two actors. Also, your scenes were well put together, but I would have liked to see a bit more of Jessica's struggle. What is it about track that she does love? Is it purely obligation? If so, is there something else she would rather be doing? Show us that. Not just a girl who is obligated to her parents."

I nodded, feeling a little disappointed. "I can do that. I'm still working on it."

She winked. "Then I am sure you will make me proud. B minus for your quarterly review. Be a little more organized next time."

Jacob beamed, and I wanted to kill him.

Being in an art school wasn't like being in any other type of school. Your competition got to see front and center how good you were and heard all the criticism along the way. Hardly anything was kept secret, especially grades. Some teachers, if they were courteous enough, would discuss them with you in private if they were below a C. Instead of announcing that you failed, they might ask you to stay afterward, and then everyone knew you were in for it.

A B minus wasn't horrible, but I'd certainly gotten more criticism than Jacob had, and he knew it too.

I grabbed my DVD, and headed out of the room once class ended.

Jacob followed behind me. I could hear the sound of his sqeaking tennis shoes.

"What do you want, Black?" I snapped at him, spinning around.

He grinned. "For you to show me why I picked you as my rival. I mean come on, you have to give me at least a little run for my money or it's not fun trying to beat you."

"I think I gave you plenty of competition," I snappd at him. "I wasn't even a letter grade lower than you. I just lost a few points because the film isn't developed enough yet."

He leaned against the wall. "Boo hoo. Poor you. That sure wasn't the feedback I got. Maybe you should work harder instead of spending all your time at celebrity parties, huh?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? That gala was three weeks ago!"

"I know," he said, and leaned forward. "I was working at it. remember? You weren't. you were partying, and that's why you got a B minus."

"I'm done," I told him. "We are not having this discussion. Goodbye Jacob."

"Later, Swan!" He said happily. "Make sure you go home and actually work, not slack off."

I stormed around a corner, cursing him to hell and back. I was so angry I hardly knew where I was walking until I almost ran over Angela.

"Hey, slow down there," she said, grabbing my arm to steady herself. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. Over the last three weeks, she and I hadn't spoken much because she was still mad at me. One thing that always got her to come around at least a little, was if she saw me upset.

"Not really," I told her angrily. "I got a B minus on my quarterly review and Jacob got a B plus with less critique."

She bit her lip and looked uncomfortable. "Oh…damn."

"Exactly," I said. "So you can imagine how much fun he had with that."

"Don't listen to him," she said. "If he knows he can get to you he'll keep trying. I'm sure your film is great."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Can I go? I kind of want to sit in my car and be angry for awhile."

"Wait!" she said excitedly, waving her iPhone in front of my face. "Guess what?"

It was with extreme difficulty that I spoke without snapping at her. "What's that?"

Her eyes lit up. "Paul followed me on Twitter! And he direct messaged me saying he was glad I liked his paintings. Isn't that great?"

Ah. Him again. Just the mention I needed after a day like today. "Uh…yeah sure."

She hugged her phone to her chest. "I couldn't believe he remembered me. I mean he meets so many people and he's been really busy over the last few weeks but he did! That's awesome, right?"

"Mmmhmm," I muttered, figuring the less I said the better.

"I couldn't wait to tell you!" she gushed. "Even if I am still mad at you a little, you're my best friend. You should know that a famous celebrity is following me on Twitter."

"Right," I said. "Ang, I'm happy for you okay? But don't get too caught up in it. He's famous and he probably does that with a lot of his fans. The little people don't matter near as much to him as his little entourage does. So don't get your hopes up too high."

Her face fell a little and she glanced away. I patted her shoulder and walked toward the school exit, feeling to agitated with my own problems to apologize for blowing her off.

**Paul's POV**

After the plane landed and I was busy retrieving my carryon bag, I thought again how fortunate I was to have made it through the long four hour flight from Chicago.

Being famous did make me used to flying, and I loved being able to sketch and occasionally glance out the window while I was in flight, but there was always that tiny paranoid part of me that thanked God once the plane safely was back on the ground.

Every time.

As I exited the plane and walked through the hallway, Harry followed close behind me as usual. I felt exhausted. I'd spent one week in Dallas, Texas for an art seminar, and two in Chicago doing another seminar, a few galas, and an art project for charity that took eight long days.

It wasn't that I didn't love my career, but working, traveling dealing with different time zones on a regular basis sure kept a man feeling tired. There was rarely a moment in my life when I wasn't busy doing something. If I wasn't traveling, I was preparing a speech for a seminar, drawing, painting for hours, sculpting something, going over constant, ever-changing plans for whatever my next project was with my assistant, Sue.

That's the price of fame.

When I got a rare moment of peace, I relaxed in my secluded home in Venice. But not for long. I'd get restless and before I knew it, I was drawing or working again.

I had a really nice drawing I'd just been putting the finishing touches on once the plane landed. I would most likely have to finish it before I did anything else.

My artwork wasn't the kind of thing I could take extended breaks from. If I started a project, I finished it or I didn't start it at all. Sometimes I sat down with a blank canvas and no plan except to make a masterpiece. The only break I took was to eat, which I still did while drawing, or use the bathroom.

Harry, who lived with me, sometimes liked to tease and call me a work-a-holic, but when you loved something like this as much as I did, it didn't feel like work. It felt…calming and inspiring.

Once we were out in the main part of the Orange County airport, I glanced around to find the nearest escalator to take me to the exit.

What I found as Harry and I neared the outside, was a big surprise.

My best friend, Embry, was waiting near the door with my assistant, Sue, and a huge smile was on his face.

I had to laugh. It had been nearly two months since I'd seen him. Embry was like a brother to me. We'd gone to school together all our lives, although he didn't drop out of college like I did sophomore year. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in directing and planned to go back and get his masters soon. Embry didn't have the fame status I did, but had already been assigned to help produce and direct a couple of low budget indie films. Two of which were done already.

He wasn't the kind of person who wanted to see himself famous or lighting up the big screen. He took pride in any little work he could get, which was big work to him. With his career being as busy as it was, we didn't get to spend much time together.

Again, price of fame.

Sue always said Embry and I looked like brothers and I guessed we did. We had the same golden brown skin, same dark hair and same dark eyes. The only difference was that he'd practically shaved his hair and mine was still long enough to do something decent with on a good day. The only person I was closer to other than him and my bodyguard Harry was my younger brother, Seth.

"Hey buddy," I said, slapping my palm with his and pulling him into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said excitedly. "Sue told me what flight number you were on and I thought I would come and pick you up."

I pretended to frown at Sue. "Shame on you! giving out my personal information like that! Are you trying to start a fangirl mob?"

"You know I am!" Sue said, winking. "I'm totally out to get you Paul. I've been working against you for years."

I knew it!" Embry said, as we headed toward the car parked outside. "I knew she was out to get you Paul. Didn't I tell you about her?"

"You sure did," I said, grinning. "I guess I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on this one."

Sue laughed appreciatively and then pulled out her iPad mini. When we got to the car, Harry took my bags and loaded them in the trunk.

"So how have you been?" I asked Embry excitedly. "It's been way too long and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I know you're busy as hell. If I wasn't busy, too I would totally tag along. When I have rough days on set it would nice to have my buddy near by though."

Harry opened the door to the limo for us and we all piled in. He closed it and then went around to the drivers side to get in. Embry sat across from me, while Sue sat on my right and went over notes on her iPad which were usually a never ending itinerary for me.

"I will try my best to be on set of your next film," I told him honestly. "I really do want to see one in action not just on the big screen."

He beamed. "I'll let Sue know then since she's got your schedule down better than you do. Enough about me and the sometimes annoying people I work with though. What's been going down with you?"

"Everything," I said, summing it all up. "What hasn't been going down is what you should ask. I had a couple of seminars and another gala. I had a blast meeting my fans though and even got to do a project for charity."

"Sweet, bro!" He said excitedly. "I wish I could have been there for that one. I can't draw for shit, but maybe I could have made some kind of contribution."

"Next time, Em," I said. "I'll give you a heads up."

"So," he asked, pulling out a bottle of water. "You married yet?"

I snorted, an unattractive trait I'd picked up when I was caught off guard. "Ha! Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious!" He took a swig. "I haven't seen you in so long for all I know you might have a wife and kids! The fangirls are always after you all crazy aren't they? Have you hooked up with any of them yet?"

I shook my head and chuckled. The thing about my best friend, is that he was always so straight forward and never a beat around the bush type of guy. His directness and assertiveness is probably why we got along so well. With the position I was in as a celebrity, I came with a strict no bull shit policy for those closest to me. Embry knew this and abided well by it.

"No hooking up with fans," Sue said, not taking her eyes off the iPad. "Paul knows better than that and has much more class and composure."

"Sure he does," Embry teased.

I laughed again. "I'm not dating bro. No girlfriend and no girlfriend prospects either."

"Well then we need to address the female population," he replied. "I mean, seriously? What is wrong with these women?"

"It isn't them you crazy," I said. "It's me. I just haven't found anyone I can be serious about yet. It's hard to do that with as busy as I am and I don't know a woman on this Earth who could handle that."

Actually, I rethought that statement. There had been one woman who'd been able to handle almost every aspect of my celebrity life with near perfection because she, too, was famous.

My ex-girlfriend Leah.

Unfortunately, that had fizzled out due to a lack of chemistry and random fights. Her biggest flaw was being jealous of the female fans who tried to get too close. She didn't understand that I hardly ever opened myself up emotionally to my fans unless it was job related and we were discussing art. But romance was out of the question.

Only a select few of my fans were actually close with me and had my contact information, and only recently had I met a fan who I felt I could have that same friendship chemistry with: Angela Weber.

She was beyond talented, and although it was clear she idolized me, it wasn't because of something superficial like my looks. I felt like she saw me as a person, which is why I'd given her my business card and followed her on Twitter. I looked forward to getting to know her more and hoped she was the person I thought she was.

Being famous meant you hardly ever knew who was true and who wasn't. unless of course, they were consistent, like my little mini entourage here in the limo.

Remembering Angela made me remember the confrontation I'd had with her friend, and I scowled, glancing out of the window.

"What's that look for?" Observant Embry asked. "Did you find someone and it went sour? Is there girl you don't want to talk about in front of Sue?"

"Oh please," Sue said, still glued to her notes. "If Paul was dating, he would tell me so I could help him work out a schedule for that."

The middle window that divided the front half from the back slowly came down and Harry looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Hey boss, since you guys are discussing girls, you should tell him about that crazy one who went psycho on you a few weeks ago."

I nearly laughed and Embry's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You had a girl flip shit on you?" he asked.

I sighed. "Kind of yeah."

Sue glanced around. "You didn't tell me about this. Someone harassed you?"

"It was no big deal," I told him and Sue and quickly recounted the story of Angela's best friend, Bella and the disrespectful way I'd been treated.

"It's like she thinks I'm a robot or something," I vented. "Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I don't genuinely care about people who aren't. if I didn't, I wouldn't have as many fans as I do and I would be described as an asshole rather than a nice person."

"She is kind of crazy," Embry said. "All you tried to do was be nice and keep her away from that other guy who also sounds like a jackass."

"He was," I said firmly. "That kid has a smart mouth on him and so did she. There was no reason for her to react the way she did. Maybe I've taken advantage of the fact that most of the fans or friends of fans I meet or nice to me. Maybe I'm just, to use your word Embry, butthurt, because this girl was completely turned off by anything I had to say."

He glanced at me. "Dude. You're not conceited like that. You don't expect your fans to worship you but you do expect respect and that is completely okay. This girl judged you without even knowing you and that's messed up. Who does something like that?"

"If I had known I would have said something," Sue chimed in. "She was way out of line."

"Calm down," I told her. "It's alright. Had you defended me she probably would have had something to say about that as well. She's very…judgmental. I just wish she could see me the way I'd like to be seen."

"Her in particular?" Embry asked. "Or everyone?"

"Both," I said honestly. "I don't really know why I care, but I wish she'd gotten a better impression of me than the one she has. Famous people are still people after all."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Embry said.

I looked out of the window again, revisting that night. What Bella had done stayed with me because it was the first confrontation I'd ever had at one of my galas.

It didn't bang around in my head from time to time because she was attractive. Although if I'm honest…she was. And feisty. And somehow different.

I vaguely wondered if something had gone on in her life to make her lash out like she had, or if she was just having a bad day.

It bothered me that she thought so badly of me and I wasn't sure why. As an artist, I'd faced a ton of criticism. But that had been in regard to my work…not my person. I wish it didn't bother me at all. I wished I could just accept her opinion of me as a bad night and move on.

For some unknown reason…it just kept coming back to me like an annoying song. I wasn't sure it would go away, but I sure hoped it eventually would.

**Jacob's POV**

I was absolutely buzzing with adrenaline inside and out. After Mrs. Pierce had complimented the hard work I was putting into my project and humiliated Bella I felt like I was on top of the world. Swan had looked absolutely pissed when Mrs. Pierce told her she needed to develop her ideas a bit more and she needed to be further along than she

I sat back in my desk chair and thought about that crazy girl. Maybe if she wasn't so damn stuck up and sure of herself she would have done a better job on her project like me. Sure, if I was honest, over the last few years of school she'd made some pretty decent films and projects but they never compared to mine.

The only thing Swan really had going for herself were her looks. Not that I noticed them anymore or anything. But there had been a time back when we were freshmen that I thought she and I would make a good couple. Then she made the stupidest decision of her life and rejected me.

I remembered that day, coming up to her with tickets to a Neon Trees concert and asking her to go. I'd been really whipped back then, because I could still remember her wearing a plain red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some converse that looked like they'd been custom painted with random patterns, probably by her artsy friend, Angela.

Bella didn't think twice before shooting me down. And for no good reason, too.

Well…okay maybe I'd spent a few weeks giving her hell before I asked her out. But I did tell her I was sorry for all that when I asked. She didn't give a shit. She said no and never looked back.

As I stared at the tape deck and watched Final Cut capture the footage I'd worked on this afternoon, I swore to myself that I would own Bella when it came time for midterms. Same for the final in December. I was going to end our senior year on top. No doubt.

The door creaked behind me and I looked over my shoulder. My dad, Billy, wheeled himself into the room with a plate of fruit and cookies on his lap.

I shook my head. He was making me snacks like I wasn't a perfectly capable grown ass man.

My dad and I had an interesting relationship. He looked like me but older with much longer hair and a few strands of grey in it and a slightly lined face. His eyes were black, but he was always so damn happy they seemed to sparkle. The chair he was sitting in? Yeah well. That particular detail had a story of its own.

I didn't live with my dad. But I did come to spend a week or a weekend with him from time to time. Especially when he had a lot going on that week. Doctor's appointments, needing to go to the grocery store, bank or post office, stuff like that. I used my old room in his place when I did stay here.

I felt I owed it to him, even if he didn't like it sometimes and knew there was a way he could get all the same help I was giving him through his insurance.

We only used that service on rare occasions. The truth was, I didn't like someone else taking care of my dad. He was my responsibility now because of the horrible thing that happened years ago.

Dad held out the plate to me. "Eat. You haven't since you got home you've been working like a mad man."

"I'm good," I said, but took the plate anyway to make him happy.

He eyed my computer. "What are you working on?"

"A documentary," I said, taking a bite of the cookie. "It's for school. For my senior project in one of my classes, I've got to come up with a kick ass film. I chose to do a documentary on the day to day life of a producer or director. I've already gotten in touch with several and plan to do more."

"Sounds good, son," He said, helping himself to a slice of fruit. "But don't you think you should make like a film with a plot or something? Instead of a news report?"

I rolled my eyes. Here it came. My dad loved to come up with ridiculously bad ideas for my film projects, but they were always amusing to listen to anyway.

Dad beamed. "How about a movie where a man goes out on a fishing boat, right? He's got his pole, tackle box and everything, he's ready. So then he's fishing and minding his own business, when he notices the water start to ripple. That means there are fish nearby and he gets excited for his catch of the day. You see this man brings home the food to his wife and kids. That's his role. When he's not fishing, he's hunting. So he's fishing on the lake and

"A giant fish pops up out of the water and eats him?" I teased, chuckling.

He shoved my shoulder. "No Jacob let me finish the story! It's not a fish! Because that's what the audience expects it to be. Instead…it's the loch ness monster. The monster doesn't eat him though! Too predictable. That monster becomes the mans friend and helps him find all kinds of good places to catch fish. But then people find out about the monster and start to hunt it down!"

There was a long pause and I just stared at him like he was insane. "Yeah…how about, no, dad?"

He pouted. "Fine. Whatever. You're the one who's going to fail your project."

I laughed. He always said that when I didn't take one of his ideas, and I hadn't failed a project yet.

"What time is the football game on?" I asked him.

Dad glanced at his watch. "In about five minutes."

"I'll take a break and come watch with you," I told him. "Besides it's going to take at least an hour for all this footage to get captured so I've got some time."

His face lit up. "Good. Let's go."

I pushed him down the hall to give his arms a break and then helped him into his favorite brown armchair in the living room. Our house was kind of small and cramped, and I tried so many times to suggest to dad that we change it around or get a new place that was bigger and easier for him to get around in his wheelchair, but he wouldn't budge and I knew why.

I got us a couple of beers from the kitchen, handed one to him and sat down on the couch. The new flatscreen was the only new addition he'd made to the house in almost eight years. The only reason it was allowed was because I'd given it to him as a Christmas gift.

When the game started up, dad was instantly engaged, but I felt distracted, too lost in my own reflections. That happened a lot when I came home and I couldn't say I enjoyed it.

My mom died when I was fourteen in a really bad car accident by an idiot who was drinking and driving. You better believe he was in jail now, and for a long ass time no doubt. Ever since, Dad had been doing reasonably well, but refused to change anything about the house because 'that was the way mom decorated it.' I guessed it helped him feel close to her and who could blame him?

The loss of my mom still tore me up pretty badly. Dad was always up for talking about her but the trouble was I didn't want to. I had an ego. My emotions pretty much had to be forced out of me and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because mom hadn't been a very emotional person either. She was the strongest woman I knew. Without her, my life felt empty.

A person would think a fourteen year old boy's life couldn't get any worse than leaving his mom, but it did. I nearly lost my dad, too and it was completely my fault.

I eyed his wheelchair with distaste, hating it and hating myself.

Not only was I big on martial arts, I was also a pretty good mechanic. My dad taught me everything I needed to know about cars, so by the time I was seven I could change a flat tire without even thinking about it. Dad used to be a mechanic, but that was out now that he was in the chair. Now he just managed the garage he owned from home and went down on occasion to do paperwork and payroll.

When I was sixteen, dad had this really cool black chevy pick-up truck that I offered to fix up for him after an accident even though I knew he could do it himself. I wanted the responsibility, and wanted to prove I could fix up a vehicle on my own. So I took care of it and even had Jared help. It took awhile with school and everything but before I knew it the truck was done.

Or so I thought. I remember leaving for school one morning and leaving a note for dad I would make sure the tires and stuff were secured when I got home. After school, it went like clockwork and I told him to go for a game night with his buddies across town.

I was excited when he left, ready for him to call and tell me I'd done a fantastic job on the car. Maybe he'd wait until he got back, whatever. I was just ready for the praise.

The praise didn't come though. Something else did. I got a phone call that night from the hospital saying that two of his tires on the side of his truck were loose enough that he lost control of his truck on the highway and rolled, smashing into a concrete barrier in the middle.

The accident was so bad it messed up his spinal cords, broke one of his legs and he had a really bad concussion.

I remember sitting in the waiting room just feeling numb with shock. Even after talking to the doctors it took a long time for any real pain to break through.

How was it that I'd lost one parent to a car accident and nearly lost another? This time around, it was my fault. If I'd only double and triple checked to make sure those damn tires were secure…

The real pain came when I found out my dad was paralyzed from the waist down and it was highly unlikely he would ever walk again. I had hope. I wasn't much of a Christian, but I hoped if I prayed, God would fix everything and help dad walk again.

Eight years later and still no luck. Everything else healed up just fine, but not his spine. How cruel was it that I had to suffer the burden? One from each of my parents.

Dad never blamed me though. Not once. He always said it was an accident. He lectured me time and time again about ditching time with school or friends to look after him. But I owed this to him. I owed my life to him. I would never forgive myself for what happened that night every time I looked at his chair.

I shuddered and took a sip of my beer. A sharp tap came on the transparent screen door and I looked up.

Jared was waving enthusiastically.

"Come on in!" Billy told him, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

Jared strolled in looking excited. "Hey Mr. B. Hey Jake! I've got exciting news!"

"You grew a pair of balls and asked out Angela?" I teased.

He stared at me with a look that could kill if it were possible. "Dude…I-"

"Kidding!" I said, before he could start in. "Just kidding. Come on let me get you a beer to make up for it."

The anger melted away and he nodded, looking chipper again. I rolled my eyes and got up, heading for the kitchen.

Geez. The bastard was always so overly sensitive about Angela. I knew he had a crush on her by the way he acted around her. He was Angela's rival like I was Bella's, but they were a hell of a lot nicer to each other.

I grabbed a corona out of the fridge and handed it to him. "So what's up dude? Exciting news?"

"I just got done helping my cousin move into her new place in L.A.," He said. "While I was doing that, her roommate got a look at some of the art on my phone cause I kept it laying around and she's kind of nosy. But anyway, she totally wants to buy a replica of one of my paintings. She's willing to pay a good price for it, too."

"Nice!" I said, high fiving him. Damn he was lucky. I wish someone would see one of my films and want to pay me to make another one. That was the thing about having an art major for a best friend, it seemed like his career was always going to be much easier than mine, even if mine hadn't exactly started yet.

"We should go see the new action movie tomorrow to celebrate," Jared suggested. "I heard it's going to be kick ass."

I almost agreed, but then I thought about dad, and how I agreed to stay the weekend with him. "I'd love to bro, but I can't. Gotta hang with dad."

Jared folded his arms, already knowing what was up. "Did 'daddy' ask you to? Or are you doing this out of guilt?"

"I like hanging out with my dad, okay?" I said defensively. "Plus, he could use my help around here."

"I don't think he could actually," Jared said. "You know as well as I do he doesn't want you to come around as much as you do. He knows you're an adult with other obligations and a life. I've known Billy for a long time. He isn't selfish like that."

I didn't say anything, just looked around the corner into the living room where dad was focused on the game.

Jared put a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to have to let it go dude. I'm not saying ditch your dad. But ditch the guilt about your dad. It was an honest mistake."

An honest mistake? Yeah, whatever. I'd been fed that line of bull a hundred times and it never made me feel better. Losing dad would have resulted in my being an orphan. Even though he was alive and well, the way he had to get around now was thanks to me, accident or not.

"Some other time," I told Jared. "I promise. Maybe next week instead. Or you can just go tomorrow with someone else."

He nodded. "I guess I could go with someone else. I was just hoping to go with my bro. Will I see you at school Monday or are you cutting class, too?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes I'll be there. Sorry dude. I just need to be here this weekend."

"I get it," he said. "I really do. But please at least try to stop beating yourself up."

Again, I had no response. That was a promise I couldn't make to anyone; not my dad, and not even myself.

**Bella's POV**

I watched intently as Mike Newton ran across the track jumping over one, two and then three hurdles before falling to the ground and rolling, kicking up dirt everywhere. The camera panned around to Jessica, who was laughing her head off at him.

She leaned against the side of the stadium seating and laughed. "So what was that you said about having a former career as a track star? Because you are either a little rusty, or you were lying through your teeth. Plus your running form was way off."

Mike looked at her, covered in dirt from head to toe. "I can totally run this thing. I just fell that's all."

"Whatever," Jessica said loudly. "You're just trying to impress me. Go home, Newton. I told you I don't have time to date."

Mike got to his feet and dusted himself off as best he could. "I don't have time to listen to your rejection excuses, but I still do it. What do you say we compromise?"

"How would we do that?" Jessica asked.

Mike walked over to her, so close their bodies were nearly touching. Jessica took a tentative step back, and when their eyes locked, the intense stare made me feel almost like a fangirl I was so damn proud of my actors.

"I have a question!" My little sister Natalie asked, cutting off the moment.

I glared at her and pouted a little. She was lounging back in her chair eating a bag of Doritos and staring at me curiously.

"What?" I said, a little annoyed.

"How come your actors names didn't change in the movie?" She asked. "Jessica is Jessica…Mike is still Mike. Why didn't you come up with different names for them?"

On a normal day, this question probably wouldn't have annoyed me. But this was today; the day I'd been humiliated in front of my class and this was one of the reasons.

I sighed. "I thought it was a good idea at the time to leave their names alone. I had trouble coming up with names that really fit them."

"Hmmmm," Natalie said, leaning forward again. "Did you have different names for your other actors?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I did. My teacher wants me to change Mike and Jessica's names, too. Some directors have actors play themselves in a different character and it's fine, but my teacher won't go for it. So you aren't the only one who's asked that today."

She winced a little. "Sorry."

I waved my hand. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just kind of in a bad mood because my quarterly review didn't go so well. Plus…Jacob was kind of an asshole about it."

Natalie's eyes lit up, not because my day was bad but because she really liked it when I told her about some of the challenges I faced in college. With her only being a freshman in high school, it made her feel included in her big sister's life.

Even I was willing to guiltily admit that we didn't spend near enough time together. School kept me pretty busy and to be honest, I avoided my old home to avoid my stepdad, Phil and my mom's snide remarks about my major.

During these moments, when it was just me and my little sister, who was my biggest cheerleader, that's when I felt like I was surrounded by support again. Having her close was almost like having my dad back, even when she was driving me nuts I knew she always had my back. And I always had hers.

She was like a little copy of me only with shorter hair. It was chestnut brown and chin-length which made it easier for dance, but her eyes were blue like my mom's. She was almost taller than me though, and still had some growing to do. Her complexion was pale, her nose was straight and her lips were pink. Like me again. I wouldn't be surprised when she got older if people mistook us for twins with different colored eyes.

"Want me to beat up Jacob for you?" she asked. "I think I could take him."

I laughed. She thought Jake was just as much of a jerk as I did, though she'd only met him once by accident when she toured my campus.

"I don't think you could take him," I said. "He's been in martial arts pretty much since he was able to stand on his feet. Plus he's a jerk and I don't want you near him. If I didn't love my school so much I wouldn't be near him either."

"I hate that he gives you such a hard time," she said sincerely.

I shrugged. "It comes with the territory. By now, I'm used to it and once I graduate I won't have to put up with it anymore. I'm just going to focus on me and my schoolwork. Not him."

"So tell me something else then," she said, resuming munching her Doritos.

"Like what?" I asked. "You don't want to finish the movie? Well technically it isn't done yet but…"

"In a minute," she said. "I want to know how Paul's gala was. We haven't talked about that yet. Mom told me you went and it sounded like fun. I love art."

My heart sank. Did she have to keep bringing up things today that made me feel horrible? Angela was still barely speaking to me and after I snapped at her earlier today I'd probably just earned myself a longer sentence in the temporarily not-friends department.

"The gala was…interesting," I said. "Paul was nice and Angela was super excited to meet him."

"Was he as handsome in person as he is in his pictures and interviews and stuff?" she asked excitedly.

I smirked. It was like talking to one of his fangirls in the art school. Angela was probably drilled with these same questions all the time now. Too bad that because of me her memories of the gala wouldn't be quite as happy as they should.

I thought about Paul and how much he'd annoyed me three weeks ago. Then I remembered that despite all of that he _was_ handsome. Extremely so. He was tall, lean and muscular with golden broze skin and dark eyes so black a girl could lose herself in them if she wanted to…

And probably had.

I shook myself and answered my sister. "He was nice looking, sure. Yeah."

Natalie folded her arms. "You're deflecting the questions!"

"No I'm not!" I insisted. "I answered you."

"Yeah but you gave super vague answers like you didn't want to be totally honest," she pointed out.

I sneered at her. Did teenagers have to be this observant? Then again, this was my little sister so she knew me too well anyway.

"He was nice and handsome, okay?" I said quickly. "The gala was….a lot of fun. He's really talented and Angela even bought a couple of his paintings."

Natalie grinned. "That is so cool. Did he sign them for her? Did he have a lot of fangirls there? does he have a body guard?"

"Yes, no, and yes. His name is Harry. The people there weren't really fangirls. They were friends of his, people he knows in the art community I guess and a few other famous artists. Angela knew more of them than I did by sight at least."

"Did you get to talk to Paul personally?" Natalie asked. "Like one on one? Or did he mainly talk to Angela?"

I closed my eyes and prayed for patience with the game of 21 questions. "Yes..I talked to him. But we didn't exactly hit it off. Paul…he's…kind of intimidating. Not in a scary way, but because he's so famous. I was a little to shy to talk to him much."

Yep. I was so ashamed of how I'd acted I was lying to my little sister. But it wasn't like I needed a lecture from her on what had really gone down.

"You should have talked to him more," she said, shaking my leg. "Are you crazy?"

"Why?" I asked. "Angela is the main one he was there for and she's the art junkie not me."

Natalie sat back in her chair again and crossed her legs. "I don't know. I just think maybe…"

"Maybe?" I pressed. "What?"

Her eyes darted away. "You guys could be cute together or something."

I burst out laughing. Seriously laughing. Harder than I had in weeks. I clung onto my chair and let the euphoria rush through my body at the thought of it.

All I could picture was me trying to date a celebrity artist. How insane would that be?

"It's not funny!" Natalie insisted. "I think it would be good for you to date again."

I kept giggling but tried to take deep breaths. "Yeah…maybe. But not with him. Besides I'm not interested in dating right now. It's too much work and I don't have the time or the energy for it."

"Only because of Edward," she said sharply. "He's why you like, swear off men or something now."

That pulled me up short. I glared at her angrily. "Natalie! Do you really have to bring him up? You just keep bring up sore subjects today and it's super annoying."

"Sorry!" she said loudly. "But it's the truth! Ever since things went sour with him you won't date anyone! I thought you liked him!"

I shuddered. "Ugh. Just…no. My dating life is none of your business anyway. I'm an adult. I'm not going to be dating any celebrities and I'm sure not looking for an Edward repeat. That was complete hell."

She pouted again. "You always use the none of my business defense when you don't want to tell me something."

"I can't tell you everything, kiddo," I said firmly. "My dating life is up to me not you. Plus it's private. When you're eighteen, we'll talk about it."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said, and stood up.

"Don't you want to finish the movie?" I asked her, hoping we could watch and not talk about Paul anymore.

Natalie shook her head. "Not right now. I haven't practiced my dance today and I really need to get on it. When I'm done and showered we can finish. In the mean time I guess you can edit stuff."

"Alright," I agreed, felling a little disappointed. I hadn't meant to shut her down like I did. I just didn't want to discuss Paul.

Before she could shut the door I said, "Hey sis?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"You know I love you right? I care about you a lot. I just can't tell you everything."

She nodded this time. "I know. Wanna know what I think though?"

"What's that?" I asked.

She smirked slightly. "That maybe you do care a little about Paul and that's why you're so conservative about him. I think maybe he got to you a little."

This time when she brought up the idea of Paul and I, I didn't laugh. I just felt slightly annoyed again.

The whole thing was just ridiculous. But she was only fourteen. What did she know?

I turned back to my chair and started the movie again, pushing Paul to the back of my mind. I hadn't seen the man in three weeks or heard from him. I wasn't supposed to. He and I weren't friendly and our last meeting proved that.

Paul probably didn't even remember who I was and I only remembered him because Angela went on about him so much. The only memories I would ever have were the bad ones. That was fine, because eventually those memories would stop being so sour and just fade into nothing.

I had no reason to see him again unless Angela went to another of his galas. If she did, I would politely decline and stay home. After how I acted, she probably wouldn't invite me again.

This realization made me feel like a lousy friend.

Instead of worrying about the Paul confrontation I couldn't change, I would instead focus on the rough patch between me and my best friend. I could do something about that, even if it wouldn't be easy. I loved her and there was no way I was going to let our friendship end over me and my stupidity.

All I needed, was to come up with a way to make everything up to her. A big way. There was no doubt in my mind that eventually, I would figure one out.

**End Author Note:** My favorite part of this chapter was Jacob's story. Just being honest.

I hope you guys liked the rest of it though, because the plot definitely picks up next time!

**Spoilers:**

**Chapter 4: **

Bella hunts down Paul.

Bella and Angela make up from their fighting.

**Chapter 5: **

Jacob is shocked (and maybe a little jealous) when an unexpected guest shows up at the school.

I can't say more than that. But the outline is slowly developing people. I've got a bunch of scattered ideas, just haven't put them all in order yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this update.

Love you bunches!

Cam


	4. Damage Control

**Chapter 4: Damage Control**

**Author Note:** Hi guys! Missed you! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. Now it's time for a new one!

My beta Mist is cooler than you are. Just saying.

Everyone please please please go like my story A Work of Art on Facebook. Right now it only has 6 people and there are more than 6 of you out there who love me so I'm sad. GO LIKE! NOW! Please and thank you!

Sorry there's no song for this chapter either. Slowly building a soundtrack but it hasn't been completed yet.

Ready? Set? READ!

**Angela's POV**

The school roof was my sanctuary. Well, one of them anyways. It was a place I came when I just wanted to get away from everyone else and not be at home.

It wasn't because Bella was a bad roommate. She was a great one and was usually pretty quiet especially if she knew I was working on something important. Lately though, we hadn't been getting along so well.

She had a lot of issues in her past that were getting in the way of her being supportive of me. I hated that she couldn't find it in her heart to be happy about my…I guess I could call it friendship with Paul.

Her past wasn't her fault. She had been dealt a cruel deck of cards from life because of her dad's death, and her ex messing with her emotions. Edward had only a few things in common with Paul and that was why I assumed Bella tried to dismiss him every time I brought him up.

Frustrated, and feeling a little lonely I'd decided to take my sketching up to the school roof for today so I wouldn't run into Bella at home. Technically I wasn't allowed to be up here, but the worse that could happen would be for some lurking security guard to make me get down.

I flipped to a new page in my drawing pad and started something. I didn't know what it was going to be. Lately I'd just been brainstorming new pieces for my upcoming midterm.

I felt a little annoyed as I sketched. Half of me wanted to yell at my best friend and the other half wanted her to get over her issues already so she could start functioning like a normal member of society.

I looked up at the landscape in front of me. The green palm trees, the setting sun, the birds flying, the cars going by in the streets. I would have felt more scared to be up here if this section of roof wasn't surrounded by a five foot wall on each side.

I heard the door creak open behind me and swore, which wasn't something I did often. Was I already being kicked out?

"Weber?" said a familiar voice.

I glanced around. It was Jared. He was holding a large drawing pad and a case of pencils.

"Hi," I said automatically. "What are you doing up here?"

He nodded to my unfinished sketch. "The same thing you are. I come up here sometimes when I want a quiet place. The studios they give us are nice, but other people are always there and I feel like they interrupt my concentration with their own."

I grinned. "I know what you mean. Sorry if I sounded rude, I just didn't want to get kicked off here by security. I guess I could go down to the beach or something but too many people."

"Understandable," he said. "You were here first. Do you want me to leave?"

I thought about that for a minute. My rivalry with Jacob Black's best friend was nothing like the one Bella had with Jacob. Jared and I managed to get along pretty well, even when one of us was out doing the other in classes.

I figured this could be a good opportunity to pick his brain. Jared was beyond gorgeous and made me a bit nervous, but talking about art was safest. I never had to worry as much about looking stupid.

"You don't have to go," I told him. "As a matter of fact, can you tell me something honestly?"

He came over and sat down next to me, leaning his back against the wall. "Sure. I'll do my best."

I stared at my sketch. "You've seen my work for almost four years. Do you think I have any real shot at becoming an art teacher?"

He looked confused. "Well sure I do, but I thought you wanted to be a solo artist and do the celebrity thing like Paul."

I smiled a little. "Kind of. But I think I'd also like to teach. Once I finish here I would love to get my teaching certification for art to fall back on, just in case things don't go like I planned. It's great that things have worked out so well for Paul…but I don't know if they would for me."

"I think you can do either. Or both," he answered. "You're really talented, Ang. If you weren't, I wouldn't get so irritated that a lot of your pieces are better than mine and sometimes the teacher's say so."

I smirked. "You never act on it though. You're always really nice about it."

He grinned. "I do my best. I'm serious though. You're really good and sure I think you could become a teacher."

"Thanks," I said, looking back down at my drawing. "Guess I just wanted a vote of confidence from someone."

"You usually don't need one though," he said, opening his own drawing pad. "Are you alright? Lately you've seemed kinda down and it hasn't been as fun picking on you."

I kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Want to tell me about Paul's gala?" he asked. "Will that cheer you up?"

I flinched involuntarily. "Not exactly. I had fun there until Bella kept making really smart remarks toward Paul and then disappeared for awhile and ended up arguing with Jacob."

Jared hesitated and I looked up. He looked nervous and a little guilty.

A sudden suspicion came to me. "You knew about her fight with Jake didn't you?"

He wouldn't look at me as he answered. "Yeah kind of. Jake mentioned it when we hung out a few weeks ago. I didn't know it affected you though. He didn't tell me what the time frame was so I assumed it was after the gala."

"Well it wasn't," I said shortly. "It was during. And then Bella admitted to me that she had the nerve to go off on him for telling off Jacob. Paul was only trying to be a nice guy."

"I assume he was," Jared said. "Jacob hardly ever tells half-truths when he talks about Bella, so

I'm sure Jake was just being his usually jerky self when Paul came along. He didn't have nice words to say about him either, but I told Jake it was his fault for messing with one of Paul's guests."

I folded my arms. "Glad someone said something to him, too. He shouldn't have provoked Bella. But what my best friend did wasn't excusable. I could have probably forgiven her by now if it wasn't for the fact that every time I bring up Paul she makes a sarcastic remark or rude comment. I know what her problem is, but he didn't do anything to her personally so she really needs to just let it go. I probably shouldn't be telling you this…but I guess I need to vent."

"I know what you're thinking," he said, starting his drawing. "And I promise not to mention any of what you've told me to Jacob. He doesn't need to know what happened after Paul dismissed him."

"Swear to me you won't," I said, turning toward him. "Because it would really be a dick move. Plus living with Bella right now will be worse if she's constantly complaining about Jacob. She usually does that anyway but right now I'm kind of irritated with her so I don't want to hear it."

"What you say to me stays in confidence," he said. "I swear. I could trade you stories and tell you what being around Jacob is like at times, but I really hate gossip."

"I don't want to know," I said honestly. "I'm good. I'm kind of mad at him right now, too."

Jared kept his eyes on his sketch as he talked. "I can't blame you. It was partially his fault. Eventually though, you should forgive your best friend. She loves you. Given how close you two are she will probably cook up something nice so you forgive her."

I laughed and resumed my drawing. "Like what? Bella's not big on surprising me unless it's a special occasion. Do you know something I don't?"

"No," he answered. "But I've known you both for four years even if it's been at arm's length and you've always been tight. Just like me and Jacob. You'll get through this as rough as it is. Don't let it affect your schoolwork. Not in your last year."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"As usual," he joked.

I would have hit his arm, but even I knew better to do that when someone was sketching or drawing. So instead I moved my foot over and kicked his lightly.

"You can be such a smart ass sometimes," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Why thank you," he said, smirking again. "But as much of a smart ass as I can be, I can also be a good listener. So if you need to vent again, just let me know."

I stared at him for awhile, watching him while he sketched what looked to be a school desk with different patterns on it.

Jared and I weren't exactly close. It was hard to imagine myself actually confiding personal things in him especially since he hung around with Jacob so much.

Then again…Jacob never really bothered me and it wasn't as if I'd be telling Jared things about Bella. Except this one time.

Jared was…complicated. Attractive, sweet and funny at times, but complicated. I'd been in a pretty bad relationship two years ago with a guy named Ben who verbally abused and then cheated on me, so I still wasn't ready to be so close to another man.

This made me think of Bella and her problems, which were actually a lot worse than mine.

For now…it was safest to keep Jared at a distance and not vent to him again. Even though I'd known him for awhile, he could just be a casual friend. Lord knows a woman could never have too many good male friends in her life.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "I'll let you know if I need to chat. You're right about me and Bella. We will get through this."

**Bella's POV**

Thank God for Mike Newton. That's all that was running through my mind as I drove across the highway about to do one of the craziest things I'd ever done.

Yesterday morning, he, Jessica and a few other cast members of my movie Track Star were doing some shooting and decided to take a break. One of them brought up the fact that I'd seemed a little distracted lately and when I explained what had happened between Angela and I, Mike suggested that I try to find Paul and apologize to him.

At first I thought he was insane, mainly because I didn't really want to see Paul again. Then after I thought about it, I realized that if I could apologize to Paul it would not only make my guilt go away, but if I could somehow reunite him with Angela, even briefly, I'd be able to make it up to my best friend.

I remembered that Angela had been stressing over an art project lately and figured maybe Paul could help. The only problem was that he was a celebrity with a million other things to do and I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to pull this off.

After we were done shooting, Mike suggested I try to figure out when he'd be in California again since he did live here. To do this, I decided to start with his Twitter since Angela said that was how she knew where he was most of the time.

God must have really wanted me to pull this off, because his latest series of tweets said that he was going to be hosting a gala one of the Marriot hotels in L.A today. The address was right on the flyer he'd posted and I saved it in my phone, hoping for the best.

This plan was crazy, random and off the wall, but I had to do something. Lately I hated being stuck in my own skin with all this guilt and anger. Apologizing to Angela wouldn't go far enough, so I settled on this.

Jessica agreed to go with me since I didn't want to do this alone. The thought of confronting Paul alone made me even more nervous.

So here we were, on a crazy mission to track down Paul. Hiding this from Angela had been extremely hard, but I was lucky she was mostly avoiding me anyway.

I glanced over at Jessica as I pulled off the highway. "Thanks girl for coming with me. You're the best."

Jessica grinned and took a sip of her Starbucks drink. "Don't let Angela hear you say that. She'll thank you replaced her."

"Well if I don't pull off what I'm planning today, she's the one who's going to replace me," I said. "I really screwed myself this time."

"Hey, what did I say earlier?" Jessica said. "No negative talk. And no beating yourself up. You were wrong, but now you're trying to make it right."

I nodded and drummed my fingers against my steering wheel. My stomach felt so nervous it was as if I were about to show one of my movies in front of a crowd or something. In my heart, I knew the nerves weren't just about making this work, but seeing Paul's face again.

Funny how after all these weeks I could still picture it so clearly. The man was practically God-like in his looks…but that was all he had going for him. It had to be. Rich guys just weren't my thing. They rubbed me the wrong way ever since my last relationship went to shit.

"There it is!" Jessica said pointing as I drove down the street. "The Marriott!"

I looked up and sure enough, there it was. I took a deep breath and pulled over on to the side of the road adjacent from it next to a parking meter.

"Are you ready for this?" Jessica asked, like we were on an exciting fieldtrip or something.

"Not really," I answered truthfully. "Jess…what was I thinking coming here? What if he doesn't even let me explain? Or even worse, what if I can't find him?"

She unfastened her seatbelt and turned toward me. "We will be able to find him. We'll just have to snoop around a little. If he's as polite as you said he was even after you went off on him, you'll be fine. He's going to listen to you, I just know it."

I didn't believe her, but the more time we spent here arguing in the car, the less we had to catch him before he went down to his gala. I unfastened my own seatbelt and got out of the car. Jessica did the same and we walked together toward the hotel, where two staff members let us in the doors.

I was surprised Paul was having his gala in a hotel like this. Marriott's were nice, but they weren't exactly the fanciest places in the hotel. I expected him to have one in a Hilton or something. But whatever.

Glancing around the large, packed lobby, I spotted a sign with a different photo of Paul than the one I'd seen at his gala, and underneath was a white sign that said, "An evening with Paul Lahote."

I vaguely wondered if his assistant came up with the titles of his galas and if they were always the same like that. To the wandering, perverted mind, an evening with Paul Lahote kind of sounded like…well…an_ evening_ with Paul Lahote. If you know what I mean.

"Do you think he's in there?" Jessica asked, following my gaze.

"Only one way to find out," I said, walking over.

When we got to the door, beyond the sign however, we found it locked. Well great. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"He's not pre-planning for the gala," Jessica said unhelpfully. "Okay. Plan B. We find out what room he's in. It's an hour and fifteen minutes before the gala starts I'm sure he's nearby."

I twisted fingers together in a nervous ball. "Too bad we can't just wait for his gala to start. But I really need to speak with him privately."

"Which is why we're going to find his room," Jessica said, confidently.

Just I was contemplating how the hell we were going to persuade the front desk to give us a celebrity's top secret room number, the elevator doors just down the hall swung open and a familiar woman with dark hair wearing a black pantsuit came out and she was talking to someone who was obviously hotel staff.

On impulse, I grabbed Jessica and pushed her into the little nook in front of the door to our left, taking her with me.

"What the crap?" she said. "Why are we hiding?"

"She's Paul's people," I whispered, putting a finger to my lips. "I saw her at his gala. She's like his…assistant or something. I just know it."

As they got closer, the woman flipped through screens on an iPad mini. "No…no…Paul really wants fresh fruit and vegetables for the finger food options," she was saying. "He's not big on having sandwiches and messy things like that near his art work. Also the bar needs wine, not just beers. No bottles please. Tap only. Plastic cups for serving. I thought we went over this?"

"We did," said the nervous looking staff member. "It's just that that main chef is a huge fan of

Paul's art and wanted to know if he'd like anything else. The kitchen has plenty of fresh bread and lunchmeat that's top of the line and he thought maybe Paul might like different food options."

"Not in his gala," the assistant said. "But he is looking a bit thin. I always worry he works too hard and doesn't eat enough. Would someone from the kitchen mind bringing him up a turkey sandwich on rye bread? It's his favorite."

For some reason I caught myself smiling. Rye was one of my favorite kinds of bread as well.

"What's so funny?" Jessica whispered.

"Nothing," I told her quietly.

The staff person started jotting down what Paul's assistant was saying. "Of course we can. What room is he in again?"

The assistant glanced around, and I held my breath. Was it really about to be this easy for us?

She leaned close to the woman and said in barely more than a whisper, "Nine twenty four. And if you let that get out I will see to it that we never use the Marriott's business again. He always has fan girls lurking about who try to find his room right before the gala. Please see to it that the suite number stays private."

"Can do ma'am," the staff member said, and shook her hand before taking off.

Luckily, Paul's assistant walked right past us, still reading her iPad. Once she was out of sight, I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"How the hell did we get so lucky?" Jessica asked. "Can you believe this?"

"I know," I agreed. "That's crazy. I never expected us to just overhear it like that."

"Now's our chance though," Jessica said, walking down the hall and pushing an elevator button.

"We have to get back up there before his assistant does. She might think we're fan girls trying to break in."

"That's what we're going to look like," I said, sighing.

I followed her into the open elevator, and twisted my fingers some more as we went up to the ninth floor. Lucky for us yet again, no one got in with us, which meant less people would see what we were trying to do.

I watched the numbers go by until the elevator dinged and we stepped out together. Instinctively, I looked to the right and saw the number 914 near a door, which meant we needed to go right.

"We got this!" Jessica said, hugging my shoulders. "Stop worrying. I'm with you no matter what happens."

"Thank you," I told her generously. It really did mean a lot to have someone here with me. I'd never figure out why I was this damn nervous though. This must have been how Angela felt the night before meeting him, while I was feeling all cool and nonchalant.

Opposite end of the spectrum now. Great.

When we reached 924, Jessica stood back and leaned against the opposite wall to wait. Not even giving myself a second to run for it, I raised my fist and knocked on the door.

A voice called, "Who's there?"

It was a little too deep to be Paul's, so I assumed it was his body guard.

"Um…" my voice trembled. "I…I need to speak to Paul."

I heard some whispered conversation, and the same voice muttered, "Damn fan girls have found us, boss."

I grinned and turned around to face Jessica who grinned back and gave me two thumbs up. He was in there. This was actually going to happen.

"Please," I said, facing the door again. "It's important. I'm not a fan girl."

After a minute or so, the door swung open. And I forgot how to breathe.

Paul stood in front of me looking as gorgeous as he had the last time I'd seen him. It was clear I'd caught him in the middle of getting ready, because there were a few missed lines of shaving cream on his handsome face. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was only buttoned half way, giving me a view of the smooth planes of his broad chest.

I just stared with my mouth hanging open like a fish, unable to think straight.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I nearly swooned. The sound of his voice…that tenor was so…deep and resonating. It did weird things to my brain. I felt a tingling sensation start in my feet and work its way up to the rest of me.

Why was I here again? It was for something important but I'd temporarily forgotten.

"Hello?" he said, politely. "Are…you a fan?"

Someone stepped forward from behind me and put their hands on my shoulders. "This is my friend, Bella Swan. And I'm Jessica. It's really important that she talk to you so would you mind hearing her out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait…did you just say Bella?"

The sound of him saying my name helped clear the haze a little. "Uh…I'm Bella."

He stared at me and his jaw dropped a little. Then he squinted in concentration. "Bella. Call me crazy…but you wouldn't happen to be the Bella who was at my art show in Venice a few weeks ago were you?"

I froze. Oh God. He remembered. He remembered and now he was going to kick me out.

"Yes, she was," Jessica said. "And she has something to say to you. I'll let her say it."

Paul leaned against the door frame. "Well hello again, Bella. What brings you to my hotel room?"

My body heated up again. Why did that sound like an innuendo? "I...I just um. I needed to discuss...something important with you."

His bodyguard moved closer, starting at me with disapproval on his face.

I ignored him and took a deep breath, staring right into those golden brown eyes. "I was a jerk. No…more than a jerk. A big jerk. A bitch even. I yelled at you when you were only trying to help and I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me blankly.

Instantly, I came back into myself, and the infatuation or whatever it was died off. I folded my arms and tried to look nonchalant. "I just don't want you to think that Angela is anything like me. She's not. She brought me along and I was in a bad mood. Sorry I exploded. Thanks for scaring off Jacob, he more than deserved it."

Paul smirked a little. "So you're here to apologize for your actions."

I stared at him in confusion. "Um. Duh. I just did. There's something else, too."

The smirk turned into a smile, and for one second I noticed that his teeth were white and perfect.

It figured.

I cleared my throat. "Look. Angela is great, like I said. I know you're busy this weekend. But on Monday she's working on this really big art project for school and she's kind of been stressing over it. Is there any way you could tweet her, ask her about it and then maybe go help her out? I know she'd love to see you again. She talks about you a lot."

"Does she?" he asked. "Really?"

I nodded. "She's one of your biggest fans. I'm a crappy friend for ruining her night the way I did and now I'm trying to make it up to her."

"Ah," he said. "So you need me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Uh, no," I said defensively. "I've already talked to her. I just thought this would be icing on the cake. You don't even have to mention that I asked you to help. I just figured she would maybe calm down and not stress out so much if she had a professional she looks up to try and help her."

"And you chose me," he said slowly. "Interesting."

I pressed my lips together and nodded, figuring I'd said enough and now all I needed was an answer.

"It took a lot for you to come here like you did," Paul said. "Especially to find my room. You did a bit of stalking and normally that annoys me with fan girls."

I rolled my eyes. He just had to brag about how much people loved his fame didn't he? "I didn't do this as a fan," I said through gritted teeth. "I did it for Angela. Also…because I felt bad. You know, a little. I was kind of mean."

Again with the stupid half-smile. "You make an interesting case, Bella Swan. You have an interesting way of apologizing as well."

"Do you have to keep saying the word interesting?" I accidently snapped.

Paul chuckled a little. "If it annoys you. Think of it as payback."

I stared at him incredulously. "Payback?"

Was he actually giving me sass right now? Shouldn't he just be all chivalrous and take my apology? I was the only one allowed to dish out any sassiness.

He laughed, and my ears noticed the sound was deep and throaty. "I'm kidding Bella Swan. Thank you for your apology. I accept. You're lucky, too. I have Monday afternoon free and would love to stop by the school. I'll direct message Angela with the time details."

I sighed for the millionth time that day. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he answered.

My eyes, the damn traitors that they were, went back to staring at the exposed part of his chest. I wondered if he had abs or a washboard stomach.

And why the hell was I wondering that? Did it really freaking matter?

Jessica stepped forward again, snapping me out of it. "Thank you from me as well Paul. You are very generous."

Paul looked over and smiled kindly at her. "So are you ladies for coming down. Do me a favor on your way out. Don't mention this room number to anyone who might be lurking in the lobby. I know my fans way too well."

A stab of annoyance went through me and I had to press my lips together to keep from retorting. His fans. Blah blah blah.

"What room number?" Jessica asked, winking. "We'll be on our way now."

We turned to leave when Paul said, "Bella?"

I turned back and looked at him, wondering what to expect.

His eyes narrowed a little as they traced my face. "I don't think of Angela in any bad light just because of what you did that night either."

Of course he didn't. But he probably thought I was a bitch.

"And," he added, stepping forward a little. "I don't think badly of you either. The fact that you came here tonight to apologize and for your friend shows you have a big heart Bella Swan. It's a good thing to have. Angela is lucky to have you."

Heat flooded my cheeks and I didn't know what to say. He'd just complimented me.

"Have a good evening ladies," he said, and turned to go back into his suite.

When his door was closed, Jessica jumped up and punched the air. "YES! Could that have gone anymore perfect?"

"Nope," I answered, turning and walking back toward the elevators.

She caught up and looped her arm through mine. "Bella he really is sweet. And sexy as hell too. I can't wait to tell my friends we met him."

"Can you kind of edit the story when you do?" I asked. "I don't want anyone in CalArts to think I'm a stalker. Plus I've already met him once, so you don't have to include me if you don't want to."

She thought about that for awhile until we were back in the elevator. "If I say something, will you promise not to bite my head off?"

I glanced sideways at her. "Oh God. What now?"

She smiled a little. "Oh nothing. It's just that you were practically drooling on Paul when he opened the door. Then there was the way he was teasing you. There seemed to be a little something something going on. Don't you think?"

I tried to fake laugh but it came out as a snort. "No. I was just surprised, that's all. There's nothing going on. He was teasing because he likes to give people a hard time. It means nothing."

"I don't know," she said in a sing song voice. "He seemed happy to see you there."

This conversation reminded me of the one I had with Natalie and it was just as ridiculous.

"He's a celebrity," I said. "He probably tries to be charming like that to all his fans. Not that I am one of them."

As soon as I said that though, I knew it wasn't true. On the night I met him he wasn't teasing really toward any of the people at the party. He was professional and a little uptight. I remembered being annoyed by how properly he spoke in a social setting.

But just now…when it was private…just he and I, he was different. There was no uppity attitude or formal words. Just…him.

Not that I knew who he was outside of a celebrity or anything.

"I think he might become a part of Angela's life," Jessica said observantly. "You know, like a mentor or something. As long as he's a part of hers…he's a part of yours."

My stomach back flipped. I hadn't thought of that. Paul did spend most of his time in southern California. He lived here somewhere for God sake.

What if Paul did become a consistent presence in her life? Not as a boyfriend or anything. Angela liked him more as a role model than anything. But to see him more often…how weird would that be?

The thought of seeing him regularly both scared me and made me curious.

As Jess and I left the hotel and crossed the street to my car, I hoped that by talking Paul into hanging out with Angela, I hadn't inadvertently opened a whole new can of worms for me to deal with.

Later that night, I was in my bed nestled under the covers and reading over my screenplay for "Track Star." I couldn't wait to do the new scene with all the people in the stands of the stadium and Jessica finally admitting to her parents that she didn't want to do track anymore.

I was so lucky to go to school in a college full of people who were theater majors and were more than willing to take part in whatever films the juniors and seniors were putting on as long as it didn't interfere too much with their own projects.

Plus I had a few connections elsewhere who also liked being behind the camera.

Times like this made me feel content in what I was doing, like if I could just keep this mind set in loving what was most important to me and continuing to pursue that, I could be come as famous as Steven Spielberg, Chris Columbus and other big name directors.

The screen play was really helping to distract me from the events of the day, too. I'd needed this after Jessica's relentless teasing in the car about Paul.

What was it with her and my little sister thinking I was into him or he was into me? Had I not made it clear that he annoyed me and I had no interest in anyone? Part of me knew I wasn't being fair, but I couldn't get too deeply into that part of myself. That part was reasonable and had a chance to shed some inner lecture on getting over my past.

I chewed on the edge of my pen as I kept reading, and felt a little annoyed when a soft knock on my bedroom door interrupted my reading.

"Ang?" I said loudly.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a little breathless. "Can I come in?"

I sat up quickly and wondered if Paul had talked to her about my hotel visit earlier. I didn't want her to think that he was only contacting her because I'd twisted his arm.

"Uh…" I said nervously. "Sure."

She slowly opened the door. Her face looked a little flushed, and I wondered why.

"I won't be long," she said, approaching me and sitting down on the end of my bed. "Can we talk about something?"

I held my breath and nodded, hoping to God Paul hadn't said anything.

She looked down at her hands. "I'm just…I'm really excited and I wanted to share this with you even though I know you won't care."

Feeling like the worst person on Earth, I moved over and touched her shoulder. "I care about everything that goes on with you. I've just been really caught up in myself lately and I know that's not fair. My issues are mine to deal with, not yours and not Paul's. I'm really sorry I've been such a jerk."

Angela met my eyes again and smiled a little. "Do you mean that or are you just curious what I have to say?"

"I mean it," I said, "Seriously, I love you. You're my best friend and my roommate. I want to know about what goes on in your life. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted."

"Well…" she said slowly, her eyes darting around. "You see, tomorrow night I wanted to go to that new Asian place and try the sushi there because it's vegetarian sushi and-"

"You got it," I said, cutting her off. "I'll go with and pay. It's the least I can do. And you can have dessert."

She beamed at me. "My room is also a mess because I've neglected to clean it since-"

"No way." I held up a hand. "I want forgiveness, but not that badly."

Angela laughed, and I pulled her into a hug. "I love you," I told her. "I am really sorry. I promise to never do anything like that to you again."

She hugged me back and laughed a little. "I love you, too. You aren't perfect, Bella. That's why I can forgive you. I know every now and then you're going to mess up. But I'll always forgive you if you're willing to clean it up."

Boy had I cleaned things up today. Not that she needed to know about it. I didn't know how she would take my hunting down Paul with Jessica, even if it was to apologize.

"So like I was saying," she sat back and looked excited instead of sad now. "I have big news. It's about Paul."

A genuine smile spread across my face. He'd done it. He'd messaged her to make plans. "Oh really? What's that?"

She got to her feet and started bouncing in place. "He's coming to help me. Monday. With one of my projects. He messaged me and he asked if I was working on anything new, so I told him about it. Then he offered to help and said he had Monday evening off. Is that not the sweetest thing ever?"

"Really?" I said, trying to sound surprised. "He's actually coming up to the school?"

Angela nodded. "Yep. He's coming. Around six thirty. I hope it won't be too crazy if any of the art students catch him around. I told him I'd reserve studio space for a private session. I'd do it here but…as much as I like him I don't know if I want him at our place, you know?"

The thought of him being in this house sent shivers through me for some reason. I nodded.

She sat back down on the bed. "I just…Bella I admire him so much. He's so great at what he does and I can't wait for him to give me few tips during an actual session. Maybe I can even use him as reference one day as I pursue my career."

"Maybe," I agreed. "I'm glad for you. I really am. You deserve this and he really isn't so bad. I was just being a jerk."

"Don't even worry about it," Angela said. "You're all forgiven. Thanks for letting me share this with you."

I frowned. _My_ best friend actually had to thank me for being supportive. That's supposed to be a given role not something you're thanked for.

"Don't thank me," I told her. "It demeans us both. I'm your friend and I'm here for you. I can't wait for you to see Paul and tell me all about how it went."

A tiny voice in the back of my head reminded me that maybe if I happened to walk by the studio she and Paul were going to be in I could see them both and catch a glimpse of him.

I was only human, and he was nice to look at after all. Jessica had been right earlier when she said Paul being a part of Angela's life would mean he would inadvertently be a part of mine.

This made me nervous and every instinct me wanted to be defensive again, but I had to shelve that part of myself. It was important now more than ever that I do my best to tolerate Paul. It wasn't his fault I had the issues I had.

"Then I will thank you for apologizing," Angela said. "I know you meant it and I'm glad we're okay again."

"Me too," I agreed. "I hate us not talking. I promise to be more considerate from now on."

"You better be," she said in a playfully threatening voice.

End Author Note: I loved this chapter! :) Sorry it was shorter than usual. I had a busy week, but I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be really good I promise. More Bella/Paul moments!

Spoilers!

**Chapter 5:**

Jacob is shocked (and maybe a little jealous) when an unexpected guest shows up at the school.

**Chapter 6: **

Bella's little sister meets Paul and finds out they have something in common.

Paul reveals a hidden talent.

I wanted to say more but I really can't. It gives too much away. You're just going to have to wait and read!

See you next time!

Xoxo

Cam


	5. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 5: Getting to know you **

**Author Note: **Guys. I'm late. I'm sorry. I started back school and I can't even get into how hectic it has been. But alas! I am here and I am posting once more.

Mist is my beta and she is awesome. FACT.

So no song for this chapter but it's a good one. I hope you all enjoy. See you at the end!

**Bella's POV**

This week was off to the best start I'd had in weeks. Angela and I were closer than ever. My mom who wasn't the most supportive person in the world had agreed to watch a portion of my film. Coming up soon one of my teachers would come by the movie set at one of the high school stadiums where I was shooting in L.A. for my observation exam, but I wasn't worried. I knew my material was getting more and more solid by the day.

The only problem on my plate right now was Jacob being his usual idiotic self and breathing down my neck during classes, but I could handle him. I'd dealt with him for four years and there was no way it was going to get any tougher for me.

As I sat in the editing lab both working on my own project and occasionally assisting underclassmen with theirs, I felt secure and accomplished. I also felt excited that Paul was going to come by and visit Angela. It really would make her Monday so much more special.

And maybe…if I could go by and catch a glimpse of the two of them together…

My traitor of a brain loved this thought. I tried not to be too hard on myself though. After all, he was attractive. Maybe I had misread him a little. I was willing to admit that. It wouldn't hurt anything since he was going to be in Angela's life more than mine.

I hit the space button on my keyboard and watched final cut play the scene I'd shot where Mike introduces Jessica to his parents. Little by little, my rom com was coming along and since all my ideas were nearly completely developed, here in a few weeks I would have to start thinking about the movie I would shoot in the spring. I always liked to think ahead, especially since we had to have a pretty solid idea at the beginning of the spring semester classes.

A knock on the side of the lab door way made me jump, but I didn't look around. Chances were it was a teacher trying to get ahold of someone in here.

When they knocked again, I turned my head out of curiosity.

And my stomach fell into my shoes.

Paul was standing there with his bodyguard Harry behind him. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans, but he might as well have been naked from the way my mouth instantly started to water.

He smiled at me, and after a few fuzzy seconds of 'holy shit!' common sense came into play.

"Uh…hi," I said to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Angela?"

His smile widened. "I'm about to go see her. On the way though, I saw you working in here and thought I would say hi. How are you?"

"I'm…fine," I said slowly, taking off my earphones. "I didn't expect to run into you though."

"Didn't expect to see you either," he admitted, taking a seat in the chair next to me. "But I'm glad I did. What are you working on?"

I just stared at him. This was too weird. What the hell was he doing here trying to make small talk with me? Had I not established that the only reason I'd gone to see him was to push him in Angela's direction? And of course to apologize for my own rudeness.

Before he could say something else, his body guard said, "Hey boss I'm going to guard the doorway so a mob doesn't rush in. A few girls down the hall spotted you when we came in."

Paul laughed. "They always do. I can never hide from them properly can I? Remind me to say hello to them on the way out once I finish with Angela. They might consider me rude if I don't greet my fans."

I checked my watch. "You could go see them now if you want. You don't have to hang around me."

His eyes narrowed. "Am I that unpleasant to be around that you're trying to get rid of me?"

"No," I said. "I just meant that…I mean…you don't have to be here."

"I want to be," he said. "We got off on the wrong foot and I was hoping we could have a pleasant chat now and then."

I really wanted to snap at him. I didn't understand why he was pushing a friendship with me. Not that there was anything wrong with me, but we had nothing in common. I wasn't an art major. Angela was the one he talked to all the time and got along with better. I just didn't really understand his motive.

He nodded toward the computer screen. "So what are you working on?"

"Movie," I muttered, trying to keep my cool. "It's for school. I'm a film major, emphasis on direction and production specifically."

Again with the smile. "That's really cool. My best friend Embry has helped co-direct a few small films since he graduated from here."

"Embry Call?" I blurted without thinking.

Paul nodded and looked at me in surprise. "Yes. Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him!" I said, too excited to keep up a front now. "My teacher mentioned him a lot in his lectures last year. He said Embry was one of his favorites and used him as an example. I had no idea he was your best friend!"

"He is," Paul said proudly. "You and Angela might have seen him here with me in our senior year if I hadn't dropped out. He finished though and he's doing great now. He would have been a senior while you guys were freshman."

I nodded. "It's interesting. I have an art major best friend and you have a film major best friend."

The moment I said it, it sounded stupid. I was supposed to be saying as little as possible to make him leave not encouraging conversation.

But the problem was, if you got me on the subject of anything to do with film making and I was unable to keep from rambling.

Paul didn't seem to mind though. "Indeed it is. How far along are you on your movie?"

Dammit.

"Not far enough, unfortunately," I answered. "But it's getting there."

"Do you mind if I watch a little?" he asked. "I love movies and I'm curious."

This time I hesitated not because he was going to hang around for awhile, (Well…okay maybe a little.) but because I was really nervous about showing people who weren't classmates, family or friends my unfinished films.

"I won't hate it," he told me. "I promise."

I didn't answer, just turned to the computer, took out my headphones, hit a few keys and started the movie over from the scene I'd been watching.

Paul scooted over in his chair and I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if I could feel the warmth coming from him.

He smelled good too, like fresh soap.

I let the scene play, and it dragged on for about eight minutes because I wasn't quite finished editing it yet.

When it was done, I hit the pause key.

Paul sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "Interesting story. So this man is dating an athlete and this is the first time he's meeting her parents…and I'm assuming that based on the conversation the parents of the girl wouldn't approve of the guy, right?"

"Right," I answered. "The girl is a track star, that's the name of the movie. And even though she's in college that's all her parents want her to focus on. She doesn't even have a job because aside from her scholarship money, her parents fund everything for her as long as she keeps doing track. But when she starts realizing she wants to have a normal college life outside of track, including a boyfriend, that's when things get interesting."

"The plot thickens," Paul said, sounding impressed. "Did you write the screen play for this yourself?"

I blushed. "Yes…I did."

"How many people help you put it together on set and stuff?" he asked.

"Mainly me. Of course my actors are great. Most are from here and some are from my old high school. The audio/video guys from here help out too, as part of their class work. All the theater/film majors kind of stick together."

"And you direct?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He stared at the screen again for awhile. "I can tell by that scene alone that you have a lot of talent. Know how I know?"

I just shook my head, unable to say anything.

"Because you multi-task," he said. "And you're obviously a writer. Some directors just direct other people's screen plays, yet you write, direct, do a little producing and even some editing. That's really commendable. In my line of work I draw, paint or sculpt. I sell some of my art work as well. But my assistant Sue is the one who handles the business side of what I do and sets everything up for me."

I glanced shyly down at the floor. "I just…I don't know. I like to make my films my own. They are kind of like my babies so I like to see them through. I wouldn't mind directing someone else's screenplays in the future, but my preference is to see my own stories come to life on the big screen and know that the words and everything are mine."

"I feel like that when I'm painting," Paul said. "Every detail has to be perfect. When people see it and appreciate all the hours and thought and hard work that were put into it…I feel…more alive than usual I guess I could put it."

I lifted my head and smiled a little at him. He understood what I was saying. Even though we didn't do exactly the same thing, they were both a form of art.

Had I been too quick to judge him? Was there an actual humane person under the celebrity status?

He pulled out his phone and checked it. "Damn. I've really got to go. But you're talented Bella Swan. Hold on to that. It's your last year here so make it your best."

"I will," I said quietly.

"Good," he said, standing up. "You know how to reach me on Twitter. Shoot me a message sometime. I enjoyed talking to you."

"Thanks," I told him. "And…I'm glad you liked my film."

He winked. "I hope to see the rest of it someday."

He turned away and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "All clear out there?"

"Just a few guys down the hall, but they won't be any trouble," he said. "We can go now."

I didn't say goodbye or watch him go, I just turned back to my computer trying to assess what had just happened.

A celebrity artist with much better things to do, who hadn't even come here for me had just watched a scene from my film and told me I was talented. Not only that…but he wanted to see the rest of it.

It was almost as if we were friends and thinking about that made me nervous.

I was normally very good at making new friends, especially because teachers would tell us we couldn't frequently use the same students in our films, which meant we had to get to know and work with new people like in the real world.

One day I was going to have to work with celebrity actors and that was fine.

But Paul was different. He wasn't an actor for one. And I just didn't get him. A very small part of my brain wondered if he liked me…but that was crazy. He didn't even know me and I didn't know him. I shouldn't be the person he is hanging around. That should be Angela. She was the one who was a huge fan and couldn't wait to meet him and now has this special friendship with him that's only going to get stronger since they've bonded over art.

Then I remembered Jessica's words for the millionth time. She said as long as Paul was a part of Angela's life, he was a part of mine.

Maybe he just didn't want me to feel like a left out third wheel. He was trying to be polite because he knew he would see more of me and didn't want things to be weird.

That had to be it. I think if Angela had someone she was going to keep around in her life maybe like a boyfriend or a new close friend I might try to get to know them too. Just to keep any awkwardness away.

That had to be Paul's motive…right? What else could it be?

_Celebrity artist,_ I told myself. _He's just being kind and making small talk. It's what he does. He even said he was going to greet his fans when he was finished with Angela and he is technically alumni of this school even though he didn't graduate. _

Telling myself Paul's opinion and presence was no big deal, I turned back to the screen and skipped ahead to another scene, deciding that immersing myself in my work was the best option for me at the moment.

**Jacob's POV**

I leaned against the hallway wall at school feeling disgusted. Paul Lahote and his big shot bodyguard had been hanging around for awhile, and he'd just stopped in the editing lab where Bella worked for what looked like a talk.

What the fuck was he talking to her about? Since when had they become so tight? It wasn't like he was a film major or went here or anything. Plus, I'd had it in for him ever since he dismissed me like I was slime at his stupid gala last month.

I gritted my teeth. God he was so rich, stupid and uppity just like Edward fucking Cullen. I wanted to punch his face off. Luckily though, I'd been able to take care of Cullen but good. I wouldn't be able to do the same with Paul as long as he had that side of beef hanging around guarding him.

What for anyways? Any man that couldn't take care of himself was a waste of space. What the fuck did he need a bodyguard for?

I had been in extreme martial arts training pretty much since I'd learn to walk. I could easily snap the neck of anyone who tried to get in my way and defend any woman I happened to be on a date with, because that was what men did. They took care of their fucking business themselves. They didn't have others do it for them.

"Hey bro," Jared said, coming up beside me. "You ready to go hit the gym."

"Yeah," I said shortly. "I guess. I've got a question first though."

"Shoot," Jared said.

"You're an art major," I said. "What's that punk ass Paul Lahote doing hanging around here? He like dropped out didn't he? So why the fuck is he back?"

Jared tried not to laugh. "Someone's pissed. I can tell because you won't stop cussing. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because he was hanging out in the editing lab with Bella and it's fucking weird," I said. "She's not an art major. What does he want with her?"

He stared at me like he knew something I didn't. "He's here to visit Angela actually. She told me this weekend that he was going to drop by and help her with an art project. I'm not sure why he was talking to Bella…but maybe because he knows Angela and also knows Bella by extension. He was probably just being friendly."

I snorted. "Mmm. Friendly. Whatever. He needs to stick to business if he's going to come around here."

Jared looked impatient. He did this every time I brought up Bella. And I did the same thing when he brought up Angela. So we evened each other out.

"You know what I'm going to say," he said. "Do I really even need to say it?"

"I'm not jealous," I told him. "I'm just pissed that he has to show his face around here. He gave me the business at his stupid gala. So I'm angry that he even exists."

"Yeah," Jared said. "But I bet you wouldn't be as angry with him if he hadn't been talking to Bella just now. You really need to let this jealously thing go dude. It's not healthy."

"You know why," I said quietly, thinking back to Cullen. "You know why I'm protective. It's not jealousy."

"It's both," Jared pointed out. "And I would feel the same way about any guy trying to talk up Angela. But I don't treat Angela like crap, so I think she would respond better to me being protective of her."

"I don't treat Bella like crap!" I argued. "I just…I…tease her a lot. I'd never actually hurt her."

"First of all, you do treat her like crap," he said. "And you probably have hurt her by saying all the negative things you do. For years, your ego has hurt you more than it's helped you with her. I think you should just tell her why you've decided to make her a target."

"She knows why," I snapped.

"Not the whole reason," Jared said.

"She doesn't need to know the whole reason," I said through gritted teeth.

He put up a hand. "Fine. She doesn't. If you're happy spending the last year here, your last shot with her insulting her to her face, watching over her from a far and secretly giving her ex-boyfriends crap then do it. I'm sure it's going to turn out well for you in the end."

"I asked her out freshman year," I insisted. "She told me no. I took the hint. Nothing else needs to be done."

He smirked at me. "Right. You keep telling yourself that."

"Then how about you talk to Angela Mr. Know-it-all?"

"I do talk to her," he said, switching his backpack to a different shoulder. "Quite often. Our conversations are pleasant, too unlike yours with Bella. I do plan on asking her out, too I'm just waiting for the right time. I'm not putting her down constantly just because I can't deal with my feelings for her. That's not anyway to get the attention I want from her now is it?"

"Maybe it isn't," I admitted. "But I can't change the way I act around Bella. I just can't."

He stared at me for awhile before he finally said, "That's too bad. It really is. Because I think that if you tried, you could. The two of you might be good for each other."

I ignored that. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's just go to the gym."

I picked my gym bag up and glanced back to the editing lab, where Bella was helping another student.

Inwardly, I really hoped the visit to Paul was strictly a platonic one. I didn't want to have to get used to seeing him around here. My greatest peace of mind in college outside of maintaining a high GPA, was knowing that Bella Swan was single and wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon.

**Paul's POV**

When I walked into the large studio where Angela was sitting on a stool in front of a large canvas, she looked around and smiled at me.

"Hey!" She said excitedly. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"No problem," I told her, glancing at my watch. "Sorry if I made you think I wasn't going to show. I dropped by the editing lab on the way here because I saw Bella and thought I would say hello."

Angela bit her lip. "Um. She was nice to you right?"

I laughed. "Yes she was. No worries about any repeats of what happened at my gala. I think she was surprised to see me but that's all."

Angela looked relieved. "Good. I mean…she apologized to me for how she treated you, but I was still worried about the next time the two of you might run into each other. Bella…she's a little complicated."

I nodded, knowing that without Angela having to tell me. By the way Bella didn't seem to understand my company I knew there was something more going on inside her head. Since we hardly knew each other, I didn't want to think it was anything personal against me.

"Anyway…hi Harry," Angela said kindly.

My bodyguard waved. "Hello Angela. How are you?"

"A little stressed unfortunately." She pointed to her painting. "This isn't going very well. I'm sorry if I'm wasting any of yours or Paul's time…but I am glad he's here to give me some tips."

"You are not a waste of time," I told her, walking over to the canvas. "I wouldn't have committed to being here if I couldn't."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks. I could really use your help."

"Good," I said. "That's why I'm here. Let's get started."

I stood back a little like it was one of my own paintings and observed hers. It was a portrait of a mountain landscape. To me, it was good on the surface, but when I walked forward I noticed her lines were a bit too broad.

"Hmmmmm," I glanced down at the tray next to her painting and asked, "Which of these brushes are you using?"

Angela picked up a medium-sized paintbrush and handed it to me. "This one. You'd think that by my senior year I could do this properly…but…yeah."

"I'm still learning what works and what doesn't," I told her. "And I am a celebrity. A supposed "professional." Remember that art is a never ending learning process. If there aren't new things to learn it never gets more interesting. If you run out of things to learn, you run out of ideas. Art requires creativity and an open mind. So don't be hard on yourself."

She smiled at me. "Are those some of the things you talk about at your seminars?"

"In fact they are," I told her. "I tell a lot of people what I just told you. Now one thing I've noticed with your painting is that you used the wrong kind of brush for this particular type. You might want to use one with less bristles-"

"For finer lines…" she finished, smacking a hand to her forehead. "I knew that. Yet for some reason…I didn't do it. I wasn't thinking."

"No worries," I told her. "We can start over, right? Or are you on a deadline?"

"I am on a deadline," she said, flipping up the paper to a new sheet. "But I have time to start over. My other pieces are done. We're going to have a mock gala with a judging for my midterm. I have to present 3 pieces, explain them, and explain why I used what I used for each one whether it's paint, chalk, coal, pencils…etcetera."

"Are you doing any sculpting?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm afraid that's one talent I don't have. I'm decent at pottery though. And that's about it."

"Are you allowed to have friends attend the gala who aren't judges or students?" I asked.

She stared at me in shock. "Are you offering to come?"

"If you let me know the date and time I can check with Sue and see if I'm available. I'd love to see it. Sometimes I miss this school," I admitted.

"Paul that would be fantastic!" She said excitedly. "I'd love for you to come and see what else I've done. And yes we are allowed to invite other students. Bella will be coming as well. I'm sure you'd be allowed because your alumni and you're famous! But a lot of people will probably be crowding you and stuff."

"Ah," I said. "That could be a problem. I don't want to take any attention away from you guys. You all work really hard."

"I bet we could get the teachers and stuff to make them back off if you make a formal announcement that you're going. Maybe they'll even let you be a judge!"

"Probably not," I pointed out. "Since I've already seen one of the pieces before hand and helped."

"But not the final product!" Angela said in a teasing voice. "Have you ever judged an art show before?"

"I have to say that's the one thing I haven't done," I told her. "But I would be honored to give it my best shot."

She beamed. "You'll do great. This is going to be awesome Paul. I can't wait to ask my teachers."

"Let me make sure my schedule is open first," I said, making a mental note to text Sue later. "And I will get back to you by tonight."

Angela nodded and turned back to her painting. "Well. Since we've settled that I suppose you can't help me with the final product since you can't know what it looks like before the show."

"No I can't," I agreed, taking a seat next to her. "But we can still chat I hope."

"Sure we can," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

I thought about that for a minute and remembered she said Bella would be coming to the show.

"Your friend, Bella. I'm just a little curious about her. I was surprised when she came by to see me at my hotel last week to apologize. Not that I didn't appreciate it or anything. I just-

"What?" Angela said, her mouth hanging open.

I went on. "Bella, she came by to see me last week. She apologized for how she acted at my gala and I was shocked. I'm not sure why it affected me so much, but-"

"Hang on," Angela said, standing up. "Bella came to see you last week? When?"

"Friday," I answered. "Didn't she tell you about it?"

Angela shook her head. "No. I thought she was out with a friend or something or working on her screenplay."

"She was with a young girl…" I said, racking my brain. "Um…Jessica I think her name was. They had to do a little detective work to find me at my gala before the show but they did it. I'm surprised she didn't tell you she was coming to see me and then bring you along."

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh my God…that's why she…why she and I made up. She had already apologized to you and then…she talked to me. I can't believe she didn't tell me. Then again…we hadn't been talking much because we were fighting about what happened at your gala."

"I hope I haven't over stepped any boundaries," I said quickly. "I just assumed you knew she came by. She didn't ask me not to mention it. I guess, as I said I was just thrown by what she did."

Angela smiled a little. "She can be pretty unpredictable sometimes. I guess she must have really felt bad for what she did."

"I forgave her," I said. "And I meant it. She's an interesting girl and I'm kind of intrigued by her behavior."

She sat back down on her stool and let out a deep breath. "Like I said…she's complicated. Bella was rude to you because she kind of has a bad history with guys who are rich and powerful. Or at least one guy. I can't go into the specifics because it's her business but…yeah. You just rubbed her the wrong way at first."

"Is it really just because I'm rich?" I asked. "Surely…she's going to have to work with famous people one day and she can't treat them all this way. She'll never get work if she does."

Angela looked as though she were deciding how much to say or not say. "I don't think she will. But she realized she was out of line and made up for it. I don't think she'll make that same mistake again. I think she was just intimidated by you."

"That seems to be the right term," I said. "Especially since she was so off-putting when I stopped by to say hello at the lab. She seems to shy away from new people."

"Kind of," Angela said. "She probably doesn't get why you have an interest since I'm the art major and you're here for me."

I smiled to myself as I thought about her. The complications of her life, whatever they were, intrigued me. She was straightforward and no-nonsense type of person. Shy, but talented, unaware of how good she really was. Also…she was attractive.

Maybe Bella had sensed my evaluation of her and that's why she pushed me away. Even I didn't know why I was hung up…but then again I did.

I'd been single for awhile. No dates or anything. Some ladies had shown interest, but most were fan girls and others weren't my type.

No one had even caught my attention recently. But Bella did. That was something.

"I hope I didn't creep her out by insisting on watching some of her film," I said thoughtfully. "My best friend Embry Call went here and is a film major like Bella. I was curious and I might have pushed too hard."

"You watched a scene of Track Star with her?" Angela asked, grinning.

I nodded. "It was good. She's talented."

"That she is. Bella puts her heart and soul into her movies. She doesn't show them to just anyone so I'm surprised she let you watch. Bella just doesn't adjust well to change. I think if you and I are going to be friend's maybe she's worried about becoming a third wheel since we are both artists."

I stared at her. "I've gone out of my way to reach out to her like she did with me. Because of my busy schedule I won't be around as much as I like to help you but you can always reach me. I think you know a little more about her inner motives than your saying."

"Of course I do," she said, unashamed. "But I can't tell you anymore than I have. All I can say, is if you really want to make her feel comfortable around you keep trying, but don't push too hard or she'll lash out. I appreciate you doing what you can to help me and at the same time reach out to my best friend. I'd love for the three of us to get along."

"We will," I said. "I can assure you of that. Do you know when she's shooting again?"

"Uh….Saturday," Angela said. "She's got another scene to shoot at some park in L.A. but I'm not sure which one. I have to ask her."

"Can you ask and get back to me?"

She looked suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to see more of her film on set," I admitted. "And maybe…I'd like to see her again."

A slow smile started across Angela's face. "Do you mean that the way I think you do?"

"Possibly," I answered.

Angela giggled. "Wow. When did this start exactly?"

"I'm not really sure," I said, honestly. "But don't worry. Bella isn't the only reason I'm around. I want to help you as much as I can. I look forward to attending your gala if it's in my schedule."

"Thanks," she said. "I can't wait. I'm definitely more excited now and less stressed out."

"Try not to be," I advised. "Anytime you need advice, you can always text me."

She nodded and turned back to the blank page now, picking up a finer brush and wetting it in the paper cup of water to get started.

I let my thoughts drift back to Bella and wondered if I had enough empty room in my schedule to maybe stop by and see her film in action.

It wasn't going to be any big deal, I told myself. I would do the same for my best friend Embry if he was filming somewhere. Bella was…kind of a friend.

So maybe that theory was bullshit and I just wanted to see Bella again. But was that really such a bad thing?

**Bella's POV**

Because I'd had such a good day and didn't want to ruin it by being rude to my mom, I'd taken her up on her dinner invitation and headed over there once I was done with work.

Shutting her out of my life as much as possible had become part of my routine, but every now and then I let her pull me back in.

I usually regretted it.

My stepdad Phil was at the table when I walked into the dining room. He was wearing his usual white polo shirt and blue jeans. He was a tall, thin, dark haired man in his late 40s who was already starting to lose some of his hair. He wore glasses and always the same kind expression, like nothing in the world bothered him.

Everything about him still annoyed me to this day. Mainly that he wasn't my father.

No matter how much time passed, I was sure I'd never be able to accept him his part of my family. I just couldn't.

I walked over and took a seat at the table, smiling kindly to be polite but not really meaning it.

He grinned back and his blue eyes lit up a little. "Hi Bella. Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry," I said, insincerely again. "I've just been busy with school and stuff lately. It's my senior year. Gotta make it count."

"I meant it," he said. "And not in a sarcastic way either. I miss having you around."

I didn't respond. Natalie came into the room, kissed Phil on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"Where's mom?" Natalie asked. "I'm starving and she texted me saying dinner was in five minutes."

Phil laughed. "She's bringing it in sweetheart don't worry."

I let them chit chat for awhile about Natalie's dance practice that day until mom brought in a large casserole dish and sat it down in the middle of the table.

"Yes!" Natalie cheered. "Chicken vegetable casserole! My favorite."

"With a special ingredient," mom said, winking. She then looked over at me. "Hi sweetheart. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I said, embracing her when she hugged me. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You can come to this house anytime and you know that," mom said, turning away. "Just hold on everyone and I will be right back with rolls and salad.

Once she was out of the room again, Phil asked. "So Bella, how is your movie going? Natalie told me you're going to let her be in it."

Natalie nodded enthusiastically. "As an extra, but still."

Mom came back into the room with the rolls and salad and sat down at the end of the table. "Okay, dig in everyone. Serve yourselves and pass it on."

Phil let Natalie, who had the biggest appetite, go at it first.

I sat patiently, just grabbing two rolls and setting them on my plate. Then I remembered Phil asked me a question.

"Uh it's going well," I said. "I'm about halfway done shooting and editing. I've still got a ways to go but I'm confident I'll finish soon."

"Remind me what the plot is again," Phil said, serving himself salad. "Something to do with a girl who runs track?"

I nodded and took the casserole dish Natalie passed me. "Yeah it's called Track Star. There's a girl who has been known for running track all her life, elementary, middle school, high school and even got her college scholarship that way. Her parents are retired track runners as well but still coach several teams. They financially support their daughter with whatever else she needs throughout college as long as she continues to run. Then she meets this guy who changes everything and shows her how to have fun instead of just working herself to death. I think it's pretty brilliant. A little cliché but still good."

He beamed. "That sounds fascinating, Bella. I'd love to get a look at it when you're all finished. In the mean time, do you need any extra cast members? Some old people perhaps? I'd love to help out."

Natalie laughed. "You're not old, Phil."

"It feels that way some days," he said, taking the casserole dish from Renee now. "Today I was helping your mother unload some of the things for catering a lunch event earlier and my back started killing me. Can you imagine that? I'm surprised she didn't laugh and call me an old man."

My mom reached over and took his hand. "I could never do that. Besides you're only a year older than I am."

I looked away and stared down at my plate, pushing around some of the chicken and potatoes. To be honest, I wasn't very hungry, and it's because I wasn't comfortable here.

I just wanted to escape to my apartment and work on my film some more. Being in this house always made me miss dad a lot, especially when I had to watch mom and Phil be lovey dovey.

I had to wonder if this feeling of bitterness, anger and resentment would ever pass, or if I would be stuck angry at the two of them forever.

"When are you filming again?" Natalie asked me. "I want to come on set. I promise I'll behave."

I looked up and smiled at her, a genuine one this time. "Saturday. You're always behaving. Of course you can come. I need you for a few scenes and might even toss you a line or two. How about that?"

She punched the air with her fist. "Yeah! Sounds great!"

"You'll have to be up early though," I warned her. "I want to get some shooting done before the hottest part of the day. Can you be ready at nine?"

"I will be ready at eight," she assured me. "I'll even finish all my homework Friday night so you don't have to worry about keeping me from it."

Mom cleared her throat and sat down her water glass. "Are you sure sweetheart? Don't you want to come help me with my catering event on Saturday? It's a wedding and I know how much you love those."

Natalie shook her head. "No thanks. I never get to see Bella. I'll help another time though. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Mom pressed. "It's going to be fun."

I instantly felt annoyed. Mom was always finding a way to show her disapproval for my film making, even if it meant trying to keep Natalie out of it, too. She was fourteen and old enough to decide whether to spend time with her big sister or her mother. Her lack of support was one of the many reasons I rarely came around.

"I'm sure," Natalie said. "Mom, sometime you should come on set and see Bella in action. She's really good. All bossy and stuff like a director should be and then nice to the actors when the cameras aren't rolling."

"Maybe someday," mom said, taking a bite of casserole. "Someday when I'm not swamped. I've had so many catering events to do this year and will probably have more as it gets closer to the holidays."

I clenched my hand around my fork, watching as my knuckles turned white.

Phil, who was watching me closely, frowned. "Renee I'm sure you can take some time off. You work too hard. I can work one of your events while you go watch Bella. I'm sure the support would mean a lot to her. You rarely get to see her in the field, only after the movies are done. Since she, as the director, doesn't actually star in them, you don't get to see her work."

"I've seen plenty of her films," Renee said. "She's only made a hundred or so since she could hold a video camera. I never mind watching them either."

"Of course you don't," I said, unable to control myself. "You don't mind watching as long as you can follow it with a lecture about how you think I'm wasting my time."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

Natalie hung her head. Mom stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm just telling it how it is," I said. "You don't support me and you don't like that Natalie supports me. Your own husband at least bothers to ask about my schoolwork is once in a while!"

Mom wiped her mouth slowly with a napkin and sighed. "It's not that I don't support you love. I just think you could be doing something so much more…substantial with your life. You've got the body of a dancer and I know because I used to be one before I hurt myself. You would have done so well. Instead you always spent time in audio visual clubs or film clubs or things like that. There is nothing to sitting behind a camera and directing screenplays for the rest of your life. Where will that get you honey?"

My mouth fell open. "Gee. I don't know mom," I said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask Steven Spielberg or James Cameron or people like that? You know. Just the little people of the world."

Mom stared at me blankly and I almost laughed.

"You know what? I don't want to dance. I'm uncoordinated when I try. But I will support Natalie until the day she decides to stop or do something else or keep going because I love her. Just because her interests are not mine doesn't change my support."

"And it shouldn't!" mom said, raising her voice.

"Then why can't you accept that she does the same for me with my film directing and take a page from her book!" I argued hotly. "Even dad always supported me!"

"Guys don't fight," Natalie said in a small voice. "Please. There's no need for it."

I snorted. "You're right sis. There is no need for it. And that's why I'm leaving. I'm done here. Thanks for the dinner and the lack of support, once again. Guess I shouldn't have been surprised."

I pushed away my barely touched plate and got to my feet, picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Wait!" Natalie said. "We're still going on Saturday right?"

I took a few deep breaths and looked at her. "Of course we are. I'll be here to get you at nine sharp so be ready."

Without looking at my mother or Phil, I turned and walked out of the room, deliberately stomping my feet in anger like a child.

Who the fuck cared if it was immature? I had every right to be pissed.

I made my way through the living room and into the foyer, but before I could leave, I heard the last few sentences of conversation in the dining room.

"There was no need for her to blow up like that," mom said. "I was only trying to tell her what I thought was right. There is hardly any future for her in film. Hollywood, the acting world…it's a tough business."

"She dreams big, sweetheart," Phil said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

I heard a chair scooting back from the table and Natalie said, "Phil is right. There's nothing wrong with Bella wanting to go into film. Being a dancer like I want is just as tough professionally if not tougher. I know. I've studied. But it is messed up, mom, that you won't give her the support she needs. That's all that's wrong here."

She stomped out of the room as well and headed, probably for her own bedroom.

I smiled a little, feeling glad that two people, out of the three who lived in this house had my back.

End Author Note: Well that escalated quickly. Damn.

Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry again that it took so long.

I've got so much more story on the way and I can't wait to share it all with you. From here on, the plot THICKENS!

Also, we will get into what happened with Edward and Bella and how it involves Jacob. Edward will show up in this story but only twice at the most. He's a very minor character, but a kind of significant one when we go into Bella's issues. There is so much more to be revealed about her, but in the mean time here are SOME SPOILERS!

**Chapter 6 spoilers:**

Natalie meets Paul and finds out they have something in common.

Paul reveals a hidden talent.

Paul and Angela come up with a community art project together that just might involve Bella.

**Chapter 7 spoilers: **

Bella is visited on set by a special guest.

The paparazzi start rolling in.

Catch you guys next time! When I will be on time! Promise! Xoxo

Cam


	6. Matchmaking Plans

**Chapter 6: Matchmaking plans**

**Author note: **WHAT UP THOUGH? Lol I love you guys. Thanks for the great replies to the last chapter. It made me SO HAPPY.

Mist, you are awesome, that is all, you may have a seat.

Hope you guys enjoy this update. It's a little short because I got busy. Sorry. :( But we get to meet a new person! Can't say who it is!

Read on!

**Bella's POV**

A few days after the fight with my mom, I'd returned there only to pick up my little sister and spend some time with her before shooting tomorrow.

After she'd excitedly gotten ready for the surprise pick up and practically jumped into my car, I told her how much it meant to me that she had my back when mom came after me again about studying film.

I used to be more of a family person before my dad died. I was always with them during holidays and birthdays, even when my friends wanted to do something else, I always did things with my family first. I went to reunions and all of that. My grandma on my dad's side was one of my favorite people in the world. My grandpa on my mom's side was nice, but I couldn't visit him often since he was in a nursing home with a serve case of Alzheimer's disease.

But then there was my baby sister. The little ray of sunshine left in my life after all the bad stuff. She was a dancer like mom used to be, but her personality was just like my dad's, and she supported me like my dad. Sometimes, it felt like she was the only family I had.

I could get closer to Phil if I wanted to, but even after all these years, I still wasn't ready.

When was I going to be? Or would I ever? Was I just going to disregard Phil and avoid my mom until they were no longer here? I really missed having a nice, stable family. So in place of that, my actors and screenplays had become my family. Angela had become like a sister my age I could talk to about anything. My schoolwork and job took most of my time and dedication. Because of all that I'd been closed off to anything new.

Well…not always. I'd had a few boyfriends in high school and one in college I thought was serious, but that had turned out to be a disaster.

Edward had been the one thing in my life that I thought would re-open me to new people and new experiences. After dad died, I was this broken, closed off person, and I thought Edward would make all of that go away.

Boy was I wrong. He broke my heart in a big way and now here I was, closed off again, hating new things and new people who weren't routine and tried to get close to me.

I didn't think it was ever going to change.

Natalie stood in the front yard of my apartment building stretching out and getting ready to show me her new dance.

I felt so proud of her. Dad would be proud of her, too. At fourteen, she was one of the smartest, most mature, talented people I knew.

It really did suck to have such a small support system. I would always feel like something in my life was missing, but at least I had one.

"Ready?" Natalie asked me excitedly.

"Go for it," I told her, raising my camera.

She always liked me to film her dance scenes if I was around. That way, she could see where she needed improvement. When she was alone she did it herself with not so great results. She wasn't quite as handy with a camera as I was, and I couldn't make it to all her solo practices.

That was the other thing about my baby sister. She was so dedicated, that she practiced solo for hours outside of her school practices.

The passion, the drive, the same determination I had with my film work was what was going to get her into a really big dance school some day.

Natalie started the music, some song with a heavy hip hop beat and began to dance. I got up accordingly and followed her with the camera, doing my best not to get in the way.

I never got tired of watching how good she was. Sometimes it made me wish I could move like that. I could only dance if there was alcohol involved and even then, not very well.

She was small and lean with a perfect dancer's body. The camera loved her.

She spiraled, turned, twisted and executed a perfect back flip then pushing herself up onto her tip toes. If I hadn't been holding the camera, I would have clapped.

Natalie was mainly into contemporary and ballet, but for the past year she'd been on a hip hop fix and liked to combine the different styles.

I followed her with the camera until the song was over and then clapped as she finished.

"Did you really like it?" She asked, out of breath. "Or are you just being nice?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I loved it! You're a natural! I've always told you that."

She grinned. "Thanks Bella. I've been working really hard on it."

I was about to say something else when the sound of a car pulling up in the parking lot made me turn around.

It was a sleek, jet black car almost like a limousine but without the third window in the middle. It must have been a smaller one.

My instincts began to stir, and then a tall, familiar black man got out of the car and went around to the other side to let out the backseat passenger.

"Shit," I whispered. "It's Harry."

"Who's Harry?" Natalie asked. "And who's in the car?"

The back door was opened, and Paul Lahote stepped out wearing a black suit jacket over a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As always, his hair was perfect.

My stomach did a back flip and I stared open mouthed at him. What on Earth was he doing here at these dingy little apartments?

"Holy crap!" Natalie said excitedly. "THAT'S PAUL! BELLA THAT'S PAUL!"

"Shhhhhh!" I said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Yes, it's Paul but you don't have to shout."

She pushed my hand away. "Why is he here? Is he visiting you?"

Before I could stop her, she ran over to Paul and started jumping up and down like a crazy fan girl.

I buried my face in my hands. Great. Just the attention he needs although I'm sure he's used to it.

Cursing, I walked over to Paul and his body guard and took my little sisters arm. "Natalie, we should leave him alone."

Paul beamed when he saw me and I stopped breathing. "Well hello Bella. We meet again."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. "Um…yeah I guess so. Sorry about my little sister."

"Oh she's fine," he said, turning his attention to Natalie and extending his hand. "Hi. I'm Paul."

"I'm Natalie Swan," My sister said, shaking his hand. "It's good to meet you. Bella mentioned you. Are you here to see her?"

"Not exactly," he said, laughing. "And it's nice to meet you Natalie. I'm here to see Angela actually. She and I are meeting to discuss a project."

"Again?" I blurted.

"Yes," Paul replied, straightening his jacket. "Only this time it's not a school related one. It's something she's been working on with the kids she teaches."

Ah. I bit my lip. Last year, Angela had done an internship with a now retired art teacher for school credit, which lead to her current part time job doing an after school art program with the same school.

"That'll be fun," I said, trying to sound polite.

What had I expected though? It wasn't like he was here to visit me.

"Paul?" My little sister said politely. "Do you want to watch my dance before you go?"

"Natalie," I said in a warning voice. "He's probably busy."

Paul didn't seem in a hurry to go see Angela though. He smiled at my sister again. "You dance?"

Natalie nodded eagerly. "Since I was old enough to take a step. Do you want to see what I showed Bella?"

"Sure," he said. "I'd love to see your dance."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then closed it. I might come off as a bitch if I rushed him off to see Angela right away, plus Natalie would catch on to the fact that Paul made me nervous.

Natalie ran over to her iPod sitting on the speaker and started her song again.

I stood to the side and closed my camera, watching Paul's reaction to Natalie this time. It made me smile to see him so patient and attentive. She was the kind of person that if she were to dance in a group, she'd steal the spot light from everyone else.

When she finished, Paul and Harry applauded, which made me smile even more.

"That was fantastic Natalie," Paul complimented. "I'm really impressed. Is this something you came up with on your own?"

"Most of it!" She answered proudly. "Some of it is choreography I learned from my teacher, but I put my own spin on it for a solo."

"What school do you go to?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a freshman at Loyola High School," Natalie said. "Only forty-five minutes from your old school."

Paul laughed. "Well what would you say if I told you I had a brother your age who goes go Fremont and dances just like you?"

Her mouth fell open and I recognized an oncoming storm of excitement from my little sister.

"You do? Oh my God Paul that is so cool! I love to dance!"

"So do I," he told her. "I used to help Seth with some of his moves before he got better than I did."

"You dance?" I asked, surprised.

Paul looked at me. "A little. I can move."

"Can you show me?" Natalie asked. "Please? I know you're busy but please?"

"I'm kind of curious myself," I admitted.

Paul's face turned slightly red, but then he removed his suit jacket and handed it to Harry. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, boss," He said. "It's been awhile since you danced though. Are you sure you've still got it?"

"Positive," Paul said, removing his button down shirt as well.

There was a muscle shirt underneath, but not until that moment did I get to fully appreciate how perfect and beautiful his body was. From his powerful shoulders, to his thick biceps, to his strong forearms, his perfect hands and the abs that were showing through the tight fitting cotton, I had to once again remind myself to breathe.

He truly was gorgeous in every way. The guy nearly threw off an aura of perfection.

"Um…" I said, clearing my throat. "Do you want me to play any music?"

"Nah," he said. "I'll just show you a few moves. Stand back please."

I stood back and took Natalie with me.

"Oh my god this is so exciting," Natalie whispered. "I can't wait to tell my friends about this tomorrow."

I groaned, hoping she wouldn't. Paul didn't need any more publicity than he already had.

He stood in one spot in the center of the yard, and then began to move. I was instantly surprised at how someone so well built could be so graceful and light on his feet. He was obviously more skilled in hip hop style of dance, and he owned every move he made. It was like watching one of those dance competition shows and seeing that one person who made you tune in every week. Dancing may not have been his immediate forte, but he clearly had a passion for it.

I found myself smiling as he did a one handed handstand, turned in a perfect circle and landed back on his feet. He then executed a perfect front flip and took a deep bow.

Natalie started clapping first and then I did, rolling my eyes and trying not to look as impressed as I was.

I just stared at him in awe, feeling intrigued at his hidden talent. It felt like I somehow knew him better based on this one experience.

He approached me and Natalie after getting his shirt and jacket from Harry, who also looked impressed.

"So what did you think?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"You are amazing!" Natalie said. "Brilliant. Ten times better than me."

"I doubt it," he said. "But I will take the compliment. My brother is at this all the time he's got way better form. He could probably teach me a few things. Next time I'm around if you're around I'll have to bring him."

_Next time?_ I wondered. _So Paul was going to be around even more frequently? _The butterflies in my stomach seemed thrilled with this, but the rest of me felt unsure. He'd reached out to me and now my little sister. What was all this going to result in?

"I'd love to meet him," Natalie said. "That would be awesome."

Paul nodded and then looked at me. "So Bella, what did you think? Be honest."

Oh great. Now he was asking for my opinion. The smile still plastered on my face gave me away though, and I decided not to make a smart ass retort.

"You were good," I told him and then glanced away. "Really good. I found it hard to stop watching."

He chuckled. "Well I'm not the only one around here with talent am I?"

This made me stare at him again, and this time our eyes met for almost a full minute. I was breathing normally, but my blood was racing and I felt myself blush.

"She can't dance," Natalie said slowly, inserting herself back into the conversation. "She has hardly any rhythm. But she is good at making movies."

"That's what I meant," Paul said, and winked at me. "I saw a little bit of Track Star and am hoping to see more."

"I'm in it!" Natalie said. "Maybe you can drop by one day when she's filming."

"Maybe," I echoed quietly.

"I look forward to it," he said. "You guys have fun. I better stop in and see Angela. Again it was nice meeting you Natalie."

"You too!" She said excitedly as he started to walk away. "And don't forget to bring your brother next time!"

Once they were in the house and out of earshot, I elbowed her. "Hey. Watch it. Don't tell him things like I can't dance."

"Why?" she asked teasingly, wagging her eyebrows. "Does his opinion matter that much to you?"

"As a matter of fact it does," I said, keeping my voice even. "I don't like being embarrassed."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I just got so excited. But I think he was mainly showing off for you. I think he likes you. Judging by the way you practically drooled all over him just now, the feeling might be mutual."

"Whatever," I said dismissively. "He's Angela's friend. Not mine. He and I are more of acquaintances."

"Uh, like you'd let an acquaintance of yours see Track Star!" She said. "You're so picky about who watches your screenplays!"

"It was just a 'he was there, I was there' thing. Nothing more. Like I said before he's a celebrity. There are much more eligible girls out there for him to charm other than me."

"What's wrong with you?" Natalie demanded, folding her arms. "You're awesome! I don't know why you don't have guys lining up!"

I smiled and my eyes stung with tears. That was the kind of thing my dad always said to me. "Natalie…that's sweet. And there's nothing wrong with me you're right. I know I'm attractive and would make a good girlfriend. I'm just not looking for that. Also, aside from Paul and I having younger siblings who dance, we don't have much in common. He'll probably end up with Angela."

Yeah. Right. The thought of that made me want to strangle my own best friend.

Shit. This was not a good sign. Not at all.

"She likes that one guy," Natalie said.

"Which one guy?" I asked incredously, wondering how she knew something about my best friend that I didn't.

"The guy who's friends Jacob, the idiot who has always picked on you," she answered. "Jared or something?"

"And how do you know that?" I asked, shoving her head a little.

She laughed. "Over the summer when I stayed the night at your place. You, me and Angela went out to get ice cream and Jared and Jake showed up. Jake wouldn't sit with us. He sat with some other friends. But Jared sat right next to Angela and I could tell there was chemistry. Just like there is with you and Paul."

"Oh really?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully. "Angela and Paul might both be into art, but I think he's more into you. He looked at you a lot."

I sighed heavily. "Yeah…whatever. Let's do something else. Want to go with me while I find some more places to shoot the last few scenes of Track Star?"

"Yes!" Natalie said excitedly. "Let's go. I call shot gun!"

As she ran toward my car I called out sarcastically. "Right. Because it's only the two of us and I planned on making you ride in the truck with my camera equipment."

**Angela's POV**

When Paul came into the house with a giant grin on his face followed by his bodyguard, I had to smile back, even though I knew the smile hadn't been for me.

He'd taken awhile to come in and had clearly been outside spending time with Bella. I didn't know what it was about those two, but I'd given it some thought and they made sense. Even if they weren't quite 'they' yet.

Bella needed someone without a lot of baggage because she had too much of her own. She needed someone who was straight forward and no-nonsense to pull her out of her shell. Paul was the right person to do that the more I thought about it.

"Have you been flirting with my best friend again?" I asked him teasingly.

Paul feigned a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was having a perfectly innocent conversation with her and her sister Natalie. That's all."

"Sure it is," I joked, rolling my eyes. "I do want you to know I approve of your liking her though. It came on kind of fast and out of nowhere, but I approve. You're a good guy."

He took off his suit jacket and draped it across the back of a chair. "I try to be. I'm glad you approve. Today was the first we've gotten through a conversation with no sarcastic remarks. I think she might be warming up to me."

"I hope so," I said. "Be careful though. Bella's a little impulsive. Remember what I said about coming on too strong. She'll run for the hills."

"I think she liked how I reacted to her little sister's dance," Paul said. "She seems to be a family person. I could tell they were pretty close."

"They are," I said. "Sometimes I get a little jealous and think Bella likes her younger sister more than me. I'm an only child, so Bella is like my sister most of the time."

"Bella and I also share younger siblings with love for dance. My brother Seth has been dancing for years," I told Angela. "So if Bella's a family person, getting her younger sister and my younger brother together would give me reason to be around more. I already told Natalie I'd introduce her to Seth when I could. "

I stared at him and shook my head. "Well played Paul."

"I thought so too," Paul said, taking a seat on the couch. "So, what are you up to today?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on something," I told him, getting into business mode. "Three times a week I run an after school art program at Franklin Avenue Elementary school. The kids there absolutely love it."

"I didn't know you were a certified teacher," he said, surprised.

"Not exactly," I said, biting my lip. "The teacher I interned with last year retired. They never found anyone else to keep up the art classes before she left so the principal agreed to let me stay on and run an after school program for extra money. It's not a consistent five day a week class which is what these kids need, but it's something. They don't have a lot of extra money in their budget for art though, so I mainly have to use what the school provides me and what I can provide. With such low budgeting, you can see why they still have no permanent teacher."

"I didn't know you had an interest in teaching," Paul said. "I thought maybe you wanted to become a solo artist, like me."

"I did," I said. "And I still do, kind of. But I really think my gift is best used helping other people with theirs. So many of these kids are so talented so young just like I was and I love helping them see their potential. I don't plan on teaching at this age specifically. I'd like to do middle or high school level art classes, but this is a good starting point."

"It's a great starting point," Paul agreed. "It's a shame that the school has such low funding though. But the kids at least have consistency for now."

"Exactly," I said. "Which is why I was thinking about doing so much more than just arts and crafts and clay and stuff with them. I want them to have a permanent project they can be proud of. Something…that leaves their mark on the school. I want other people to be able to see that art is so much more than just drawing or painting its expression."

Paul grinned. "Now you sound like me at one of my seminars. Perhaps I should bring you along to one of them as a guest speaker."

I instantly flipped into fan girl mode. "Are you kidding me right now? You would do that?"

"He'd have to get Sue to agree to it first," Harry said, speaking for the first time since he walked in. "She's strict about structure, but I'm sure it could work. It's mainly whatever Paul wants."

"What Harry said," Paul added. "And no I'm not kidding you. You inspire kids every day. Why not use some of what you've learned and use that to motivate other people?"

"Thank you," I said, blushing. "Being able to add speaking at a seminar with you to my resume when I find a permanent job would be fantastic."

"Consider it done then," Paul said. "I never mind helping a fellow artist further her career. I'll let you know a list of my upcoming ones and we'll see if any fit your schedule. Now…what was it you were thinking for the kids?"

"Right…" I said, trying to calm myself. "Right. Um…so like I was saying I want them to have a really big project for this semester. I was walking through the school the other day and I cut through one of the long hallways, and I just kept looking at this giant stretch of wall where lockers were moved and all I could think of was…mural."

"Mural?" Paul repeated.

"A big one!" I answered excitedly. "It would be there for years and so many other kids could see it and when they get older and come back the kids who painted it can know that they've contributed to their school the way their school gives them an education. I would love to do something like this with them but it's going to require more time than just my afternoon sessions."

Paul stood up and started pacing. "What if…you made it into a four week project? Something that could be done before Thanksgiving so the kids will have time to look at it and really appreciate it before going home for winter break?"

"Four weeks is a little tight," I said. "But I think it could be done. Maybe…on Saturdays? I have Saturdays open and was thinking of adding an optional Saturday session to my art program so the kids have something fun to do on weekends."

"Brilliant!" Paul said. "We could pick a full Saturday at the end of the next four weeks to work on this mural. Or maybe just a half Saturday since they are kids and get distracted easily."

I grinned. Did he just say we? Did this mean he was involving himself in this project? It was what I'd hoped for but not what I expected. He was, after all, a busy celebrity with a busy life. He didn't need to be spending so much time helping me.

Not that I wasn't grateful. There were times I still couldn't get over the fact that I was now friends with Paul.

"You'd help?" I asked him.

"I'd be glad to," he said. "And because I know it's going to require a lot of funding, I know the school doesn't have enough paint and supplies to cover an art project this big, so I will front the money for all of it."

I stared at him in disbelief. "All of it?"

"Every last dime," he said, looking pleased with himself. "We both know I'm not hurting for cash and this is for a good cause. I will also make a private donation to the school for the art program so they can update the supplies you already have."

I nearly threw my arms around him but had to hold myself back. "Paul…are you…are you serious?"

"I wouldn't kid about this," he said. "Art is important to me, obviously and it's important to those kids. I will also show up on the Saturdays to help paint. I think it would look really good for you to tell the principal you've invited a celebrity artist to help. But I don't want to take all the credit. This was your idea, it's your baby. I'm just helping financially."

"You're the best person I know," I told him happily. "Honestly Paul…this is so generous of you. I just wanted your advice, not your money."

"You've got both," he replied. "I've got a better chance of actually fitting this in my schedule if I make the Saturday half days instead of full ones, too by the way. Sue is going to love adding more things to my calendar. She's a lot better organized than I am."

"I can invite Bella to come, too," I told him. "She shoots Track Star on some Saturdays but not all. I think she'd love to help. This isn't a project that requires a particularly artistic hand, just someone who's willing."

Paul's eyes gleamed. "Do you really think she'd do it?"

"I do," I said honestly. "She loves kids, it's for a good cause and Bella loves community service projects and always has. She can bring her sister and you can bring your brother. Along with the kids, you and I there's no reason why we can't knock this thing out in four weeks."

"Sounds like a plan," Paul said. "I'm glad you're getting Bella to tag along. It's an extra incentive for me. Not that I wasn't already attending."

"She's more likely to let her guard down if she's around you more often," I said. "What better time than several hours on a Saturday doing what you love?"

He nodded and then thought for a moment. "Tell me something."

"I will if I can," I said, wagging my eyebrows.

He laughed. "It's nothing too personal I promise. I just wondered if you thought I had a real shot. You know I like her. But what do you think about her end of things? Am I pressing too much for something she doesn't really want? The last thing I want to do is make her uncomfortable."

I thought about the way Bella blushed when ever Paul was brought up, or the subtle smile on her face when I mentioned they had something in common.

Bella had been hurt pretty badly in the past and thrown some pretty mean curveballs by life, but I knew Paul would be good for her if she let him.

"Like I said…she's been through a lot," I answered. "But I do think you have a shot. I wouldn't encourage you if you didn't. Bella doesn't need someone who's just as introverted as she is trying to get her attention. She needs someone like you. Someone who is going to challenge her, intimidate her a little, bring her out of her shell. I miss the way she used to be before all the bad stuff. I'd like to see that person again. If anyone knows how to lay on the charm it's you."

He nodded. "Good. I'm not sure what it is…something has just stuck with me ever since she found me at my hotel and apologized. Before that I thought she just didn't like me. I think she wants to though and that's a start."

"She showed you part of her movie," Angela said. "That's a huge start for her. She also didn't dismiss you when you were outside talking to her and her sister. The more she warms up to you the better. Just treat her well if you are going to go for it full speed."

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about," Paul assured me. "I've got this."

**Paul's POV**

That night at my place, Seth and Embry played a game of pool on my indoor patio while I worked on a random sketch.

It had been a long busy day before I'd had to go to Angela's place and now all I could think about was a mix of the upcoming project we'd discussed, and Bella.

Luckily, Harry was the only one who knew what was going on with me, since he was around almost twenty-four seven. Sue was going over plans as usual on her iPad and Harry was lounging in the corner watching a game on the flat screen and drinking a beer.

This was one of the very few lounge nights I got to have staying as busy as I did, and it felt nice, but I as too distracted to relax fully.

"I win!" Embry called out victoriously, straitening up and aiming his pool cue at Seth. "Bow to the pool master!"

"No thanks," Seth said, pulling out his wallet. "I'll just hand over the ten bucks and we can call it even."

"Please tell me you and my fifteen-year-old brother aren't playing for money," I said to Embry. "Because if you were, that wouldn't be cool and I might have to kick your ass."

"Relax," Embry said dismissively. "This was the only time and I thought it would be good for him to lose a little cash. It teaches him discipline."

"Next time, I'm taking yours," Seth said, tossing Embry a ten dollar bill.

"No more gambling," I said firmly. "You're too young."

"You're too young," Seth mimicked in a baby voice. "Go ahead and tell mom. I bet she'd get a kick out of it."

"Or she'd tell you that you couldn't hang around with Embry anymore and then reprimand me," I said. "So can it."

"Oh alright." Seth threw himself into a chair and unwrapped a candy bar.

My younger brother looked a little like me only shorter and with much longer hair he kept pulled back in a ponytail. His skin was the same russet brown color, he had the same black eyes and the same build. If he cut his hair off and grew a few inches, we'd probably get mistaken for twins.

"You need a new hobby," Embry told him. "Pool clearly isn't your thing."

"I dance," Seth reminded him proudly. "That's my hobby. I'd like to make a girlfriend my new hobby but I haven't found one yet."

That comment reminded me of Natalie, and I sat my drawing aside, focusing on my brother. "I might be able to change that."

Everyone in the room looked at me, including Harry.

"How?" Seth said, smirking. "Do you know a cute, available fifteen-year-old girl who won't think I'm a wuss because I'd rather dance or do martial arts than sports?"

"No," I said. "But I know a cute, available, fourteen-year-old girl who dances just as much as you do and won't mind at all that you do the same thing. She's a freshman at Loyola and I met her today."

Seth sat up so fast he dropped the candy bar. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. She's cute, too like I said. Back me up Harry."

My body guard nodded. "She is a nice looking girl. But I don't think that's Paul's angle here," he teased.

I threw him a dirty look and Seth looked amused. "Is there something in this for you?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, a little too defensively.

"Oh damn," Embry said, starting to grin. "I know that look on your face. We've been friends for too many years. You like someone don't you?"

This time Harry didn't retort, but cleared his throat loudly as if to answer yes.

"Bro!" Embry said loudly. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating? It's part of the bro code when we catch up!"

"Paul isn't dating," Sue said, not taking her eyes of her iPad. "He would have told me first because he would have asked me to put a date in his schedule."

"Of course I would have," I assured her. "Embry, I'm not dating someone. But…I do like a girl. A little."

Harry let out a loud cough that barely covered the words, "A lot."

"Shut up or you're fired," I warned him.

He knew it was an empty threat, but fell silent and went back to his beer.

"Who is it?" Embry asked. "Do I know her?"

I took deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Her name is Bella. She goes to my old school and I met her through her friend who is also a friend of mine…but it's complicated. I met her at my gala in Hollywood last month."

"Wait…"Embry said with comprehension. "Is this the crazy girl who went off on you?"

"She isn't crazy," I insisted. "She's a good person. She actually took the time to track me down and apologize last week. It meant a lot to me. Ever since…I don't know…she's kind of been stuck in my head. I'm not sure what it is about her yet."

"And where does my love life fit into this?" Seth asked impatiently.

I glared at him. "The cute girl your age is Bella's sister. I met her this afternoon when I went to my friend Angela's house to help her with an art project. She got really excited when I showed up and showed me her dance. She's really good. I told her about you, too."

Seth's face drained of color and he looked mortified. "What did you tell her?"

I laughed. "Only good things. I told her you could dance really well, too. She said she wanted to meet you sometime."

"And if you play match maker with the two of them, it gets you more time with Bella," Embry said. "Very sneaky."

"That would only work if we were kids and this was a play date," Seth said. "And this is anything but. If I take this girl out, I'm doing it without my big brother chaperoning."

"I know that," I told him. "But I could at least be there to introduce you two. Since it would be inappropriate to have Natalie's number, I'll get Bella's number from Angela and try to get the two of us to be there."

"I've never seen you scheme like this," Embry said with a laugh. "At least not since you were in high school and tried to use your little brother to get you dates at the mall. You must really like this girl."

I was about to answer when Sue spoke up. "A word of caution, Paul. She does seem a bit unstable. I would watch out for her temper if I were you. After how I'm told she acted at the gala, is it still wise to try and charm her? Maybe you should go after someone you know likes you and won't be so…erratic."

"First of all, women in general are a little hormonal, and second…you haven't seen us since that night. We really connected the other day when she was letting me look at her film she made for school. And today, when I saw her…she gave me this look…and I could tell something was there."

"Hold on," Embry said excitedly. "She's a film major? I approve. You know that's my thing."

"I told her about you, too," I said. "She was shocked that I knew you. I'll have to introduce you to her sometime. She's great."

"Hopefully her sister is, too," Seth said. "I'm bored when I'm not dancing. I could definitely use a girlfriend."

"Meet her first, be a gentleman and we'll see how it goes," I told him.

"When?" Seth asked. "I'm available when you are."

"No you aren't you creep," I teased. "You have to go to school. I'll let you know the details though. I think it'll be good for you guys to meet up though. Not just because of Bella. You're young, you need to be dating around. It's good for you."

"Yeah it is," Seth said with a grin. "But hopefully it'll be good for you too. No offense bro, but you aren't getting any younger. It's time to settle down."

I took the pillow that was sitting on the table beside me and threw it at him, but inwardly I agreed. It had been long enough since Leah that I was now looking for something serious again. It hadn't been until I met Bella, but now was as good of a time as any.

I knew she was complicated and there was a lot to figure out. That was what made me want to try harder. No woman had held my attention like this in a long time.

I picked my drawing up and started sketching again, trying to remember what time Angela told me Bella would be shooting Track Star again.

I was thinking it would be a good idea for me to make a surprise guest appearance and go through Angela with the details rather than Bella. The more she was around me, the more likely it was that she would get used to me.

And the closer I would get to her.

**End Author Note:** I just love Paul, don't you? So sorry the story is moving a bit slow and this update was a short one. There was a scene I wanted to put in this chapter and cliffhang you guys, but I decided to leave it for next time due to time constraints.

Be patient with me while I get my scheduling down. Technically this chapter posted with in my two week margin though. So…yeah. Lol :)

SPOILER TIME!

**Chapter 7 spoilers:**

Bella is visited on set by a special guest.

The paparazzi start rolling in.

A conversation in the limo leads to a declaration.

**Chapter 8 spoilers: **

Guess what makes the front page of the college newspaper? Jacob knows, and he's not happy about it.

Bella shows up to help Paul and Angela with their mural project.

Can't say anymore than that. I know you are all wondering how Jacob is going to fit into this story when Paul is the main love interest.

JUST KEEP READING! ;)

Peace and hair grease.

Cam


	7. Lights Camera Attraction

**Chapter 7: Lights. Camera. Attraction. **

**Author Note: **Hey guys. So this is the latest I've been on any update. The usual excuses are school and work, but I've also been sick AND working on a MAJOR school project that took up a lot of my writing time. Bare with me, and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out much sooner. I love you all and I hate not posting on time as much as you guys do. I'm really sorry. :(

I enjoyed writing this chapter though, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

No song, just read on.

**Bella's POV**

"Alright guys!" I called out, clapping my hands together. "Can I get everyone's attention please?"

The cast members of my movie Track Star immediately stopped chatting and turned to look at me. It was like commanding military troops sometimes. Plus they knew I had no tolerance for unnecessary chit chat when it came down to business.

Mike, Jessica, my little sister, Natalie, and about fifteen other students from CalArts had given up some of their Saturday to help me put together another track scene at the park. This was the one where Jessica would try and teach Mike what was 'so much fun' about running all the time; a hobby he happened to find boring.

The extra students would be playing the other teammates on Jessica's track team, and Natalie would be playing the small role of a bratty little kid who got mouthy after watching Mike wear himself out trying to keep up with Jessica.

The story needed a little more comedy anyway. My last critique had said that in the notes.

My equipment was set up and ready to go, and everyone was wearing a tiny hidden microphone beneath their clothing.

"What I need you guys to do," I said. "Is get in place for the scene. Extras, I need you lined up over on the left side of the park ready to watch Jessica and Mike. We will open with Jessica talking to the group of you when Mike comes up and interrupts, 'coincidentally' showing up on a Saturday. While Jessica and Mike do their scene I want absolute quiet on set."

"What do I do?" Natalie asked excitedly.

I pointed to a nearby tree. "I want you relaxing by that tree, reading a book. After you've seen Mike try to keep up with Jessica for a bit I will throw you a signal and you will lower your book and watch the two of them. After they finish their scene you will run over and-

A high-pitched squeal of excitement made me jump and spin around. My extras were all freaking out and staring at something near the park entrance. The scream had come from Jessica's mouth.

"What is with you guys?" I snapped. "Can you please focus while we get this done?"

"It's him…" one of the girls said breathlessly. "It's really him and he's here, oh my god!"

This sent another chorus of excited screams through the group. Feeling extremely annoyed now, I walked around them to see what they were all staring at.

On the other side of the park someone was indeed walking in and staring around. I squinted and raised my hand to shield the sunlight from my eyes.

Instantly, my insides seemed to freeze. Oh God. It was Paul again. I could see him a little more clearly now and he was walking over with Harry close behind him. I'd seen them enough to be able to recognize them both at a distance.

First, he'd come to see me at the lab. Second, he'd stopped to chat with me at my place before seeing Angela, and now he just happened to come by the set of my movie?

How convenient.

"Bella!" He called out, waving an arm. "Hi there!"

"He's here," Natalie said excitedly, ducking around my waist. "Paul is actually here?"

"It seems so," I said, trying not to sound as annoyed as I was.

The girls behind me were nearly giddy with excitement, and even the guys were whispering excitedly.

As Paul got closer, I debated whether or not to turn him away, saying this was a closed set and he needed to leave. After all, there was no incentive but me this time. It wasn't like he was on his way to see Angela. She was at home.

"Hi Bella," he repeated, grinning.

"You know him?" one of the girls said, coming forward and gripping my arm tightly. "You are on a first name basis with him?"

"Duh!" Another of my actresses said. "He's buds with Angela and she's like, Bella's best friend ever so of course they know each other."

"I heard about what happened at that hotel," Mike said to me, joining in the conversation. "Jessica told me about it. I didn't know you and him were friends now though."

"A hotel?" Natalie said, looking confused. "What happened at a hotel?"

"Nothing," I said through gritted teeth, knowing she'd taken that out of context. "It was just a quick meeting and-

"Hey Bella," Paul said a third time, finally standing in front of me. "I hope you don't mind that I came by. I was in the area and saw you filming."

_Sure you were,_ I wanted to snap, but stopped myself.

"Hi Paul!" Jessica said, stepping forward before I could speak. "Remember me?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Jessica, right? You came by the hotel with Bella."

She jumped with excitement. "Yes! You remembered!"

"What hotel?" Natalie demanded again.

Paul looked down at my little sister. "Well hello there again, Natalie. Are you watching your big sister or playing a part today?"

"I've got a role," she said, jutting her chest out and sounding smug. "A small one, but a role. You should stay and watch me work."

Paul laughed and focused on me again. I felt myself blush. God his eyes were so dark a girl could get lost in them.

"I was hoping to watch this scene if that's okay," he said. "Harry and I are just hanging out. I have a meeting but it's not until later this afternoon."

"Let him stay!" One of my friends said, and at this point I was annoyed that every time I tried to talk to Paul someone cut me off.

"Yeah let him!" Someone else chimed in. "He would be a great audience!"

There was a rush of excited conversation after that, and I knew I wouldn't be able to send Paul away without getting ripped a new one by my friends.

Plus…maybe having him lurking around wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure you can watch," I told him. "Just uh…hang out behind the camera and try not to get in the way."

He laughed and the sound made me blush even harder. "Yes ma'am."

Before I could lose focus, I turned around and stared at my crew. "Alright guys, Paul being here changes nothing. I need you all to take your places for the scene, pronto."

"Can't you tell us how you met him first?" one of the girls asked. "Please?"

"She met him through Angela," Jessica said. "Now let's get set up. We have work to do."

I touched Jessica's shoulder. "Thank you."

She winked. "You're welcome."

Everyone slowly got into their places, but I could tell they weren't as focused as before. I tried to ignore this.

"I promise to give everyone autographs and photos after the shoot if that helps," Paul called out.

I immediately tensed up, thinking this would start everyone chatting again, but instead a lot of them just nodded eagerly and some of the guys gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, guys! Focus!" I said again. "Natalie, do you know what to do?"

My little sister nodded and raised her book. "Got it. No worries."

"Good," I replied. "Now let me do a quick sound check and make sure the camera is set properly, then we'll get started."

**Paul's POV**

Watching Bella work was fascinating, and like she'd asked, I stayed out of the way and just observed the way she directed her actors, her intensity behind the camera, how some shots had to be refilmed due to weather so she would move people into different places.

Her little sister was an enthusiastic mini-actress and made me laugh when she rushed up to Mike after he wore himself out keeping up with Jess and told him, "Keep it moving, grandpa. I think the turtle on the sidewalk lapped you a few times."

Once she was finished with her scene, she gave me a hug and said she had to go because she had dance practice across town. I assured her that very soon I'd be introducing her to my little brother.

I was supposed to bring him today, but he also had practice.

"She's good at what she does," Harry commented. "She's focused. Kind of like you when you're working on a drawing or a painting."

I nodded in agreement and smiled. "She's creating art too. It's just film art."

As Bella moved around set, directing the final part of her scene, I couldn't help but notice how shiny her hair was in the sun. I found myself wishing I could run my fingers through it and watch her smile.

"Am I allowed to comment?" Harry asked.

"On?" I said.

"You and Bella. I don't think I've seen you this crazy about a girl in a long time."

"It kind of came out of nowhere, too," I said. "But I don't regret anything. Bella's a great girl. I just have to get her interested."

"How could she not be?" Harry said. "You're always a catch with the ladies."

"This one is different though," I told him. "This one is special."

Right on cue, Bella took a break to answer her phone, and I knew who it was and why. Angela and I had cooked up a little plan. She was going to pretend her car wouldn't start and that she needed to take a bus to borrow Bella's. That would leave her with the option of either getting a ride with one of her friends, which I hoped wouldn't happen, or having to ask me, which was going to be Angela's suggestion. I'd brought the stretch limo on purpose today instead of the smaller one, so it was large and roomy. She'd have plenty of space to put her equipment. The one on one time during the ride home would give us a chance to talk.

When she was done with her phone call, she motioned for her friends to give her a moment and then jogged over to me.

I couldn't resist grinning in anticipation, which kind of made me feel like an asshole.

"Hey Paul," she called out, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"What's up?" I asked. "I'm not in the way am I?"

"Not at all," she said. "It's just…Angela needs to come borrow my car for awhile, she'll have it back home soon but she's going to take the bus to come get it. Is there any way you could maybe give me a ride back home in your limousine? I also need to be able to fit all my equipment in there if it's not too much trouble."

She looked so nervous I would have felt bad for arranging the whole thing if I hadn't known it would be beneficial for me.

"Sure I can," I said. "No problem. I have plenty of space for all your stuff and I don't mind at all."

"Really?" she said, smiling a little. "I can always get one of my other friends to take me…though they might not have enough space."

"I can help out," I replied. "Just let me know when you're ready to go."

She glanced at her watch. "Give me another half hour. I hope you aren't too bored."

"Not at all." I winked. "I like watching as a matter of fact. I've seen my best friend Embry do this but it's different watching you."

Her eyes lit up a little. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot Embry Call is your friend. How cool. I wish I could be on the set of one of his films."

I smiled even wider, thinking to myself that it could be arranged with some ahead of time scheduling. Maybe as a date for the two of us, or just a way of impressing her. Either way, I would be happy.

"I'm going to get back," she told me. "I wanna finish this scene before it gets too hot. Thanks again."

She turned away and went back to the set where she was now directing an argument between Mike and some of the girls on Jessica's track team.

"Real smooth," Harry commented. "But eventually you're going to have to ask her right out what you want."

"We'll get there," I assured him. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

I spent some more time observing Bella, and when she was done with her scene, her friends came over and asked for photos and autographs.

She stood back looking a little awkward, while Harry took each person's phone in turn and took the pictures. I was always happy to oblige a fan, but I wanted Bella to see me as a regular person, not just a celebrity. It would be tough for her to do that when she was watching all her friends fawn over me.

A few of the guys left early, and once I was done talking photos and signing random things for people, including an iPhone case, the mini microphones were left in a leather bag, and Bella and I were left alone, just as I had intended us to be.

**Bella's POV**

"So when do I get to see the whole movie?" Paul asked. "Are you having a screening?"

"At the end of the semester," I answered. "But if you show up you might get some of the treatment you got today. Everyone's going to be too busy watching you to watch the movie."

"I wouldn't mess it up," he assured me. "And I was hoping for a private screening. Maybe you, me and Angela could watch together."

I let out a small breath. When he included Angela in the plan it seemed a lot less intimidating. And a lot more crowded.

Did I actually _want _to be alone with him?

"Sure," I said slowly. "We can make it a pizza night. Harry, you're invited, too if you want."

Paul's bodyguard smiled. "I'm always in the mood for a good movie. I'm pretty impressed by what I saw so far today."

"So am I," Paul agreed, staring straight into my eyes. "But I'm not that surprised. I already knew Bella was talented."

I started to tremble and tried not to look away. I couldn't believe we were standing here having a civil conversation. I was surprised by how easy it was to talk to him when I let my guard down.

I was about to say something else about the ride home I would need, when Paul turned his head and glanced to the left, his eyes growing wide.

"What?" I said, following his gaze. All I could see were the surrounding trees, a few park benches and some people walking by with their dogs.

Paul stepped forward, ignored me and squinted his eyes this time, as though trying to get a better look at something.

"Paul?" I said loudly. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

He just stood with his back to me, watching the trees, and finally I saw a tall, pale man with dark hair peek around the corner of the tree trunks with a camera in his hands.

"Shit!" Paul swore loudly and turned around, looking panicked. "Uh, Bella, get your stuff as fast as you can and let's get out of here!"

"Why?" I asked. "What are you so paranoid about?"

He didn't answer, just walked around starting to gather some of my equipment himself. "We need to go. Now. Harry!"

At the sound of his boss' loud, freaked-out tone, Harry come running over, though he couldn't have been less than 10 feet from us.

"Here boss!" Harry said. "Can I help?"

"Code P," Paul told him through gritted teeth. "Help me get Bella's camera stuff and her out of here like, now!"

Harry didn't hesitate. He immediately started helping Paul with some of the extension cords and mini microphones.

"Hello!" I said loudly. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Please help!" Paul begged. "I'm trying to get you out of here although it's probably too late. Can we please just go?"

I started to argue when I glanced back at the man again. Now he wasn't hiding. He was standing in front of the tree with his camera snapping photos, and the lens was clearly directed at us.

"Oh…shit!" I swore, echoing Paul.

It was a mad dash as the three of us gathered the rest of my equipment. I was a little more experienced at carrying it than Paul and it took a few trips, but finally it was in the limo and the trunk.

"Do you have everything?" Paul asked. "Because we need to go!"

I patted my pockets and swore again. "Shoot! My iPhone!"

I ran back to the field as fast as I could, searched the grass and found it lying there face up reflecting the sun into my eyes.

I squinted and then grabbed it, turning around and running smack into Paul. He took my hand and we ran full speed toward the limo, not stopping until we were safely inside and he slammed the door behind us.

"Gas it, Harry!" Paul said.

Harry nodded and pulled out of the parking lot so fast I was thrown backward in the process of buckling my seatbelt and the tires screeched loudly.

Paul put on his seatbelt like it was no big deal and leaned back against the seat, breathing heavily.

Once we were on a main road, I said, "Uh…was that man who I thought it was? Some reporter taking photos of us?"

"Paparazzi," Paul answered, taking a water from the mini cooler on the side of the door. "They always manage to find me somewhere."

"Do you always run panicked like that?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. "That was hectic. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to kill you."

"Normally I would have just stood there," he replied. "But because I had you with me…I ran. I don't want you caught up in all that mess Bella. It's not a fun thing. I hope he didn't get any usable shots."

"And if he did?" I asked nervously.

Paul looked worried. "It might…be on the newsstands somewhere. Just a warning."

I sighed and leaned back. "Great. Paparazzi are after me and I'm not even famous yet."

"I don't know what kind of story they'll make out of this. Hopefully they will just say I was helping a student as an alumni of CalArts. Someone on your set will tell that man what he wants to know for a price if he persuades them well enough," Paul said bitterly.

"None of my actors would do that," I said, immediately taking defense. "You saw how much they all loved having you there today."

"It doesn't mean one of them won't talk to the press," Paul said. "And they'll keep the person anonymous and call them a 'source.' Its how I've gotten screwed over by a lot of people I thought were close to me. I hope that doesn't happen to you Bella."

I bit my lip, trying to think of something that might ease the situation, even though I knew for him to panic like he did, it had to be bad.

"All they'll tell the press is that you were helping me, just like you said," I tried to assure him.

"Or that you showed up to watch me film. There's nothing bad about that other than I might have some unflattering pictures of me floating around."

"Yeah," he said. "But if someone implies I was there for you the press will have a field day. It'll turn into some kind of love scandal story. That's not how I want our relationship to be started."

I flinched and started at him, my mouth hanging open. "Our…our what?"

He seemed to regret his choice of words for a minute, and then grew more serious. The muscles in his face tightened.

"Even a friendship is still a relationship," he clarified. "But after spending so much more time around you…I have to say I was hoping we could get something going."

All I could do was blink like a fish. Was I really hearing this right now, or was this some kind of joke?

My body seemed to go numb. I couldn't think of a thing to say.

He turned and looked at me. "I'm impressed by you. I think you're a good, sweet, passionate person. You're talented and dedicated and I liked watching you work today."

I still couldn't speak. I could only stare into this hypnotizing dark eyes. Suddenly though, I felt self-conscious that his bodyguard might be listening up front.

Paul reached over and brushed one of my hands, but didn't take it. "I'm sorry for rushing you out like that. I was very careful with your equipment. I just…I don't want you made a fool of by the press if I can help it. I should have known it was a bad idea to come watch you and so many people would know about it. Plus the press are always lurking around Los Angeles looking for stars."

My throat felt dry, so I tried to clear it. "Um…that's okay. It wasn't like you meant to get me in trouble. I'm more surprised that you even came. You don't have to spend time with me just because I'm Angela's friend."

His expression was a half-smirk, but he also looked a bit annoyed. "I'm not just doing it because you're Angela's friend. Didn't you hear what I said before?"

"I get it," I told him. "You want to be friends, too. That's great. I just…I don't know if…"

I had no clue how to respond. When a regular guy liked me, it was easy for me to push him away. Hell, it had been easy in the beginning to push Paul away like I had at the gala.

Now, the more he came around, the more I got used to him, and it hadn't even been that long. Now he was trying to tell me he liked me or something?

Why? Why when Angela seemed so much more right for him? Clearly, that was the better option for him to take.

"I do want to be your friend," Paul said. "But I also want to be more. I like being around you."

"You don't have to though," I reminded him. "You really don't."

He looked more annoyed now. "But I want to. I hope that doesn't bother you."

I swallowed hard. If he kept this up, it would turn into a big argument and I didn't need another one of those with him.

It wasn't that I didn't think he could like me. After all, I knew I was an attractive girl. But…he didn't have to want me. There were much better candidates out there for him. Ones he wouldn't have to make run from the paparazzi. Ones who could relate to him. Ones who were on his level.

"I don't know," I said to him. "I thought…I mean…I thought Angela was your reason and now that I know she isn't…I mean….why don't you want to be around her?"

He flinched a little and I felt horrible. "Geez, push a guy away why don't you. I'll answer your question though. Angela is a great girl. She's attractive and talented and all the things you are. But she also isn't you. Maybe you think an artist belongs with an artist. But I think an artist could do just as well with a director. I like you, Bella. I look forward to getting to know you more. I'm not expecting anything right away. We barely know each other. But something about you intrigues me. I hope you'll let me at least get to know you, and then you can do the same with me."

I stared at him for so long and got so lost I didn't realize the car was stopped until Harry said, "Hey you two. It's your stop. Want me to get out and start loading stuff up to the apartment?"

"Sure," Paul said to him, not looking away from me. "Some of it is in the trunk."

He got out of the car and when the door closed, the sound seemed to shatter something in me, and I instantly felt more comfortable without his body guard listening.

"I think you're attractive," I told him. "I have to admit you have grown on me. I just don't know about anything else. I'm complicated, Paul. You don't even want to know how much. My baggage is not an attractive thing to carry."

He nodded, and started picking up some of my film supplies. "Well, it's a good thing I don't want to carry your baggage."

"You don't?" I asked him, frowning.

"Nope," he answered. "I want to help you get rid of it so that you can start functioning better."

And I was back to speechlessness again.

"It's not a good thing for you to carry," Paul went on. Opening his door and then looking back at me. "So much weight, especially the kind that holds you back, needs to be let go of, not handed off to someone else. If you let me, I'll help you do that."

For some reason, my eyes filled with stupid, annoying tears. "Paul… It's not your problem. I really don't know if I can."

He smiled a little. "You said, you don't know if you can, not 'you won't let me help.' Not knowing is better than refusal. I'm already making progress."

"And what if you got to close?" I said, without looking at him. "And I did say no. Would you back off?"

He paused and then said, "For awhile. But then I would try again."

Not knowing how to reply to that, I picked up more of my equipment and slowly exited the limo.

Up on the porch, Angela was propping the door open and Harry was greeting her before he walked back in our direction to help with more of the bags.

My mind was buzzing with everything Paul had just said, and it felt more overwhelming than anything.

How could he be so serious about me so fast?

Paul helped bring some of my stuff in the apartment and I followed, careful not to bump into him.

"Would you like me to take this stuff to your room?" He asked me.

My cheeks warmed up again. The last thing I needed was Paul in my bedroom, even if it was for an innocently platonic reason.

"You can leave them in the living room," I told him. "I'll put it all away later and some of it belongs to the school."

"Okay," he said, smiling at me. "Well thanks for letting me hang around set today. I better get going I have a business meeting with Sue and a few other people."

"And she doesn't like it when your late," Harry added from the doorway.

I nodded. Back to his celebrity life he went. I wondered if it was a relief or if he wanted to stick around here with me and Angela.

Or if I _wanted_ him to stick around here with me and Angela.

He shook my hand which was a little awkward, gave Angela a hug and then left, closing the front door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Angela sank into the armchair in the living room corner and stared at me with interest. "Sooo…"

"So what?" I asked.

"So how was your day?!" She asked loudly and excitedly. "You've never spent time with Paul on your own. You behaved yourself, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I behaved myself. I'm not meant to him anymore. I just…don't get him."

"Don't get him how?" she asked. "Wasn't it incredibly nice of him to come by your set and watch you work?"

"Nice," I said. "But suspicious. I didn't tell Paul exactly where or when I was filming, so I find it more suspicious that a busy man like him just happened to come by as I was working on my movie. He might have had a little help with this one."

She didn't look the least bit guilty. She just smiled at me. "Okay so I told him. But I didn't think you would mind. How was it having a celebrity on set?"

I sat down and rolled my eyes at her. "It was a distraction for my actors at first, but then they got back in the game. I'm worried about a few of them though. I hope no one who left after I finished one scene went off and told the paparazzi where he was."

"Why would anyone do that?" Angela asked.

I sighed and told her about the man who appeared with his camera after we were done filming, and the mad dash we'd had to make to Paul's limousine afterward.

"So he pulled you out of the line of fire," Angela said. "That was nice of him. You guys must have had a pretty interesting day."

I thought about our conversation in the limo and my cheeks got hot again. "Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it. Paul…he told me he likes me Angela. Seriously, likes me. I thought he was only being nice to me because I'm your friend, and now I get something like this sprung on me."

She laughed a little. "Well of course he likes you. It's obvious. There's nothing wrong with it either. I've gotten to know him a lot better lately and I think he'd be good for you."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "You've been talking to him about me haven't you?"

"Not much," she said firmly. "He's mainly the one who brings you up. I haven't told him anything you wouldn't want me to."

"So you've been giving him the green light to go for me or something?" I asked. "Angela…you know how I am."

"Yes I do," she said. "And that is why I sent him after you. You should look into dating again. It's been a long time since Edward and you not letting people in is just unhealthy."

I flinched. I hated hearing Edward's name. "I don't want to date again. I was totally surprised when he said he liked me. I'm not really his type. Aside from the fact that, yeah, I'm pretty good looking, I don't quite get the appeal. What do I have that some celebrity supermodel doesn't?"

Angela looked stern. "Bella, don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked. "I'm not being insecure! I know I'm likeable, but to _him_?"

"Yes him!" Angela answered. "_He_ is a normal person, Bella. Underneath the celebrity status. Don't put him on a pedestal. He doesn't want that. All he looks for in the people he actually spends time around is to be treated normally. He wants to know that his real friends will treat him like a human and not something under a microscope. At first, I was surprised he liked you, too, but not because he's a celebrity, because it did come out of nowhere a little. But then I thought, why can't he like my best friend? After you showed him your compassionate side by apologizing, that was it. He saw you differently. He saw you for who you really are when your guard isn't up. Why shouldn't that be appealing to any man on this planet?"

I was torn between wanting to cry a little at the kindness of her words, and wanting to argue.

Of course, stubborn me went with the latter. "Because…he's…I mean…why doesn't he like you or something? You two have much more in common than he and I do. You're both art nerds and you love to talk about paintings, and drawings and famous artists. You click really well and he seems to like you, too. So why don't you date him?"

She laughed again. "Okay. First of all, I admit I was a fan girl in the beginning and I even found him attractive and still do. But I never really wanted to date him. I just admire his work and he's one of my favorite local artists which California has a billion of. Second, I won't date him because he doesn't like me like that. He wants you, and unlike you, I can see why. Third, I'm focusing elsewhere for love, but waiting on him to make a real move."

I folded my arms. "Are you talking about Jared?"

"Possibly," she answered. "But no deflecting the conversation. Paul is a great guy and he would be great for you. You've been hit on by guys who've seriously liked you since you ended things with Edward. You might want to think about why Paul's affections are the ones that have affected you most."

"Because he's famous!" I said loudly. "Hello? You wouldn't be surprised if a celebrity liked you?"

"A celebrity does like me," she said, grinning in a smart-alec-y way. "Just as a friend. Every now and then I'm a little surprised, but I go with it. I realize I'm a pretty good friend to have so why not. You, Bella Swan, would be a very good girlfriend for any man to have. You should know that."

"I do," I insisted. "Kind of. And are you also suggesting that I'm concerned about Paul liking me because maybe I like him?"

She smirked. "You said it. I did. But yes, for the record. I don't think this would concern you so much if you didn't. Stop talking about his celebrity status, too. He's a _person_ first. If you want to be a director who works with famous people, you're going to have to learn to get past the star status of a person."

"This person wants to do more than just work with me," I muttered.

"Yes he does," Angela said. "Be proud of that. And do something about it."

**Jacob's POV (2 days later)**

"That'll be five dollars and ninety seven cents," the 'way-too-bubbly-for-it-to-be-eight-in-the-morning' cashier said.

I handed her six and told her to keep the change, then grabbed my latte and walked out of Starbucks and across the street to campus.

I'd had a particularly good weekend working on my project and completing two hookups in one Saturday night.

It wasn't my usual. Most of the time I liked to only have one girl, but what was I going to do when one of my documentary interviewees was particularly hot, and then a sexy, single girl approached me at the bar that night?

That's right. I was going to do what men did. It was just too bad that these mindless hookups had no meaning later. They were just random bodies and random faces I'd forget after enough time passed.

My dad always said it was the girls who stuck with me that I really needed to worry about, and he was right.

Bella Swan was the girl who'd stuck with me for years. Being a rival and secret protector was a hell of a lot easier than being anything else, including a friend. She already thought I was a jackass for good reason. Even if I did decide to be her friend, she would never approve of me if she knew how often I hooked up without caring, or that I'd carelessly almost killed my dad when I was a teenager.

My problem was that I didn't feel deserving of anyone, least of all her. I was too fucked up. My baggage wasn't meant to be carried by anyone but me.

I figured I could make it up to Bella by keeping an eye out for potential assholes headed in her direction though, even if she didn't know about it. To this day, every time Cullen and I made eye contact at school, he chose a different hallway, or waited until I was out of that one before he went that way.

As he should. I hated him almost more than I hated myself. Cullen was a jackass womanizer. I know what you're thinking already. Pot calling the kettle black, but not exactly. I never dated women I knew would get attached to me and I never dated anyone for longer than a week unless the sex was particularly good. Even then, I had to limit myself to only a week more. Women tended to get clingy after that.

Cullen chose the most vulnerable people at school, charmed them with all of his money and lame one-liners, and then broke their hearts after he got what he wanted. The women he chose were fragile and excuse my harshness, but a little weak. All of them became so popular to have once dated Cullen, that none of them ever told anyone what the slime bag was really like. Therefore he was able to get away with it over and over again.

Until it came to Bella. Sure you could claim that since she was one of his exes and she still harbored resentment toward him that he'd gotten away with what he'd done to her. But he hadn't. I saw to that. On occasion she'd still try to warn people about him, but no one wanted to listen. When women looked at Edward, all they saw was handsome and rich.

What superficial bitches. I hated rich, stuck-up people who thought they knew everything, which was part of the reason I hated Paul so much.

Never had anyone put me in my place quite like he had, and I wanted to kick his ass for it, too. Luckily, he wasn't around much for me to confront. I hadn't seen him at the school since that last afternoon he'd come to see Angela, and I hoped I wouldn't.

It would be a worse day for him than it would be for me.

As I walked into the school, I turned a corner past the foyer full of bulletins that displayed random shit happening on campus and walked up to a news stand while sipping my latte. The school newspaper was always good for a few laughs, so I liked to read it before my eight-thirty class started.

As I got closer, I noticed there was a couple on the front and wondered who the hell had been unlucky enough to become the school's new gossip column.

I grabbed the paper and held it up, and as I started to read, I nearly dropped my coffee.

There on the front of the paper was Bella and Paul sprinting across a park somewhere in Los Angeles. He was holding her hand, and she was looking nervously back at the camera with a panicked expression.

The headline read: Lovers caught! CalArts Alumni and film student Bella Swan an item!

My jaw dropped and all I could do was stare. I couldn't even read the damn article.

Was this accurate? Were they really…

A throat cleared and I lowered the paper.

Bella was standing there staring at me with a smirk on her face. "Hey Jacob, I know it's hard for you to process letters and numbers even at this late point in your college career, but you still don't have to look at the newspaper like a confused ape. Close your mouth. It's not attractive."

The insult snapped me out of my stupor and I was instantly on the defensive. "Oh I can read alright, but clearly you can't. Otherwise you'd know why I was so surprised. Check out the front page, Swan. It's you and your boyfriend, Lahote."

She put her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not dating Paul!"

I turned the paper to face her. "The CalArts Tribune says you are, so you might want to clear that up. Or don't be stupid enough to hang out with your celebrity boyfriend in clear view of the public, idiot."

She took the paper from me looking horrified. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes," I said, grinning. "It's only morning. Imagine how fast this is going to get around to the rest of the school by lunch time."

"Shit!" she swore loudly in frustration. "Shit, shit, shit! He warned me this might happen…what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"This is what happens when you date a sub-par celebrity alumni who went here, stupid," I told her. "What do you see in him anyway? He's not attractive. And shouldn't you be spending more time on your school work than your relationships? Maybe you just aren't focused enough."

She was now leaning against the wall, slightly hitting her head against the back of it muttering, "This is not happening right now. It really isn't."

I was about to say something else when Angela walked up and eyed the two of us looking annoyed. "Do you really have to torture her first thing in the morning? Why are you such an asshole?"

"Because it's my calling," I told her. "But I'm not the one torturing her this time. The CalArts Tribune is. Check out the front page and see what your best friend has been up to."

"What are you talking about you jerk?" she demanded.

Bella slowly handed her the newspaper. "Ang…I'm dead when everyone reads this. I can't believe this is happening right now."

"Its gossip," Angela said before reading it. "I'm sure it's…"

She unfolded the paper and started to look at the front page, then dropped it after a minute or so. "Oh my God. Are you kidding right now?"

I smiled, even though I hated that Swan was dating that Lahote bastard. "You know ladies, I'm just going to head to my first class now and make sure that everyone there picks up a copy of the newspaper today. As you once said, Weber, it's a good idea for the students to know what's going on in the college."

I laughed loudly as I walked away, knowing that it would bug the hell out of the two of them. A few feet later, I saw another newsstand and another photo of Bella and Lahote, which quickly wiped the smile from my face.

She really was dating that idiot. How had that happened if he was supposedly Angela's friend? I was willing to bet the article mentioned that Paul stopped by here and saw her in the lab awhile back. The reporting types were always lurking around.

Yet again, someone was dating Bella Swan.

Part of me wanted to hunt the bastard down and pound the shit out of him, though technically he'd done nothing wrong yet. The other wanted more answers, and Jared would be the only place to get them.

**End Author Note:** So kind of a cliff hanger here. Next chapter we will get more on how Bella felt after seeing the paper and Paul's reaction as well. And a few other surprises!

There was supposed to be another scene in this chapter, but I was already so late I went ahead and posted. I promise we get more Bella/Paul moments in the next chapter.

I've readjusted the outline again and Jacob was not actually supposed to see the front page of the newspaper until NEXT time, but I moved that scene up and moved the mural session back. Here are PROPER spoilers.

**Chapter 8 spoilers: **

Bella shows up to help Paul and Angela with their mural project.

Tragedy strikes in Angela's family.

Bella finally opens up to Paul.

**Chapter 9 spoilers: **

Jared makes his move.

Paul takes Bella out for a surprise.

Won't say anymore. Thank you guys for reading! I love you! You'll hear from me soon.

Xoxo!

Cam


End file.
